


Pack's Blood

by kuki



Series: Pack's Blood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Aiden/Lydia Martin, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Danny/Ethan, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Werewolf conflicts, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton sighed and looked back down at Stiles. “Sorry, but you’re going to be a member of the undead.”<br/>Groaning, Stiles covered his face. “I’m doing what? Fangs? Sparkles? Extreme sun allergy? Any way to reverse it?”</p><p>And that's how Derek ended up babysitting the new baby vampire while he got adjusted. Stiles learns a lot about himself while he also learns that vampires and werewolves weren't always enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

Stiles slid down the wall as the figure hovering over him laughed. The teen held his neck, feeling the warm blood seep through the wound onto his fingers. He looked up at the figure: the older male’s face covered in his blood. _This_ never happened in Twilight.

“So boy, you think you can run with wolves? Think a human can keep up with those beasts? Think they’re the _good_ guys?” The man asked Stiles as he bent down in front of him. He shushed him when the teen tried to throw him a snarky retort and held onto his hair so they kept eye contact. “But they’re not, and you can’t. You’re going to be one of us.”

Feeling his body going cold, Stiles’ vision was blurring and he wasn’t able to even croak out a simple “f-u.” As the man continued, the teen heard a howl but was too exhausted to fight to look to see which of his many werewolf friends/acquaintances was coming to the rescue. A bow snapped and an arrow lodged itself into the monster’s shoulder, a clear sign that Allison was with them. When Stiles’ attacker stood up and walked towards his rescuers, the teen blacked out.

When Stile came to, he was lying on a metal table and he assumed he was at Deaton’s. His entire body felt like it was on fire, especially his neck. Groaning he started sitting up, but a hand pushed him back down.

“Stiles, how do you feel?” The vet asked him calmly.

“Like my entire body is on fire, which is totally weird because before I passed out, I was freezing.” He turned his head and saw Scott standing on the other side of him with that concerned look on his face that he had developed since becoming an alpha. Behind him, he could see Allison on the phone and Kira playing with her katana. When he turned back to the vet, Deaton looked worried. “What’s with the face doc?”

“You were bitten by a vampire.”

“Yeah, I was sort of there when it happened. What happens now?”

Deaton looked at Scott. “What happened to the vampire that did this?”

“Kira cut his head off. It was sort of awesome, but pretty gruesome.” Scott replied, smiling at his girlfriend. Kira frowned but blushed.

“He turned to dust?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because vampires do that when you kill them.” Deaton sighed and looked back down at Stiles. “Sorry, but you’re going to be a member of the undead.”

Groaning, Stiles covered his face. “I’m doing _what_? Fangs? Sparkles? Extreme sun allergy? Is there any way to reverse it?”

“There was, but it calls for the blood of the vampire that made you.” Deaton walked away slightly. “Until you get used to your new abilities and thirst, you’ll need to stay away from humans.”

“What about werewolves?” Scott asked, his eyes flashing his alpha red.

“Vampires and Werewolves smell awful to each other to warn of awful consequences of biting the other.” Deaton frowned, and shook his head when Stiles opened his mouth to ask what those consequences were.

“Then he should stay with Derek, since he can’t be around his dad.” Isaac said. Stiles stared at him, wondering how long he’d been in the room.

Allison shook her head; she was off the phone now. “No. Derek’ll probably kill him on sight. The Hales had a no tolerance policy when it came to vampires in Beacon Hills, according to Dad.”

“Not all vampires. Talia had an unspoken alliance with one vampire, who she allowed into the territory to take care of unwanted ones.” Deaton smiled slightly.

Stiles sat up, without being stopped, and sighed. “Great, so either Derek is going to be pissed and helpful or pissed and kill me. Let’s get going.”

Scott stopped him from getting off the table. “You don’t have to go; we can figure something else out.”

“You have your mom, Kira’s got her dad, Allison’s dad would lock me up, if not shoot me. Derek’s my only option here.”

Stiles hoped they wouldn’t talk on the way to Derek’s, but Scott couldn’t handle the silence. “Dude, if you need anything, you call me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck. It still burned like hell and it may have been his over active imagination but his canine teeth may have gotten longer and sharper. The wolf next to him was definitely starting to stink. “Scott, this could be worse than the Nogi-…”

“You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get you through this.”

“Dude, no. Because this is me now. You heard Deaton, there’s no getting rid of this. I’m a vampire.”

“You’re _our_ vampire then. I don’t know if you noticed, but not everyone in the pack’s a wolf.”

“Yeah, whatever. No one else in the pack needs to feed on human flesh dude. Maybe you should just take care of me while I’m still easy to kill.”

Scott continued like Stiles hadn’t spoken. “I’ll tell your dad some excuse, tell h-…”

“Tell him the truth. I’m tired of lying to him.” Stiles got out of the Jeep as soon as Scott stopped it. Scott followed him out and eyed the Camaro in the parking lot. At least Derek was there.

When they got up to the loft, Scott slid the door open to reveal Derek standing near the window. “What are you doing here Scott, it’s a sch-…” He visibly took a sniff and his eyes flashed blue. “Vampire?” Derek started charging towards the teens as Stiles stepped out from behind Scott.

“Yeah. Vampire.” He waved at the wolf.

Derek seemingly deflated. “You? When?”

“Like six hours ago.” Scott provided.

Stiles turned to him. “Six hours, I was out for six hours? Are you kidding me? It’s been like almost a year since I’ve slept that many hours in a row!”

“Why’d you bring him here?” Derek glanced between the two.

“Everyone else has some kind of human at home. Deaton said you wouldn’t hate vampires bad enough that you'd kill him.”

Stiles sighed, wishing Scott would stop speaking for him. “Derek, listen, if you want me to go, I can like go camp out in the woods or something.”

“It’s fine. You can stay. I’m not sure why, but there’s a coffin in one of the storage rooms.” When Stiles paled further, Derek smirked. “Kidding. Vampires don’t turn to dust in the sunlight, they’re just weaker.”

“Now he gets a sense of humor.” He turned to Scott. “Can you get me some stuff, when you go talk to my dad?”

Scott nodded and hugged him. “See you later bro, maybe I’ll see if I can get Mom to steal some blood for you.”

“Great.”

Then Scott was gone and Stiles turned to Derek. “So, how much do you know about vampires?”

“Enough to keep you from eating random strangers and your dad.” Derek sighed. “I was sleeping, you can take the couch. You might still have hunger for regular food for a while, the kitchen’s fully stocked.” Then the wolf disappeared, and Stiles never got to ask where the hell the kitchen was. In all his times in the loft, he'd never actually seen a kitchen.

Scott pulled the Jeep into the Stilinski driveway and sighed when he saw the Sheriff’s patrol car. He turned off the engine and stared at the house for a while, listening for noises. It was late but he was awake; he was probably either just getting off shift or just going on. Finally, Scott got out of the vehicle and went to knock on the door.

As he raised his hand, the Sheriff opened the door, still in uniform. “Scott?” He glanced around outside. “Wh-Where’s…” His face fell into a worried frown. “Where’s Stiles?”

Scott put up his hands. “No! He’s fine, mostly! He’s good… but… u-uh… we need to talk… can I come in?”

Nodding the Sheriff turned and went into the kitchen, sitting at the table. “What happened? What sort of monsters do we have in town now?”

Scott scratched his neck. “Vampires. Stiles sort of got bit by one earlier… and…”

“I need a drink. So, he’s gunna be one, is that what you’re saying?”

“Yeah… basically, bu-…”

“Where is he now?”

“Derek’s. Until he gets used to it, we figured he should stay away from humans.”

“Can I call him at least?” Scott nodded and sighed. “H-How is he?”

“He’s alright, considering the circumstances. He’s scared.” Both sighed.

“You should get home, Scott. Melissa’ll have your hide.”

“Don’t I know it.” He glanced at the stairs. “He asked me to get some stuff. I’ll grab it and be gone.”

The Sheriff nodded, pouring himself a drink and waving at Scott. Once upstairs he heard the man crying.


	2. Babysat

Stiles woke up to his alarm for school going off and groaned; he started reaching out to grab it but found himself grasping at air and rolling off the couch, knocking the corner of his head on the sharp corner of the coffee table. The alarm was still going off. He looked around and sighed, remembering that he wasn’t at home. As he held his bleeding skull, he reached to turn off his phone in his pocket.

He swore and hauled himself up to get to the bathroom. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he sensed someone standing in the doorway, watching him. Before he could look over, Derek was walking over, his face beside Stiles’ own in the mirror.

“You okay?” The wolf asked, reaching around him to wet a rag.

“No.” Stiles answered honestly. As Derek forced him to face him, he heard something… heartbeat? It was fast whatever it was.

“It’s my heart, calm down. You’re hearing is a lot like a wolf’s now.” He wiped off the blood from the teen’s forehead.

“ _Awesome_. It’s really fast, ya know. Might want to see a doctor.” Then Stiles pulled back. “Or are you scared beca-…”

“It’s always like this, around you.”

“O-Oh… okay.” Stiles sighed.  After thinking for a few seconds, he continued, ignoring his conclusions. “I have a reflection, that’s something.”

“Yeah. The mirror thing is a myth.” Derek finished and tossed the rag in the sink. “You look like crap, Stiles.”

“Thanks. I am aware.” He leaned back on the sink and itched at his neck. “I feel like crap.”

Derek’s hand brushed against Stiles’ neck, which made the teen tense since the last time someone touched his neck their plan was to cause him pain. “Sorry, just want to check…” Then he ripped off the bandage and frowned. “Well.”

Groaning, Stiles moved the wolf’s hand away so he could itch at it some more. “Is it going to go away?”

“The bite mark? No.”

Stiles nodded and pushed himself away from sink and Derek. He checked his phone as he walked back to the couch. There was a message from his dad, asking me to call him. He closed the message and texted Scott. **How goes it?**

 **Ill come after school.** The alpha replied several minutes later. Yawning, Stiles laid back on the couch. He wasn’t sure why he was so tired, but assumed it was either because he was a vampire and the sun was up, or it was taking a lot of energy to transform into the undead.

“I’m going to make something for us to eat, then you can nap.” Derek called from somewhere. Stiles didn’t feel like putting effort into figuring out where the wolf was, so he nodded, like Derek could hear his head rattle or something.

As Stiles got up when Derek called that food was ready, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, like he was being stabbed. His heart was beating fast, way faster than it should. He fell into strong arms as he gasped out in pain and gripped at his chest.

Derek was saying the teen’s name over and over again, to no avail. He moved Stiles onto the couch and put his hand over Stiles’. “Calm down, just calm down.” After a few minutes, it stopped. It being Stiles’ heart. Derek’s was racing with worry as Stiles stared up blankly at him.

“Uh… D-Did my heart just..?”

Derek nodded.

“Is… is that supposed to happen? Aren’t I not supposed to be talking to you right now?”

“Vampires’ hearts don’t beat. But it shouldn’t’ve stopped yet…” As if hearing him, the teen’s heart started again, picking up on a normal beat pattern.

The two stared at each other, taking deep breaths before Derek got up and wiped his face. “Breakfast is getting cold.”

 After a very quiet meal, Derek stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Stiles on the couch.

“You watching me is super creepy dude.” Stiles said, itching his neck again.

“Stop itching it. It’s not helping.”

“It’s not hurting either.”

Derek took in a sharp breath and walked over. “Go sleep in my bed.”

Stiles sat up quickly and looked at the wolf like he had found the pot-like strain of wolfsbane. “What?”

“You keep squinting over at the window. It’ll be easier for you in my bedroom, with the blackout curtains.”

Nodding, the teen got up and walked up the stairs. Didn’t know where the kitchen was, but he knew where the bedroom was.

From downstairs, Derek listened to the teen’s heart and breathing. Both stopped very shortly occasionally, usually at the same time Stiles woke up from his infamous nightmares that he’d been having since he was possessed.

He smelled Scott before he heard him, his alpha scent getting stronger with his power growing. Derek went over to the door and opened it for the boy.

Scott gave him a small smile. “Hey… Where is he?”

“Upstairs in my room, napping.” Derek replied, eyeing the bag Scott was carrying that was permeated with Stiles’ human scent. “You can wake him if you want.”

Nodding, Scott looked at the couch. “How are things going?”

“As well as they can. I’ve never seen a vampire turn before. Laura and I had one as a neighbor in New York and my mother occasionally dealt with them in the house, but I have no idea what’s normal here.”

Scott looked back at him. “Did something happen?”

“His heart stopped beating before we had breakfast for a few minutes. He then proceeded to have a small panic attack once it started again.”

“It stopped!?”

“The vampire you faced, did you hear its heart beating?”

“No? O-Oh… so his heart’s going to eventually stop for good?”

Before Derek could answer, Stiles came down the stairs. “You guys talking about me?”

“Your heart stopped? Dude, you okay?” Scott looked at his very pale and disheveled friend.

“Totally fine. Handled it like a champ.” Stiles walked over and smiled at him. “My dad freak out when you told him?”

“You should call him.” Scott replied. “He’s worried about you.”

“He should be! I’m turning into a fucking vampire here man!” Stiles shouted. “Derek had to send me to his dungeon because the sun coming through his dirty ass window was hurting my eyes Scott!”

Derek put his hand on his shoulder. “Stiles, clam down.” Stiles looked at him and dropped his shoulders.

“Sorry… I’m sorry Scott…” The teen wolf pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

“I understand. You’re acting like I was when I got bit, dude, it’s alright.” He pulled back enough to look Stiles in the eye. “I told you before, I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re okay. You’re my brother Stiles.”

Smiling, Stiles pulled him back into the hug. “You smell dude, like even worse than Derek or his bed.”

“It’s because he’s an alpha.” Derek supplied, both teens turned to him. “A warning that he’s more of a threat than me. Once you’re fully turned, you’ll easily be able to take a beta, but you’d be about evenly matched against Scott.”

Stiles nodded and grinned evilly at his friend. Scott didn’t like that and pulled out of the hug to hold out the bag to him. “Here. I brought you the stuff you asked for.”

Taking the bag, Stiles peered inside. “So, do I smell any different yet?”

Derek answered with a quick yes, and Scott gave him a questioning no. Both looked at each other.

“It’s very subtle.” The older wolf commented. “It’ll probably get stronger as he changes.”

“Is it a positive change?” Stiles asked, pulling his lap top out of the bag with the virtual beastiary attached.

“Dude, you smell like gym socks and sexual desire, anything’s an improvement over that.” Scott snorted as his friend glared at him.

Derek flushed, and looked away. “He doesn’t smell that bad.”

Stiles was too busy setting up the hotspot on his phone to have heard, but Scott raised his eyebrows at the beta. “Well. Stiles isn’t the only one that smells like desire.”

“Dude! When did you get wifi?” Stiles called, obviously at Derek.

“Peter set it up.”

“That explains why it’s called ‘BeautifulBabyBoyNephew’”

Groaning, Derek wiped his face. “I’m going to kill him… again.”

Scott sighed. “I have to get to work. Maybe Deaton will have some useful information.” He opened the door and looked at Stiles.

“That man is the most useless advice giver ever.” The vampire replied.

“Call your dad idiot.” Then Scott was gone.

Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch, taking the laptop. “Call your dad.” Pouting, Stiles attempted to swipe it back. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom, dialing his dad’s number.


	3. Blood Tears

“Stiles?” The Sheriff answered, sounding both on the edge of tears and relief.

“Hey dad…” The teen put his free hand in his mouth, biting at his cuticles. “Is now an okay time to talk?”

“Yeah, now’s good.”

The silence between them dragged on as neither of them knew what to say. The older Stilinski broke it first. “Scott… Scott said you’re turning into a vampire?”

“Yeah, yeah I am…” He took a seat on the toilet. “I’m okay though.”

“You don’t sound okay Stiles.”

“What are you doing right now?” Stiles changed the subject.

“Sitting in my office. We just got back from collecting a dead body.” He answered.

“Did it have fang marks on its neck?”

“ _Stiles._  Don’t worry about it. Focus on you right now…” The teen heard his father take a shaky breath. “Get control of yourself, or whatever. I hate not having you home.”

 _Fuck,_ he knew he shouldn’t’ve called. This was definitely worse than being possessed. “I’ll be home as soon as I can. If while taking care of my issue, I find out anything that can help, I’ll let you know.”

“Yeah, do that, because I have no idea what to tell my deputies. Half are terrified and half think it’s a joke.” Stiles chuckled nervously. “How are things with Hale?”

“Uh? With Derek? Fine… He’s being as helpful as he can.”

“Thank him, for taking care of you. I need to get back to work.”

“Alright… I-I’m sorry Dad… I keep doing this.”

“It’s okay son. I love you.”

“Love you too Dad… I’ll talk to you later.” Then he hung up and let the phone drop to the floor. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he started crying.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice called as he moved into the room to bend down in front of him. “Hey, you’re going to get the hang of this so fast, way faster than any of my betas got their anchors.”

He just shook his head in protest. “I-I’m going to kill my dad, just from worry alone. He’s going to have a fucking _heartattack_ or something…”

The wolf rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles’ hands from his face. “You’re dad’s a strong man. He’s going to be fine as long as you’re around, human or not.”

“What? Because I’m all he has?” Stiles managed to chuckle, sob, and hiccup in one breath.

“ _Yes._ That’s why I keep Peter around. He’s annoying, insane, and useless, but he’s the only family I have.”

“You have Cora.”

“Beacon Hills is too much of a war zone for me to let her stay.”

With a sigh, Stiles looked down at his hands that were still being held gently by the older male. “W-What?”

“Vampires cry blood.” Derek said softly, squeezing his wrists in reassurance. “You’re not dying.”

“You said my heart’s going to stop, I’d call that dying.” Stiles looked at him pointedly.

“Fair enough, I suppose, but most corpses aren’t so sarcastic.” They looked at each other for a short while, stone faced, before bursting out into laughter. “PETER!”

Derek released the teen’s wrists. “You should get a shower… You’re still in the clothes you got attacked in.”

Nodding, Stiles stood up, just as the wolf did. They knocked heads, and both groaned. Huffing, Derek left, rubbing his forehead. With another sigh, Stiles stripped and got into the shower.

The wolf was sitting on the couch with Stiles' laptop, looking at it like it had personally offended him. Stiles snickered, almost losing hold of his towel. Derek looked up at him and glared, then his glare turned to a wide eyed stare as his face flushed.

“Are you breaking my laptop?” He asked, walking over to grab his book bag, which he hoped contained clothes.

Shaking his head to focus, Derek glared back at the thing. “ _How_ do you do _any_ thing on this?”

As he rolled his eyes, Stiles took the bag and headed back to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“To put clothes on, unless you want me to do that in here?”

Derek looked away, face flushing again. “That’s a trick question.”

As soon as he shut the door, Stiles ran to where he discarded his phone. **Dude Derek totally wants to see me naked** he texted Scott.

He was pulling his shirt over his head when his phone vibrated. **U had to become a vampire to figure that out? theres a betting pool**

**Ive had more important stuff to worry about still have more important stuff**

**Your stuck with him make something of it**

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back out to sit next to Derek. Derek smiled at him. “You don’t smell like blood anymore.”

“Good, w-what should I do with my old clothes?”

“I’ll take care of them. Don’t worry about it.”

Nodding, Stiles took his laptop off the coffee table, where Derek had apparently thrown it once it had finally been too much to handle.

“Is that the Argent beastiary?”

The teen nodded, searching for the word vampire and all the variations he knew.

“Isn’t that Latin?”

“They’re not all in Latin.”

“Ah-ha!” He proclaimed, finding the right entry. “O-Oh… I-I think that… I have no idea what language that is…”

Derek looked over his shoulder. “Uh… maybe an Eastern European?”

“It’s Romanian, of course it is.” Stiles looked at Derek’s confused face. “Dracula?”

As the wolf nodded, the baby vampire pulled his phone back out and was calling Lydia.

“Stiles, Scott told everyone what happened, I’m sorry.”

“Everyone? Like Danny and Finstock everyone, or like Boyd and Ethan everyone?”

“What do you want Stiles?”

“Can you read Romanian?”

“What? No. Why?”

“The beastiary’s vampire entry is in Romanian.”

“I’ll be over in an hour… no an hour and a half.”

“I’m at Derek’s.”

“I know. Scott told us.”

“W-Wait… You’re going to learn a language in an hour and a half?”

“I learned Archaic Latin in a week; I think Romanian will be much simpler.” Then Lydia hung up.

“You can’t have her come over here. I have no idea how you’ll react to her.” Derek was glaring at him again. That was what Stiles was used to, back to basics.

“She needs to come over. You won’t let me hurt her. I know you won’t.” Stiles sighed. “I haven’t had any desire to hurt you or Scott.”

Derek sighed. “Fine, but if this goes badly, no computer.”

“I need the computer to research!”

“Fine, then no Scott.”

Whimpering, Stiles sat back farther on the couch. “You’re an ass. I fucking hate you.”

Chuckling, Derek put his hand on the teen’s knee. “No you don’t.”

As his heart started beating too rapidly to be healthy again, he blushed. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Yeah, okay.” He ran his hand through his hair.

“You okay?”

“I just can’t… There is too much going on… I’m not really okay, and you know that. I just can’t…” Stiles sighed, smiling apologetically at the older male.

“It’s fine Stiles.” Derek smiled at him, leaning in like he was going to kiss him but he just put his hand on the teen’s shoulder gently, but heavily in reassurance. “I understand, I really do.” Then he got up and headed to the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m fine… Except there’s my heart stopping again.”


	4. Google Search: Vampires

Lydia was over in the time she said she would, which was impressive. She was reading the beastiary, with Derek and Stiles watching her intently.

“Will you two stop looking at me like I’m lunch?” She said, not looking up from the screen.

“Sorry,” They both replied, heading into the kitchen.

“Do you actually see her as lunch?” Derek asked, out of curiousity, once they were out of Lydia’s earshot.

“No. I can hear her blood and she doesn’t smell like wet dog, like you and Scott, but…” Stiles shrugged. “She still doesn’t smell like something good to eat.”

“Do you think it’s because she’s a banshee, or because you’re not fully transformed?”

“I don’t know, that’s why she’s out there translating right now.” Then he slumped with his whole upper body on the counter. “But it’s probably a bit of both.”

Nodding, Derek leaned beside him. “I really smell like wet dog?”

“You don’t smell very good, I’ll tell you that.” Stiles looked up at him slightly. “But it’s not unbearable. What did I used to smell like to you?”

“Like honey suckles and courage…” Derek looked up at the ceiling. “A bit like Paige used to.”

“Paige?” Stiles was standing again. “I smell like her?”

“Sort of, you don’t smell exactly like her, so much as have some similar undertones.”

“Oh… uh…” They were both grateful for Lydia’s interruption.

“The Argents do not know anything particularly of use about Vampires.” She held out the translation. “It’s mostly their grouping habits and ways to kill them. There’s a small origin legend included, but it isn’t very insightful.”

Stiles took it, looking over it. “Well, thanks anyway Lydia.”

“No problem. I do hope you find something useful somewhere.” She shrugged with a small sincere smile. “I’d hate to lose the only one that can almost keep up with me.”

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“Well, Allison, Kira, and I are going shopping, then they’re going to teach me some defensive moves.”

“That’s great, have fun.” Then Lydia was gone and Stiles threw himself onto the couch with frustration.

“That was useless.” Derek said with an eye roll.

“The grouping habits might help figure out what the vampires are doing…” Stiles mumbled hopefully.

“Vampires? As in multiples?” The wolf moved his legs to sit next to him.

“The way the one that turned me was talking, yeah…” Stiles moved to sit up. “They definitely want something from you, Scott, and the other wolves… but I don’t know if they just hate you or want the territory…”

“Maybe they just wanted you.” Derek suggested.

“Yeah, I’m such a prize.” Rolling his eyes, the vampire reached for his computer.

“Peter offered you the bite.”

“Peter is a psychopath.”

Nodding, the wolf leaned back, putting an arm behind Stiles’ head. “So, you’re just going to Google vampires?”

“Yep. Didn’t work out too bad for Scott considering.”

“Sure.”

After about an hour of watching Stiles scan through site after site, he huffed. “If these vampires wanted you turned, why don’t you just go ask them for help?”

“That sounds like a great plan!” Stiles glared at him. “They didn’t turn me because they wanted me in their group.”

“Nest. A group of vampires call themselves a nest.”

“Whatever, point still stands.” He frowned at Derek. “They did it to piss off all my wolf friends with my smell, or to ostracize me because they see me as a threat.”

“We’re not pissed off that you smell.” Derek said gently. “We’re upset because you’re hurting because of this.”

“Then maybe I’m just supposed to be a distraction! Dude, I mean, you’re here babysitting my bloodsucking ass while you should be out with everyone else tracking down the vampires!”

“You haven’t sucked any blood.”

“Yet!”

“I don’t think you’d drink from anyone without their permission.”

Stiles sighed, scanning another website for credibility before turning to him. “What happens if a vampire bites a werewolf?”

“The werewolf dies.” Derek replied, turning away from the teen. “I don’t know exactly what happens to the vampire, but I’ve heard it’s not good.”

Nodding, Stiles went back to the computer. “How did you find that out?”

“When I was really young, I lost my other uncle to a vampire bite.” Shrugging, he got up and went into the kitchen. He came back out with a beer.

“Werewolves can’t get drunk.”

“Yeah, but it still helps.”

Stiles looked at the bottle then up at Derek. “Can vampires get drunk?”

“Not from straight up drinking, they have to drink from drunk humans.” Shrugged, Derek took a swig. “My vampire neighbor told me one day while we were both getting our mail.”

“She sounds like a great girl. Telling strangers random facts about vampires.”

“She had a huge party the night before.”

“Ah.” Then he went back to his screen.

Several hours later, Derek made food, and Stiles assumed he was only cooking for himself, but a plate found its way in front of him.

“You need to eat Stiles.”

“Do vampires eat real food?” He didn’t look up at the wolf as he typed.

“I’ve heard it’s a personal choice, but right now, your body’s still running off food and not blood.” Derek glared at him, trying to force him into submission.

Stiles smirked up at him. “Oh?”

Raising his eyebrows, Derek bit back a smile. “Eat, or I’ll rip out your throat. With my teeth.”

Chuckling at himself, he shut the laptop and took the plate. Derek sat down next to him with his own.

“Any luck?”

“I found I magic chat site, and one of them mentioned like real magic stuff, so I messaged them to see if they knew anything about vampires.” He shrugged. “Lore on vampires is so jumbled, messed up. Like people just make stuff up to be original.”

“I think some of it comes from mistranslation, and confusing certain types of the undead with others.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” Stiles took a few more bites. “Like the silver/Argent mess up in wolf lore?”

“Yeah.”

When the wolf finished with cleaning up, he stood by the door. “We should probably go to bed soon, it’s getting late.”

Stiles looked up at him. “Uh?”

“Did you get a reply from that guy yet?”

“Yeah, he gave me the email of someone who he thinks could help…” Stiles shut the computer again. “But she probably won’t respond tonight.”

“What’s this person’s name?” Derek was now standing by the stairs.

“Uh… Gwen… Gwen…”

“Hassah?” When Stiles nodded, the wolf’s eyes flashed blue. “That’s the vampire my mother trusted.”

“Ah, well then she’ll have first hand knowledge…” Stiles started rearranging the couch. “Should I mention you? Or Beacon Hills.”

“No. Because she’ll come and probably make things worse. She doesn’t get along with her own kind.” He was starting to look impatient. “What are you doing?”

“What?” Then the teen looked over at him. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, so we can go to bed?”

“Oh… I thought… Uh…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I know my couch isn’t comfortable.” He started up the stairs. “I’ll be upstairs.”

Stiles quickly brushed his teeth, and changed into his Captain America PJ bottoms and a Batman tee. Then he was standing in the doorway of Derek’s room awkwardly. Derek pulled the covers back, so he climbed in. They fell asleep facing away from each other, with enough room to fit another person in the bed.


	5. Nightmare

Stiles woke up, struggling for breath and being restrained. He pulled out of things holding him down, and sat staring down at them. Derek’s ridiculous arms. The man probably unconsciously was holding him down to keep him from moving too much. He rubbed his face, looking around again.

“You alright?” Derek had moved his head to look at him, and sounded adorably sleepy.

“Uh… yeah… yeah…” Shaking his head, he got out of bed. “Nightmare…”

“Obviously. Come back to bed.”

“Gunna get some water… and pee.” He said, walking ungracefully toward the door. “I’ll be back in a little.”

He then went downstairs and locked himself in the bathroom for a while. When he came back in, Derek instantly pulled him against him, nuzzling into his hair. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now…” Stiles huffed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Derek’s chest. “Wanna sleep.”

Several hours later, he woke up to Derek getting out of bed. He whined slightly. “Warmth… come back…”

The wolf chuckled and leaned over to nuzzle into his hair again, and Stiles thinks there might’ve been a super platonic kiss to the top of his head. “Go back to sleep, I’m going to work out, get a shower, then wake you up when breakfast is ready.”

He groaned, curling up. “You don’t need to work out dude. You look like a fucking Greek god…”

Rolling his eyes, Derek rummaged through his dresser and went downstairs. Stiles got out of bed of his own accord a bit later when he couldn’t get back to sleep, shielding his eyes while he walked by the windows. He didn’t see Derek, so he must’ve finished exercising. Grabbing his laptop, he sprawled on the couch and brought up his email.

There was a reply from the vampire:

**Hello Stiles, I’m very sorry to hear of your situation, but am very glad to hear that it is your utmost wish to not harm anyone, strangers and loved ones alike. My advice to you would be to fake your death, and come join me (as I am a very busy woman and do not have time to come and collect you) in England. If this is not possible, for whatever reason, we can Skype to discuss ways to help you. I will be sleeping through most of the sun hours, and busy through others. Right after sunset, around 9 pm my time, I will be free for several hours. Thank you for contacting me. I look forward to hearing from you again.**

He stared at it for a while before hitting reply. “Hey Derek…” The wolf leaned over the back of the couch, looking over his shoulder.

“She respond?”

“Yep. Told me to pretend I was dead and go to England.” He could feel Derek tense up behind him. “But I’m going with the second option of Skyping her, because everyone I care about already knows about it…”

“I’m going to make some breakfast.” The older male started to walk away, and then he stopped, turning back to Stiles. “And you can tell me about your nightmare, if you want…”

Nodding, Stiles smiled at him. “Y-Yeah… yeah, I could do that…”

While waiting, Stiles replied to Gwen, with his own Skype name and explained that he couldn’t leave: almost all his friends weren’t human, and the humans he did know knew about the supernatural. He continued by telling her how much he appreciated her help.

Derek sat next to him with breakfast just as he was shutting the computer. “I have to go grocery shopping later.”

Stiles looked at him warily, taking a first bite. “You’re going to leave me here alone?”

“You’re going to be fine. Just stay here and don’t let in anyone but me, and maybe Scott.”

Nodding, the teen sighed. “Okay, okay. Can you go around one then? I’m Skyping Gwen then.”

“Skyping?” The wolf looked utterly confused. Seriously did Derek live in the seventeenth century?

“Video chatting, on the computer, like a phone call, but we can see each other.” He said slowly and sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I understand video chatting. You should have said that to begin with.”

Giving him a cheeky smile, Stiles finished up his breakfast and went to take the plate into the kitchen. Derek followed him and set the plate next to the sink. He watch as Stiles rinsed them both off. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Dude, I’m eating your food and sleeping in your bed, I can at least do the dishes.”

“I really don’t mind, but if you insist… I hate doing dishes.” Derek was still standing there though, watching him. Stiles ignored him as he finished up, and kept ignoring him as he went out to the main room. The wolf followed him and sat next to him.

The two sat in silence for a while before Stiles started talking, looking off into space. “It was about the Nogistune… as usual, but… but it wasn’t memories or things that could’ve happened: like Allison or Aiden actually dying from their injuries…” Derek put a hand on his knee, to remind him that he was there. “It was just him and me talking, like he would in my head sometimes…”

“W-What did he say?” The werewolf asked, after Stiles had been quiet for a while.

“About how he was winning anyway…” Shaking his head, the teen hunched over onto himself. Derek smelled blood and knew he was crying; he moved his hand from Stiles’ knee and onto his back, rubbing small comforting circles. “How I was going to kill everyone, and even better than he would have… and even if I don’t kill… you are all going to push me away… I know none of its true… but…”

“You’re right, it’s not true.” Derek said firmly. “We beat that monster, and you’re never going to kill anyone that isn’t trying to kill you first, and none of us are going to push you away…”

“Thanks…” Stiles, turned toward Derek, pushing his face against Derek’s neck. “Hearing you say it helps a lot…”

As he wrapped his arms around the boy, he felt him grab his T-shirt. “I’m glad. And if you need to keep hearing it, I’ll keep telling you, I’ll call Scott and Lydia and your dad and have them tell you too. “

He nodded in reply, not moving otherwise. Once Stiles was done crying, he pulled back and stared at Derek. The wolf smiled back, cupping his cheek gently. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah… a lot… thanks…” Stiles leaned into the touch. “You should change your shirt before you go out?”

“What?” Then Derek looked down at his blood stained shirt and back up at Stiles’ blood streaked face. “Yeah… Or else someone is going to drag me to the hospital or the Sheriff Station.”

Pulling away to wipe off his face with his arm, the vampire laughed slightly.

Derek got up and pulled off his shirt. “Speaking of the Sheriff,” Stiles groaned, both at the fact that Adonis was stripping in front of him teasingly and that he knew exactly where said Adonis was going with that thought, “you should call him later, maybe after you finish talking to Gwen?”

“I’ll think about it.” Stiles huffed, satisfied with the job he had done on his face. Then he saw Derek turn to the door.

“It’s Scott, let him in. I’m going to go change…” Then he headed upstairs.

He huffed again, opening the door. Scott looked at him with wide red eyes. “What?”

“You have blood on your face! Are you okay?” The alpha said frantically. “Did Derek hurt you or something?”

“I was crying.” Stiles said as Scott wrapped him in a hug.

“He hurt you because you were crying? Maybe you shouldn’t be here…”

“No.” The vampire said firmly, nuzzling into is friend despite the scent. “Vampires cry blood, I’m fine really…”

Scott nodded. “Oh… well… uh… I totally smell the difference now dude, and I think it’s an improvement to socks.”

“Yeah?” Stiles pulled back with a big smile. “Because you totally reek man.”

They were both laughing when Derek came back down the stairs. “Shouldn’t you be in school Scott?”

“No? It’s Saturday?” Derek and Stiles shared a look, wondering what day of the week it even was when Scott dropped the baby vamp off. “I heard you’re making him cry?”

“He was telling me about the nightmare he had last night.” The beta sighed, running a hand over his stumble. “Tell him that he’s not going to kill anyone and we’re not going to kick him to the curb, it’ll make him feel better.”

Scott glanced at his best friend and smiled softly. “Dude, I think if you were ever going to kill anyone, it would’ve been Derek, and you didn’t. You’re not going to hurt anyone. No way I’m going to let you go anywhere, and if anyone tries, I’ll Alpha at them.”

Stiles pulled him back into a tight hug. “Thanks Scott.”

“No problem…” Scott rubbed his back. “But are you crying again?”

“Shut up.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled at them. “Well, I’m off to the store. I’ll be back as soon as I can Stiles.”

Nodding, Stiles wiped his eyes. “Yeah… that’s cool. Guess I should call Gwen then, huh?”

“Yep.” Then Derek was heading out.

The vampire walked over to the couch, picking up his laptop. The werewolf followed him, like a curious puppy.

“Call who?” Scott asked as he sat next to him.

“Uh, I was in this chat room on some magic site, and this guy hooked me up with a vampire that could help me out…” He shrugged, checking his email for a reply. No such luck. He then logged onto Skype. She wasn’t online yet. “Apparently she was the vampire that Derek’s mom had a pact with, so I trust her.”

“So, she’s going to give you the low down on vampirism like Derek did with me and lycanthropy?”

“I helped you way more with your little wolfy problem than Derek ever did Scott.”

“You tied me up, whipped lacrosse balls at me, then got me beat to hell, and detention.” Scott gave him a wary glance.

“And you totally found your anchor, you’re welcome dude.” Suddenly he was bent over the computer, typing. Then the invitation to a call showed up on screen. He accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story! I started it on a whim one day, and I never thought I'd be so popular; I even thought about never publishing it! Erica and Boyd will probably make an appearance near the end of next chapter or the beginning of the following, along with more presence of the rest of the pack. I've also been toying with adding Malia into the story, but I'll let that one up to you guys, since there are so many mix feelings towards her and mostly they're not good. Let me know whether we want Malia or not! Thanks so much to everyone that even clicks on it! You're all beautiful.


	6. Pull

What he saw was not what he expected. Stiles expected a pale, tall, thin, woman with either black or bright red hair and cheek bones you could cut diamonds with, all wrapped up with a sneer and perfect eyebrows. What he got, was a small and filled out light skin black girl with soft features and dark brown curls.

“Stiles?” She said in an even softer voice.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, it’s just… I didn’t expect you to look like this…” He replied, scratching his cheek.

Smiling, she nodded. “You were expecting Kate Beckinsale, I’m sure. I see you’ve been crying, are you sure now it’s a good time to talk?”

“Yes, yeah. It’s fine. I’ve never been embarrassed to cry in front of people.”

“You might want to watch you cry in front of: your dad’ll flip out if blood starts pouring out of your eyes.” Scott said, from next to him.

“You’re not alone?” Gwen asked.

Stiles moved the laptop so Scott was in the webcam’s view. “This is my friend Scott. He’s a werewolf.”

Scott waved, his eyes flashing red in case she wanted proof.

“Hello Scott. Many of my kind find werewolves to be lesser creatures, but I quite enjoy their company. I’m glad that Stiles has support of other supernaturals in his journey.”

Stiles glanced at the screen. “That’s why you were friendly with the Hale pack?”

“Yes. My heart still aches from the loss of the family. Talia was a dear friend of mine.” Then she took a deep breath, as if on the verge of tears. “I never renewed the treaty with Laura, knowing she was too sore from the loss as well. I love Beacon Hills.”

Stiles and Scott shared a glance before looking back at the screen. The vampire sighed. “I was asked not to tell you this, but I’m currently at Derek Hale’s apartment. And I’d hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Laura Hale is dead too, her uncle killed her, then Derek killed him.”

“So Derek is Alpha now?” She asked, looking at them warily.

“He was.” Scott said. “He gave it up to save his younger sister. I’m currently the only Alpha in Beacon Hills.”

“I see. Do tell Derek I’m sorry to hear of the passing of his sister.” Both boys nodded.

“Um… Feel free to stop by anytime. I’ll make sure my pack doesn’t harm you.” Scott offered brightly. “I’m grateful to you helping my best friend.”

“Thank you Scott.” Then she seemingly turned to Stiles. “So, what help do you need of me, then Stiles?”

“How do I not kill people?” He said warily.

Chuckling, Gwen rolled her eyes. “Well, are you aware of the concept of an ‘anchor’ as the wolves call it?”

“Uh yeah. When Scott first got turned, I beat the hell out of him until he figured it out.” Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Well, I don’t recommend that, unless you have another member of the undead around to do it.” She smiled. “Vampires call an anchor a pull, since for us it’s never anchoring to our human side, but pulling us back to our lost humanity. For many it’s a reason, or person to remain humane and in control.”

“I have plenty of reason to keep myself in control. Do I tap into it the same way the werewolves do?”

“Somewhat, as I understand. Physical form and animalistic urges are different than the hunger and rage you will start feeling soon. The easiest way to control it is to simply feed regularly, but when you can’t the pull will keep you from feeding off or otherwise killing nearby mortals.”

“I think I can manage that… but what about feeding? Can I drink bagged blood?”

“Yes, but you’ll need more of that than feeding directly from a human.” She said as if it was obvious. “If you drink with restraint, you can drink from humans without killing or turning them.”

“Uh, yeah, okay… You think I can restrain myself?” Stiles was worried now.

“Yes. You run with wolves, most humans wouldn’t. Werewolves can change their anchor throughout their life, but if a vampire can’t control themselves within their first few months, they never will.” She peered closer to the screen. “And your eyes have the look of someone who has an influence over them, was it a possession or a spell?”

He jumped at that, moving his hand up to the scar behind his ear. “Possession, a Nogistune.”

“A fox spirit? I’ve never heard of anyone surviving the removal of one before.” Gwen then leaned back. “I’m impressed with you Stiles, and hope that you keep impressing me.”

“Uh… thanks, I think…” He looked at Scott, who shrugged. “So, what do I need to look out for? What powers do I get?”

“Well, there’s strength, speed, hearing, sight, and smell, comparable to, though different than your wolf friends. Some vampires develop other talents, such as mind reading or mind control.”

Stiles nodded. None of that was too difficult, as long as he didn’t abuse them. “Do I need to avoid crosses?”

“No. Holy items in the Christian sense have no effect on you. Water blessed by magic workers such as Druids or Mages however will burn you. Sunlight will weaken you, but is not lethal. The only ways to kill a vampire is to remove the head, or completely destroy the h-…” Then she stopped, looking around the room she was in. “I need to go… I’m sorry. We will try to do this again tomorrow.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other after she was gone from the screen. “Well, she’s nice…”

“Yeah, she was super helpful…” Scott smiled at him. “So, we’re going to have to tell Deaton to keep any magic water away from you.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles shut the laptop and leaned back. “Yep. Man, I really don’t like your boss.”

Chuckling the wolf got up. “I should get home, ask mom about sneaking you some blood, until you can control yourself… if you even want to drink from anyone.”

“If anyone will let me drink from them… I mean… I don’t know that many humans Scott…” He sighed, and got up to hug his friend. “We’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Just after Scott left, Derek came home with some groceries, and two of his former betas. As soon as Erica walked in with a plastic bag, she wrinkled her nose. “What in God’s name is that smell?”

“It’s Stiles,” Derek said motioning over to him on the couch. “He’s currently in the process of turning into a vampire.”

“Vampires?” Boyd asked simply, meaning that he was not aware of their existence.

“Yep, the town’s currently over run by them.” Stiles replied, greeting them with the smile. “Hence the change in species.”

“You have the worst luck Stilinski.” Erica said, pulling him into an awkward one armed hug.

He rolled his eyes, not able to disagree. “Yeah, yeah I do. What have you two been up to?”

“Not much, just clearing our heads a little. We were planning on coming back next week, but Scott called and said you guys needed our help?” She shrugged, nudging Boyd.

He huffed. “It was fun.”

Nodding, Stiles looked at Derek then back at them. “I mean, they turned me, and they’re killing people, and we’re having a hard time finding them…” Both of them were staring at him with wide eyes. “Yes, my heart stopped, it does that. You should see me cry.”

“It’s actually pretty disgusting.” Derek said from the kitchen. “Almost as bad as the smell.”

“Anyway, it’s good to see you two. I know Isaac sort of missed you guys.”

Boyd almost smiled and Stiles put it on his small victories list. Erica smiled. “We missed him too! We missed you too Derek!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you did.” The former alpha said skeptically. “That’s why you guys checked in to let me know you two were okay.” He then came out to join them. “Are you going to stay at your houses, or are you staying in the guest room?”

Stiles whipped to look at Derek with shock and anger. “You have a guest room?”

The wolf blushed slightly, ignoring him otherwise, as he looked expectantly at the two teenagers.

They were holding hands, and looked so much better than when they left. “I think we’ll go home. If these things are hunting humans, we should protect our parents.” Boyd nodded in agreement.

Derek nodded. “Alright, but you’re welcome to stop by anytime.” They both nodded, Erica hugging him tightly, and Boyd giving him a handshake.

She turned around just as they were leaving. “Derek. You were a good alpha, even if you don’t think you were.”

Stiles was still glaring at him. He glanced at the vampire. “It’s their room, always has been, theirs and Isaac’s.”

Sighing, Stiles went back to the couch. Derek followed him.

“You get to talk to Gwen?”

“Yeah, totally not what I was expecting!” He was glaring at the wolf again. “Why didn’t you tell me she was cute and not all ‘queen of darkness’ dude!”

“I didn’t even think of it. Was she helpful?”

“Somewhat… She said vampires use anchors too, to keep them from eating people. I am an anchor expert, so that’ll be easy.”

“You talked about me didn’t you?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, it just came up. I mean Scott was there, and she was all ‘wolves rock’, so I was like ‘that’s why the Hales were your friends…” Stiles was ranting and Derek smiled, he missed this side of Stiles that he hadn’t seen in a while. “… and she wanted to give her regards about Laura.”

“Well, next time you talk to her, tell her I appreciate it.”

Nodding, Stiles rested back. “She said I’m going to start wanting blood… How am I even supposed to know…”

“I’m sure you’ll know… could be gradual or sudden, just means, definitely no humans.”

“O-Oh… I should call my dad…” He got up and went to Derek’s room for some privacy.


	7. First Blood

The conversation with his dad was short, and not quite as bad as the last one, as he assured him he’d be home soon. After he finished the call, he and Derek sat on the couch for a while, Derek reading a book and Stiles on his computer. They feel asleep on opposite ends of the bed again, and woke up curled around each other to the sounds of knocking on the door.

Derek growled and pulled Stiles closer, but Stiles wriggled out of his grip. “It’s Scott… and… and one of the others…? And… and I smell… I think that’s blood…”

The vampire was already out of bed and heading downstairs by the time Derek pulled himself into a sitting position. He wondered what time it was as he pulled the door open to see Scott and the twins standing in front of him. Between the twins was a man in restraints, a man with blood covering his mouth.

“You caught one?” He asked, putting a hand over his mouth.

Aiden smirked, “Yeah, since Scott said we weren’t allowed to dissect you.”

The other two wolves glared at him, moving to bring the seemingly unconscious vampire into the room. Stiles shut the door behind them. “Who did he attack?”

“It bit Lydia.” Scott said, warily. “She’s at Deaton’s with Allison and Kira right now.”

“She’s probably immune… like she was with the werewolf bite, and the kanima venom…” Stiles reasoned, still staying back. Derek finally came down the stairs, with a length of chain.

“Put him against the pillar.” The twins did as they were told and Derek tied up the vampire. “How’d you knock him out?”

“Kira zapped him with lightning…” Scott said, before turning to Stiles with a worried look. “You okay?”

“Yeah… I’m fine, just the smell of the blood…” He shook his head.

“Isaac’s should be bringing some from the hospital, for you and some to use as a bribe for this one.”

Stiles nodded, hearing footsteps on the stairs and opening the door for Isaac so he wouldn’t have to stop in his run. Isaac ran straight to Scott, handing him a messenger bag. “Your mom says if she loses her job because of this, we’re both so grounded that she’s keeping the mountain ash set on the house.”

“Noted.” Scott said, opening the bag. He pulled out a bag of blood, staring at it for a while before looking up at Stiles. He tossed it to him.

As soon as it was in his hands, he disappeared into the bathroom.

The four wolves all watched the door for a while, then turned their attention to the vampire bound to the support beam. It didn’t look like he was waking up anytime soon.

Stiles was shaking as he cut off one of the corners with a pair of scissors that he found in the medicine cabinet. The scent of blood hit him and felt his mouth water and his heart stop. His whole body ached, and the feeling got worse as the first drop of blood hit his tongue. That first drop was salty and metallic and it made him want to throw up, but then the blood started flowing into his mouth, and the taste changed to something sweet, but tangy, like a fine wine. As he swallowed, he felt the ache turn into a burn and as the blood settled it was spreading through him as a gentle warmth.

Once the bag was empty, it didn’t take long for the feeling to go away and for his heart to start beating. He sat back for a while, taking a few breaths before getting up and looking in the mirror. There was only a little bit of blood on his face and he quickly cleaned it away. He opened his mouth and examined his teeth, still no fangs that he saw.

Derek was waiting for him outside the door, and he walked straight into him with an “oof.”

“Uh, sorry.” The wolf said. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah… a lot actually…” He gave him a small smile and walked around him to throw out the bag in the kitchen.

When he came back in the four wolves were gathered around the vampire, who appeared to be awake. Aiden slammed his head into the post, and Scott asked something of him nicely. The vampire was laughing, but stopped to look up at Stiles. “So you’re the brat that Don gave his life to turn?”

Stiles stopped, and looked between the faces of Scott and Derek, who were staring at him. He then looked back at the vampire. “Yeah, I guess… wh-what’s your name?”

“Harry.” He said with a smirk. “You're one of us now huh? How’s it feel, _Stiles_?”

“I’ve had worse.” Stiles smirked back, moving to settle crouched between Scott and Derek. They were both staring at him, and he shrugged.

“He hasn’t said anything to us, and he woke up the second you opened that bag…” Derek whispered to him.

Nodding, he glanced at the wolf. “He probably sees you guys as dogs or something.” Then he looked back at the vampire. “What do you and your friends want with Beacon Hills?”

“The Neamton.” Harry said the name as if it would bring the ceiling crashing down.

“It’s not really all it’s cracked up to be. You guys should really just pack up and leave.” Stiles replied quickly.

“Oh, no, our leader knows how powerful it is. Maybe even powerful enough to put us at the rightful place on the food chain.” Then he smiled at Stiles. “Brother.”

Scott growled. “He’s not your brother.”

“More than yours.”

The alpha had his claws out and ready to slice into the man’s face. Stiles grabbed his wrist. “Scott, stop. He’s baiting you.” He glared at Stiles but drew his hand back.

“Oh, yes, baiting a werewolf, how contrite…”

“Big word.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Why would you want to turn me? It wasn’t to add me to your ranks.”

“No, but if you wish to join us, you’d be happily accepted among us.” He shrugged as best he could. “Our leader saw how powerful you were, in terms of influence over the two biggest threats to claiming the town.” His eyes then flickered between Derek and Scott.

“You should’ve killed me then.” He said with a grin. “Why don’t you tell me who many of you are there?”

“I’ve lost count. We’re a big group.” Harry smiled, and Stiles could see his fangs. “You can be sure there are at least twenty of us. It’s a lot of mouths to feed, sorry about all the humans we’ve killed.”

“I’m sure you’re real sorry.” Scott growled, his eyes flashing red. Stiles put his hand on his shoulder and he gritted his teeth. “Dude, your hands are freezing.”

“Get used to it.” He sighed, looking back at Harry. “I don’t think he’s going to give us much more information.”

“Can we kill him now?” The twins said together.

“Not until Deaton gives us the for sure that Lydia’s not turning into a vampire.” Scott said.

“The red-head? What is she? Her blood tasted off.” Harry mused.

“Banshee.” Isaac supplied.

“Ah, yes. Should’ve known you’d have one. I’ve been told Banshees are immune.”

“So, can we kill him?” Aiden said impatiently.

Scott rolled his eyes and stood up. “Yeah, fine, I guess.”

The twins went home just as soon as the vampire was a pile of dust. The other werewolves were standing in Derek’s kitchen, discussing what to do next, with the oldest scolding Isaac and Scott for being out so late on a school night. Stiles was standing by the pillar, staring down at the ashes.

Isaac went and waited by the door as Scott put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, making the vampire jump. “Dude, he hurt Lydia, he was hurting innocent people.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles pulled out of the touch. “I’m not upset about him being dead, Scott.”

Scott gave him what Stiles called his alpha-look which was a lot like an angry puppy-pout. He sighed. “I was just thinking that if something happens… happens to me now, that’s what’ll be left. There won’t be a body for my dad to bury.”

The alpha hugged him, but didn’t know what to say. He left quickly with the other teen wolf. Derek was on the stairs when he called for Stiles. “Lets get back to bed.”

Nodding, Stiles followed him into the bedroom. They didn’t start apart though. Stiles nuzzled up against Derek’s back. Derek sighed, it sounded like a content sigh, as he turned over and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. The wolf pressed a kiss to the vampire’s temple as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Sheriff Under Attack

The next time Stiles woke up, it was to Derek staring at him. The wolf was smoothing circles onto his cheek with his thumb and he had this dumb expression on his face that made Stiles not-currently-beating heart ache.

“Morning.” Derek said with a smile.

“Yeah…” Stiles replied, feeling himself smiling back. “That feels good, you should like never stop.”

“Really?”

He closed his eyes again with a hum. Derek stopped and he was about to protest when he felt lips on his lips. It was gentle and non demanding and nice. When he opened his eyes again, the wolf is looking at him worriedly, like he had done something wrong.

Smiling and sighing happily, Stiles touched Derek’s chest gently. “You know, I lied, that’s better. We should do that forever.”

Laughing, Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead again and got out of bed. Stiles groaned as he followed. He found that his bag has made its way up there and he wasn’t sure how. Going with it, he changed after Derek was out of the room and downstairs.

When he got downstairs, Derek was standing in the kitchen, a coffee mug in his hand. Stiles smiled at him, walking over. He stopped short, the scent hitting him. “I’m fine Derek, you can put the blood away.”

“I just want to make sure…”

“Sure of what?”

“Sure you’re not going to attack Allison when Scott brings the pack by after school.”

“Yeah, okay… fine.” He held out his hand and Derek placed a glass in it. “Uh, so… about… about that…”

“The kiss?” Derek took a sip of his coffee.

“That, yeah…” Stiles tried to take a casual sip of his drink, but ended up downing the entire glass, his body filling with warmth until the glass left his lips. He looked up to see the wolf staring at him. “What?”

Without saying anything, Derek set down his cup and closed the gap between them. His hand curled around Stiles’ neck and they were kissing again, a little different than when they were in bed. Stiles dropped his glass, melting into the older man. When Derek pulled away, their breath mingled and Stiles was staring at the blood smeared on the wolf’s lips. “You seemed to be enjoying that blood.”

“I liked that kiss better.” Smiling, Derek pulled him back for another kiss. Stiles moaned, licking at the blood on Derek’s lips.

“You’re phone’s buzzing.” The wolf said against his lips, sounding annoyed.

“They can leave a message.”

“The towns over run by vampires and all your friends are werewolves…”

Groaning, Stiles pulled away. He answered and frowned. “Mrs. McCall?”

“Stiles… I know that right now you’re not… Scott told me…”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He heard her take a few breaths before continuing. “The Sheriff’s station was attacked last night… Your dad lost a lot of blood…”

Derek caught the phone and Stiles when he started falling. He said Stiles’ name a few times before slapping him across the face. The teen spluttered and stared up at him. “They attacked my _dad._ ”

“Yeah… we’re going to get them Stiles.” Then he turned his attention to Melissa on the phone. “Did they bite him?”

“Yes, I think so. He’s currently unconscious.”

“I want to see him.” Stiles said quietly.

“Stiles, I don’t know…”

“I want to go see him Derek.”

Sighing, the wolf reached out and wiped the tears from his eyes. “We’ll be in to see him.” Then he hung up the phone, pulling Stiles close to him. “As soon as you’ve calmed down enough that you’re not covered in blood.”

When they walked into the hospital, Stiles stopped and Derek heard his breathing change. He looked back. “You okay?”

Nodding, Stiles took Derek’s hand. “I just want to see my dad… this place smells like blood, and death.”

Derek chuckled, squeezing his hand gently. Melissa was at the desk when they approached; she moved around the desk and walked toward them. Stiles was sure she was going to hug him, but stopped short.

“It’s okay, I could use a hug.” Stiles said with a small smile. “I promise not to eat you.”

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. “He’s doing alright, he’s stable, but he hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Thanks, for the bags of… you know…” He took in the scent of her, she smelled delicious and he could hear her heart beat, but he didn’t want to eat her. Her scent was also familiar, comforting and like family. “Can I see him?”

Melissa nodded, “Yeah… Uh, is Derek coming back with you?”

“I am, just in case.”

They stood outside the Sheriff’s room, with Derek’s hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You going to go in?”

“D-Do you smell another vampire in that room? I need to know he’s not one too.”

“I’m not sure.” Sighing, he nuzzled into Stiles’ hair. “But, if he is, the vampire that did this to him is still alive, and we can cure him.”

Stiles nodded and went inside. His dad was hooked up to a few dozen machines, and a blood bag. He sat down in a chair next to him and took his hand.

“Want me to lock the door, so no doctors come in here to see you crying?” Derek asked gently. "If they see that, you'll be the next one in a hospital room."

“I’m trying not too… Like Scott said, he’ll freak out.” He took a shaky breath. “But yeah, better none of the doctors see…”

A few minutes later, the Sheriff started to stir. Stiles leaned closer. “Dad?”

“Stiles?” The Sheriff looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m fine Dad… I think I’ve got a handle on it… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Am I going to turn into a vampire?”

“I don’t think so… you don’t smell like a vampire… Does the bite itch, or burn?” Stiles looked at him seriously.

“No…”

“Good.” He smiled, squeezing his dad’s hand. “I mean, if you were turning, there is a cure.”

“Why can’t you be…”

“It’s complicated, and I sort of lost my window of opportunity…” He shrugged. “Do you remember anything? What the vampires looked like or anything?”

“Not really, they went after me first…” The sheriff groaned as he tried to sit up. Stiles pushed him back down. “I was in my office, so I didn’t really see anything…”

Looking up at Derek, he frowned. “We need to check all the deputies to make sure none of them are turning.”

Derek nodded. “You going to be okay if I leave you alone?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be fine.” Then Derek slipped out. The teenager turned his focus back to his dad. “I freaked out when Melissa called and said you were attacked.”

“It’s good to see you son.” He smiled at him. “Are you coming home soon?”

“Yeah, I said I was. Probably in the next couple days.”

“Do you know when the doctors are going to release me?”

“No idea. Didn’t think of it when I was talking to Melissa.” He chuckled. “I’ll ask her if she comes in or something.”

They were quiet for a while. During that time, looking at the bandages on his dad's neck and arm, Stiles couldn't help but feel responsible. He also wondered why his dad would be attacked so fiercely if the vampires were out to scare the wolves. If they wanted to piss off Scott, they should've attacked the hospital. Stiles put his mental questioning on hold when he noticed his dad staring at him. “How did you get out here, in the daylight?”

“Sunlight doesn’t actually kill vampires…” He snorted. “Just makes us really uncomfortable.”

“Oh, that’s good. Means you still have to go to school.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles smiled. “Yeah, though I haven’t been doing much of that lately.”

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. McCall came in. “Why is Derek roaming the halls, scaring the hell out of patients?”

“Checking to make sure none of the deputies got turned.” Stiles said matter of factly. “Can you go help him, before he gets security called on him?”

She nodded and left.

“So, staying with Hale is going well?”

He rubbed his neck and didn’t look down at the sheriff, and was sure he might have been blushing. “Yeah. It’s going fine, he’s being really supportive and helpful…”

“Anything else going on?” He raised an eyebrow at his son. “The way you two were looking at each other…”

“I don’t know… We haven’t talked about it…”

“Well, I don’t want to have to arrest your werewolf boyfriend.”

Stiles groaned. “Daaad. I’m like seventeen, besides I’m not even human anymore, I don’t think laws apply.”

“They apply if the non-human in question is my son.”

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at the door to see Derek enter. “Hey, everyone’s clean. We should probably get going.”

Stiles nodded and smiled down at his dad. “Call me when you get out, okay? I’ll be home soon.”


	9. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry it's been a little while since I updated! But here it is! Next chapter, I promise the boys are going to talk about their feelings. So that'll be awesome. Oh! And if I don't reply to a comment, it isn't because I don't love you, I just have no idea how to answer you.

When they got back to the loft, Stiles moved to get out of the car, but Derek was still sitting and the car was still running. Derek sighed. “I’m going to the Sheriff Station.”

“What? Why?”

“See if I can get any clues or something… or pick up a scent…”

“Oh, yeah, okay… Uh, but be careful, both of any vampires or of the not-injured deputies that are …” He was shut up by Derek pressing his lips against his.

“I’ll be fine.”

Stiles nodded, staring at him.

 “You need to go talk to Gwen.” Derek pushed on his shoulder, trying to get him out of the car. “We’ll talk later.”

When the teenager got upstairs, he grabbed his laptop and opened it. Instantly, the call invitation flashed across the screen. He accepted and frowned at her. She frowned back.

“Hey, you alright?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Uh… mostly. My dad got attacked by vampires, but he’s okay…” Stiles shrugged. “And I just have a lot going on in my head right now.”

“Your father? Why would they attack your father?!” Gwen looked shocked as she readjusted herself.

“He’s the Sheriff… and he knows about the supernatural…” He sighed, rubbing his face. “So, lots of reasons for them to want to hurt him…”

“Is he turning?”

“No! None of the attacked cops were… Derek and I went to the hospital to check.”

“You went to the hospital? How did it go?”

“Good… good…” He smiled. “I could smell the blood, but it wasn’t really making me want to attack… even when my best friend’s mom hugged me.”

“I’m glad you took my request to heart. Speaking of, how is it, your heart?”

Putting a hand on his chest, he took a deep breath. “It’s spending a lot more time not beating, but it currently is…”

“Good. Should stop in a few days, after the fangs grow.” Then she left the screen and brought back a notebook. “I wrote down some things I thought we should go over.”

“Oh, okay…” He watched her page through it. “Maybe you could just mail that to me…”

Laughing with her fangs showing. “I will, if you wish, but I think we should talk about them at least.”

Nodding, he waited for her to start talking, which is difficult for him, due to his talkative nature.

“Do you have ADHD?”

“What? Uh, yeah…” Stiles frowned, not sure what she would care.

“There’s some evidence to suggest that people with attention disorders can learn to control supernatural traits more quickly.” He nodded again. “So it could explain your ease in controlling your hunger for blood.”

“Well, at least it’s useful for something…”

“Alright, so yesterday, I forgot to mention how you turn people.”

“By bite?”

“Not all who are bitten turn, you need to have a desire for them to become a vampire…” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “It’s difficult to do, if you’re in control.”

“I don’t think I want to turn anyone into a vampire.”

“You might want to someday, Stiles.” She smiled at him gently. “A vampire’s life is a long and lonely one. When the last of your friends die, you may choose to turn someone so they cannot leave you.”

“I don’t… Are you… I’m probably going to die before that happens, the way this town is.” Stiles conceded. “And… and the only person I can currently think of to have forever… is already a wolf…”

“Ah, that would be the thing on your mind.” Giving him a knowing smile, she turned her page. “Do you want to talk about sex and blood first or vampires and werewolves first...?”

“Uh… what?”

“Sex, lets go with sex. It all goes full circle anyway.”

“Uh, I’m a virgin.”

“I don’t really care, Stiles?” She said waving her hand. “I just wanted to tell you that sex makes your desire for blood greater, and that drinking blood to sexual desire…”

“Well, awesome… uh…”

“Don’t bite your werewolf partner.”

“Because he’ll die?”

“Yes. I mean it’s not so great for you either, you have very awful flu like symptoms for a few days.” She took a deep breath. “Also, avoid being bitten by a werewolf, the bite will increase your hunger but return you to a mortal state for several days, along with messing with the wolf’s senses.”

They were both quiet for a long while before Stiles sighed. “Is there any way to not kill wolves by biting them?”

“Uh… Yes, but it’s been a few centuries since I’ve seen it…” She shook her head. “Most wolves don’t even do it among their own kind anymore, much less with vampires.”

“Okay? What is it?”

“Being mates. A werewolf mated with a vampire is immune to vampire bites… and the werewolves of its pack are immune to the bites of that wolf’s mate.”

“Mates? No one has mentioned mates before…”

“Exactly. I’m sorry Stiles…” She sighed. “Listen, I think you’ll be alright. You just need to trust yourself.”

“Thanks. Easy for you to say.” Then she hung up. “Well, bye to you too.”

He laid staring up at the ceiling for a while before he felt his phone ringing. “Hello?” Stiles let it lay next to his head.

“Hey man,” Scott replied, sounding nervous.

“Just bring her over, I’m not going to eat her. Though, Derek’s not here… so you might want to wait until he comes back…”

“No, dude, your dad?”

“He’s fine. Derek and I went and saw him earlier.” He scrubbed his face with a sigh. “We just need to get these fucking monsters out of our town like a week ago.”

“Agreed.” Then the alpha sighed, saying something to the others with him. “Alright, we’ll be over in a little while.”

“Cool. I think Derek got a fruit platter or something while he was the store. He’s so weird, because teenagers don’t eat fruit.”

Chuckling, Scott hung up on his best friend.

After he got out a bunch of stuff from the fridge Derek marked “pack stuff” he heard movement in the hall and went to open the door. The whole pack was staring at him, and he felt uncomfortable as they walked in, some going for the food and others sitting a little too close to his laptop.

Scott hugged him with a smile. “I’m glad you’re doing good.”

“Me too. I think I’ll go home when Dad gets released from the hospital.”

He nodded and headed inside with the rest of the pack, standing close to Kira and taking her hand. Stiles rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to see Isaac and the twins going at the food. “This is for everyone.”

Isaac rolled his eyes, taking another strawberry. “Dude, you smell ridiculously bad, and like Derek.”

“Happens.”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

 _Technically_ he thought as he walks away without answering.

Allison was staring at him from across the room. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. “Hey, huh…” He looked at Lydia where she was standing next to her. “How’s the bite?”

“Better than yours.” She moved her hair to show the scabbed over holes in her neck. He winced, and shook his head. “How are you?”

“Good. I’m good.” He glanced at Allison taking in her scent.

“Do I smell good Stiles?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Eh, better than the wolves, but nothing impressively delicious.” Stiles shrugged, giving her a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes she smiled back at him. “My dad wanted me to make sure, about your condition. He’s of the opinion we should stake you.”

“Big fan of your dad.” Stiles said, pointing at her. “But, uh, yeah, tell him, that I can totally handle it and there will be no need to do any staking of the Stiles.”

Both girls smiled and nodded. Stiles nodded back, glancing at the door as it opens.

Derek sighs, mumbling something about teenagers and his life choices as he makes his way over to Stiles. The teenager smiled at him and met him halfway. “Sorry about the fact that you only know teenagers dude.”

He huffed, glancing around. “I don’t hate most of you.”

Suppressing a chuckle, they both turned his attention to Scott when he cleared his throat, and started talking. “Okay, so we all know the Sheriff’s Station was attacked last night.”

“There wasn’t anything helpful at the station, just a lot of blood.” Derek chimes in, with a severe frown. “The attack was definitely planned, and ferrorous.”

Stiles grimaced. “Dad said the vampires went after him first, and left him in his office before they went for the deputies.”

Scott frowned at him, but nodded. “We need to get them before they hurt anyone else.”

“How?” Aiden asks, looking annoyed. “There are a lot of them, and a couple of us… and vampires are fucking hard to kill in a fight, betas aren’t a match for them.”

“But another vampire would be.” Isaac said, staring at Stiles. Then suddenly everyone was staring at him.

“Yeah, okay, great, I could probably like help with like one or two, but… but they’re more experienced than me.”

“We could challenge them.” Ethan says softly. “Vampires like to be challenged, because they get bored.”

Scott nodded, thinking, still staring at Stiles. He eventually smiled at his best friend. “Hey, you want to do something really stupid?”

“You know me man, me and stupid are how we got into this mess, right?”

The group clustered closer, working out specifics of their challenge, and how in the hell they were going to get their challenge to their enemy.

Once they finished, the others left, leaving a mess and Derek and Stiles alone. Stiles was staring out the window at the setting sun, thinking about the next night, when he and Scott were just going to wait in some creepy as all hell alley and hope a vampire will stumble upon them. Derek’s cleaning up, with impressive speed, and Stiles could help him, but he likes watching the werewolf bend over too much.


	10. Boyfriends at Last

Once the loft was clean they sat on the couch, looking ahead and looking at each other occasionally. Derek eventually groaned and turned his entire body toward Stiles. “I know that this is hard for you… right now…” He ran his fingers over his stumble. “And I just need to know if you want this… if you want more time, we can do that…”

Stiles brushed his lips across Derek’s gently, mostly to shut him up. “Dude, I want this… definitely…”

Giving a smile that looks more like constipation to Stiles, the wolf moved a little closer and put a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

As he rolled his eyes, he rested his finger tips on Derek’s knee. “As for waiting, no way… but maybe we can go slow...”

“Yeah, we can do that. That would be perfect.”

Stiles gave him a cocky grin. “Because your last two girlfriends were mass murdering pyscopaths?”

It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes, but he laughed.

“So, we’re boyfriends, now?”

“According to your father, we already were.”

Blushing profusely, he shook his head. “You heard him say that? Man, he’s so… you know he once told me he knew for a _fact_ that I wasn’t _gay_ …”

“Are you gay?” The werewolf raised an eyebrow at his now boyfriend.

“Uh… I’d probably go with bisexual…” Stiles shrugged, glancing down where their hands had found each other and were intertwined. “What about you?”

“I’ve heard the term ‘hetro-flexible’… and I think that fits best in this situation.”

They smiled at each other softly and silence fell over them again. Stiles pulled away and stood. “I’m going to grab a shower…”

Nodding, Derek stayed where he was. “Don’t use all the hot water, I’ll get one when you’re done.”

Stiles was sitting on the bed, looking through the translation Lydia had done of the bestiary when Derek came in a pair of old sweats. He glanced up at him and immediately back down. “That’s so not even fair dude…”

Chuckling, Derek sat next to him and kissed his cheek. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

He groaned and placed the papers aside. “What do you know about mates?”

The wolf looked confused as he put a hand on Stiles’ back. “I thought you wanted to go slow.”

“I _do._ ” Shaking his head, he got off the bed. “Gwen brought it up…”

“Why would Gwen bring up mates?” He was still staring at Stiles, looking utterly confused.

“She said… she said that a werewolf mated to a vampire won’t die if bitten by a one…”

“Do you want to drink my blood?” Derek stood up, closing the space between them and putting his hands on the vampire’s arms.

“I don’t know! But I don’t want you to die if I would accidently bite you or something!” The teen said it a little frantically.

“You won’t. I trust you.” He shook him gently until they had their eyes locked. “But if you’re so worried about it, we can talk about it again later, and see if Peter knows anything about it. All I know is there’s a ritual, but I don’t know what it is.”

“Ugh, I hate Peter so much.” Stiles groaned, closing the space a little more.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Early the next morning, Stiles jolted awake with a gasp and the taste of blood in his mouth. He was worried for a second that it was Derek’s blood as highlights of his nightmare replayed. Derek woke up, blinking at Stiles. “You okay?”

Stiles pulled his limbs away from the wolf and sat up, putting a hand in his mouth, feeling his brand new fangs and the two healing puncture wounds on his tongue. “Uh-huh. Fangs…”

Giving him a few incoherent blinks, Derek sat up too. “Lemme see.”

He opened his mouth and the wolf frowned. “Impressive. You know yours don’t go away, right?”

As he got out of bed, Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we’ll just have to be careful with them, huh?”

“Yeah… Where are you going?”

“Bathroom, be right back…”

Stiles came back after rinsing out the taste of his own blood from his mouth and poking his sharp and pointy canines. Derek pulled him close, kissing his sleepily. “I like the fangs.”

“They are pretty bad ass.” The vampire chuckled and snuggled closer.

“You’re not going to go back to sleep are you?”

“Nope. I’m going to Edward Cullen your ass.”

Derek mumbled something Stiles didn’t put in the effort to listening to exactly what as he watched the wolf drift back to sleep. When Derek woke up to his alarm going off, he found himself to be alone in his bed. He listened closely, slightly worried, to downstairs. Stiles was drumming his fingers in the kitchen, making the wolf roll his eyes as he got out of bed.

When he got into the kitchen, the vampire didn’t look up from what was probably still the translation as he took a sip from a mug that smelled like blood. “Morning.”

Stiles smiled, but still looked down. “Hey sleepy head. Made you breakfast.”

Looking next to Stiles, he saw what looked like a fresh plate of bacon and eggs. He smiled and sat next to him. “What are you looking for in those?”

“Just something… the killing thing could help, since they might try to kill Scott and me tonight…” The teen shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. “And the grouping stuff… I just want to make sure I can… can still be pack…”

Derek sighed. “Scott will always consider you pack. You were his pack even before he was a wolf, much less an alpha.”

The teen just nodded and went back to reading. The older male finished his breakfast and set his plate in the sink. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Yep.”

“Stiles, will you please look at me?”

Sighing heavily, Stiles turned to him. Derek kissed him gently and shortly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah… just tired… couldn’t get back to sleep after the nightmare…” The vampire shrugged and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends’ shoulders. “And the sun’s particularly bright today… it’s making me irritable.”

“Maybe I can make you a little less irritable.” Stiles squeaked in surprise when Derek lifted him up and carried him to the couch, where he casually dropped him. He then positioned himself over the younger male and pressed his lips to his again.

Hitting him gently, Stiles groaned. “You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah?”

“And I love you.”

Derek smiled. “What happened to slow?”

“I mean it.”

The wolf latched his lips to the boy’s neck. “I love you too.”

Moaning quietly, Stiles squirmed into a more comfortable position. Above him Derek rolled his eyes and pinned down his shoulders and moved his lips back to the teen’s. “Hold still.” The wolf muttered against the other’s lips.

“Careful: fangs…” Stiles said as he fisted a chunk of the wolf’s hair and pulled him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Derek groaned as he accepted the invitation. He carefully explored with his tongue as he moved in between the teen’s legs. Stiles groaned as Derek rolled his hips against his. The wolf took that as an invitation to repeat the action and moved his lips back to Stiles’ neck, where he was gently biting and mouthing at the skin.

“ _Shit_ …” Stiles breathed, starting to match Derek’s hip rolls.

With a bark of laughter, he moved to stare down at Stiles as they rutted into each other in their pajamas. Stiles stared up at him with half lidded eyes and his fanged mouth hanging wide open. They continued like that, with occasional kisses, until Derek was collapsed on top Stiles.

“Well…” He groaned, removing his arm from the confines of the not-space between his and Derek’s chests. “There goes taking it slow…”

Chuckling, the wolf moved off Stiles, into the infinitely small space between him and the back of the couch. “We kept our clothes on.” He put his hand on the exposed skin between the top of Stiles’ pants and the bottom of his shirt.

“My dad can’t arrest you for this, right?”

Derek kissed him as he rolled his eyes. He then pushed Stiles off the couch. “Go clean yourself up.”


	11. Vampire Queen

When Scott shows up just before dark, he walks in to the loft to see Derek sitting stiffly on his couch, reading a book, and Stiles asleep, and curled up using Derek’s lap as a pillow. The alpha stared at them for a while before walking over quietly.

Stiles’ eyes opened and he stared at Scott. “Uh… hey… this is…” He looked up at Derek, who was looking down at him with a challenging expression. “This is totally what it looks like…”

Scott nodded, blinking a little faster than normal.

“Derek and I are sort of, completely like an item now.” The vampire sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Surprise.”

“It’s not. I’m just upset that I lost the bet.” He smiled and crossed his arms.

“Who won?” Stiles tilted his head curiously. Derek smacked the back of his head. “Ow… right. People shouldn’t be betting on my love life dude.”

Scott snorted as Derek rolled his eyes.

Standing up, Stiles kissed Derek gently. “I guess Scott and I should get going.”

“Yeah…” The wolf pulled him back down for a desperate kiss. “Be careful.”

The vampire nodded and turned toward Scott. “We ready then?”

Nodding also the alpha glanced at Derek. “I’ll make sure I’ll bring him back safe.” Then the two teenagers walked out of the loft.

“You two are cute together.” Scott grinned at Stiles.

Stiles pushed him into the railing of the stairs. “Shut up. I hate you.”

“I brought you the Jeep.”

“I love you; you’re the best friend a guy could ask for man.”

Scott did a double take of his vampire friend. “Dude, you have fangs.”

“Yep, they don’t retract like yours do. Are they super noticeable? Is Finstock going to have a heart attack?”

“Nah, I don’t think they’re that much pointier…” The alpha shrugged, putting car keys into Stiles’ hand. “Still remember how to drive?”

“I’m undead, not suffering from amnesia.”

Once they were on the road, Stiles glanced at Scott. “So where are we going Scotty?”

“Uh… one of the back alleys near downtown.” Scott shrugged, looking out the window at the setting sun. “That’s where all the victims have been found… where we were when you got bitten.”

“Alright, cool. Can you check to make sure my baseball bat’s in the back?”

“Dude, you’re a vampire. What is a baseball bat going to do?”

“Make me a little farther away from the other, older vampire?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Vampires don’t get claws.”

Chuckling, Scott shook his head. “Alright, fine, bring the bat.”

“Thank you.”

After finding a place to park, the two boys walked down an alley, eerily similar to the one Stiles got attacked in. The town was very quiet for so early at night, even though it was a weekday. The two both silently agreed it was because of the deaths.

Once they were to the back wall, there was a pair of laughs behind them. “A little late for baseball practice, isn’t it boys?” A female voice mocked.

Stiles and Scott turned to look at the pair. The woman looked exactly as Stiles was expecting Gwen to look like. Her companion was a male a little younger than him and Scott, and looked slightly scared.

“We’re not out to play.” Scott said, showing off his alpha red eyes. “We want to talk.”

“You’re the alpha? My boys have been talking about you like this impressive leader.” The woman sneered at them. “You’re but a boy.”

“You’re the leader of all the vampires attacking our town?” Stiles said as Scott was mentally recovering from the insult.

“Yes. As close to a leader as our nest has.” She smiled at Stiles gently. “Do you wish to join us?”

“Never.” He replied immediately. “Hurting people just because you’re more powerful? That’s disgusting.”

“No! We don’t want to hurt them. We need to feed, Stiles.” Pouting, she glanced at Scott. “I know your wolf friends don’t truly understand. They can survive without giving into their instincts, but you, child, know that we’ll die without blood.”

“Stop calling him child, like you’re above him!” Scott said calmly. “And stop lumping him in with you. He might be the same species, but Stiles is nothing like you or your pack.”

“I was having a discussion, dog. I suggest you stay out of it.”

“No, you will answer Scott too. This is his territory. He is the Alpha of the Beacon Hills wolf pack, and you’ll show him respect.” Stiles moved his bat onto his shoulder, looking at her smugly.

“You know Stiles, I turned Don, many years ago. He was one of my favorite sons. Micheal here,” She motioned to the boy next to her, speaking as if neither of the teenagers had spoken. “was one of his too, your brother. I’d happily welcome another of my grandsons to my bosom.”

“I thought I already told you my answer. I don’t want to join your nest.” Stiles glanced at Scott.

“He’s part of my pack.”

She grunted angrily, walking a little closer. “If you insist on speaking, I suppose I can’t ignore you. What do you want, werewolf?”

“To challenge you. For the territory, and the Neamton.”

“Oh? So if we win, we can have it?”

“Yes, but there are conditions to the fight.”

“Of course there are.” She was now at a distance that they could see her roll her eyes. “Let us discuss this in more civilized surroundings, somewhere public.”

They ended up in a diner, where the staff were eyeing them warily. After their order was taken, the woman, who was apparently named Ramona, shooed Stiles and the other younger vampire away with a stern look, saying “grownups have things to discuss.”

The two ended up on the other side of the divider. Stiles stood by the wall listening them talk about terms, Ramona agreeing mostly to the terms the pack had decided the night before.

“You shouldn’t be listening. Ramona will get mad.” The boy said, glancing up from the claw machine.

“I just want to make sure she doesn’t hurt Scott… he’s my best friend.” Stiles said carefully.

“Who killed Don? Do you know?”

“Why?”

“I’m glad he’s dead. He wasn’t very nice…”

Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. “Uh, yeah, two of my friends…”

“Thank them for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Glancing at the table Scott and Ramona were talking at, he walked over to Michael. “Do you like being with them?”

“My nest?” He shook his head.

“Can you control your hunger?”

The boy shrugged. “I think so… I don’t drink a lot of blood usually…”

Stiles smiled. “Listen, I’m going to get you out of there, I promise, alright?”

Michael smiled back and nodded. “Yeah!”

A few minutes later, Ramona came in and collected Michael. Stiles went over to the table and collapsed across from the wolf. “It sounded like it went well.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, this Friday night.”

“What day of the week is it today?”

Rolling his eyes and looking thoroughly annoyed, the Alpha stood up. “It’s Monday.”

They paid the bill, which was mostly for coffee, and walked back to the Jeep. “What was with you and that other vampire?”

Stiles sighed. “I felt it, a blood connection. The bestiary said that vampires can feel connections to people they turn, and people turned by the same person. I feel bad for him.”

Nodding, the werewolf got into the Jeep. “Okay, so what? Are you going to get him out?”

“If I can…” The vampire started the vehicle. “I mean, I have no idea what to do with him, if I could… and nests are a lot different than packs…”

“You’ve been researching.”

“Did you think I made out with Derek and slept all day?”

“Yep. Exactly what I thought.”

Taking a hand off the wheel to hit his friend, Stiles rolled his eyes. “Are you coming back to Derek’s or should I drop you off at your house?”

“Your house. I left my bike there.”

Once Scott left, Stiles looked up at his house and sighed. He got out of the Jeep and unlocked the front door. The house smelled like him, but not him now. It was weird, especially his room. He ignored it for now, making a mental note to try to cover up the scent of teenage human and whatever was growing mold under his bed with his new scent, as he grabbed a few more clothes, a text book, and the box with his condoms and lube. Glancing at the window he noticed new curtains, black out curtains and he smiled sadly at them.

When he got back to Derek’s, the wolf was sleeping at an awkward angle on the couch. Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting his things on the coffee table before straddling him and waking him with a gentle kiss. Groaning, Derek opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

“Hey sourwolf.”

“Hey… how’d it go?”

“We have a boss battle scheduled for Friday night.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles chuckled. “Video games… the big fight of a level?” When that didn’t make the wolf look any less confused, the vampire kissed him again. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm getting tired of self editing, which you might notice a slight increase of misspelling and such, so if anyone's interested in beta-ing and like can, that would be super cool. If not, I'll live. Thanks! Hope you guys are still enjoying this!


	12. Devil's Deal

Derek and Stiles settled into bed and after a few lazy kisses, the wolf could sense the vampire was still awake. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” The vampire said it quietly, trying to still pretend to be asleep.

“Stiles, I can hear you thinking.” Derek huffed.

“It’s nothing… I just… I might get my blood brother out of the nest, if I can.”

“Well, what are you going to do if you can?”

“Maybe see if Gwen wants company. She seems lonely…” He nuzzled into the wolf. “I’ll figure it out of I can manage it.”

“If it’s something you want, we’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks…”

When Stiles woke up the next morning, Derek was gone, and he could hear him downstairs, panting from exercise. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Derek didn’t notice at first that the vampire was watching him, and when he did, he let go of the bar and stumbled slightly.

“Good morning.” Stiles smiled at him as he walked over to kiss him gently.

The wolf raised an eyebrow. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Very much.” Stiles ran a hand over his stubble. “But you stink of sweat, you should get a shower.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek went over to the bathroom. Stiles smiled and went to the kitchen to open a bag of blood.

The two spent the day lazily, making out for a while before Derek started to read and Stiles caught up on school work and watched TV on his laptop. After school let out, Erica and Boyd stopped by for a while, with her discussing their adventures in detail. They left just as it was getting dark.

As Derek was making himself dinner, Stiles’ phone rang. The hospital. “Hello?”

“Stiles! Melissia just told me I’ll be released tomorrow around five in the afternoon.” His dad said.

“That’s great Dad! I-I’ll come pick you up!” Derek was staring at him.

“So you’re coming home?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Despite the wolf’s eyes on him, he beamed. “I mean, I might start sleeping over at Derek’s more often… after this whole mess is over with.”

The wolf nodded and went back to cooking.

“Alright… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yep! I can’t wait!” When he hung up, he grinned at his boyfriend. “And I know you know how to get in through my window pretty sneakily.”

“That was one time.” Derek growled.

“Whatever, Miguel.”

“Most people don’t kiss their cousins like this…” He leaned over and attacked Stiles’ lips with his. Both smiled when they pulled away.

It was when they were settling into bed, that Stiles’ phone rang again. He sighed and answered it. “Scott?”

“I need you and Derek to get to Allison’s apartment, right now.” The alpha sounded upset, especially as he barked at Isaac to calm down.

“What?”

“A vampire attacked Allison and her dad… I think Chris is okay, just unconscious… but Allison… she looks a like you did after you got bit dude.”

“We’ll be there in a bit.”

Derek had already changed back into his clothes from the day. Stiles fell as he tried to change quickly, making them take even longer. When they arrived, Stiles noticed Deaton’s car in the parking lot. He and Derek took the stairs too at a time, deciding the elevator was too slow. They walked into the apartment, and saw Chris on the floor, his heart beating steadily and smelling of blood and himself. Derek crouched and checked on him more closely. Stiles followed the other source of blood to Allison’s room where Isaac and Scott were both clutching her hand on one side of the bed. Deaton was on the other, checking vitals.

“How is she doing?” Stiles could smell that she was different than the other night.

“Turning.” Deaton said, not looking up at him. “But, her attacker is still alive, we could use the cure on her.”

“How?” Isaac said instantly. Stiles held back a sarcastic comment about the wolf not wanting a vampire partner.

“Well, I have all the herbs I need back at the clinic, as I collected them after Stiles got bitten…” He then turned to the vampire. “What I don’t have is the blood of the vampire that bit her.”

“We’ll have to get it then.” Scott said with determination, but not confidence.

“Isaac, did you see the vampire that attacked them?” Stiles said, staring at the wound Deaton went back to tending on her shoulder.

“Uh… sort of…”

“Stiles, what are you thinking?” Scott turned to glare at his friend.

“Ramona trusts me, I think… I could ask her, to make the vampire that did this give us his blood.” He said, turning his eyes to Scott. “Allison scares me now, imagine what she could do with fangs?”

Both wolves smiled slightly. Deaton looked at Stiles. “It’ll take a few days for the antidote to brew, she can’t drink any blood or else it will irreversible.”

Nodding, the vampire took the syringe the emissary held out to him. “Okay… I’ll do anything short of joining their nest to get it.”

“Thank you Stiles.” Isaac said simply.

“Do you know where to find them?” Scott said, his eyes flashing red for a second.

“Yeah… Michael told me where they were hinding.” Then he turned and saw Derek glaring at him. He sighed and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s. “I’ll be back soon. Take Allison back to the loft?”

Nodding, the wolf glared at the huntress. Deaton sighed. “Meet me at the clinic when you get it.”

He arrived at the mill, and stared at the spiral cut into the wall before approaching the two vampires by the door. “I want to talk to Ramona. My name is Stiles.”

The one grunted and opened the door. Stiles walked in and glanced around at the numerous of his own kind staring at him, muttering how he smelt like dog. He spotted Michael and waved at him, offering him a small smile; the boy just stared at him, nodding his head slightly.

In the darkest corner of the building, he saw Ramona sitting on an old arm chair. She smiled at him and motioned for him to approach. “I assume you are not here to reconsider my offer to join your family, here?”

“No. I’ll stick with my pack, thank you.” Then he sighed. “I’m here because one of yours attacked two of ours, despite the agreement you and Scott made.”

“Oh? Who?” She tilted her head.

“The Argents. They’re human, but they’re pack.” Stiles said it forcefully, because he knew it was true. “Allison is turning, and we all agreed that she’d be too scary with fangs.”

“He did not mention the Argents, when we spoke, but very well.” The woman stood, motioning the closest vampire over and whispering to it before it disappeared among the others. “You want the blood of her maker so you can cure her.”

“Yes.” He pulled the syringe out of his pocket.

“As it was not part of your Alpha and my agreement, you and I will need to make an agreement of our own.”

“I’m not joining you.” He hissed at her.

“No. I want you to turn someone, of your choosing.” She moved closer to him and put a finger on his lips to keep him from talking. “Within two weeks of the fight on Friday.”

He looked at her for a while, pushing her hand out of his face. Finally, as another vampire approached, still covered in Allison’s and Chris’ blood, he sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

“We’ll swear on it, like vampires. Give me your hand.” Warily, he let her take his free hand. She pressed her nails into his finger tips and he sucked in a breath at the pain. Doing the same to herself, she put her wounded fingers against his. “You swear to turn another into a vampire within two weeks of this Friday?”

Nodding, he took a deep breath. “Yes.” Then he cried out, feeling a painful sensation follow his veins from his hand to his heart.

Ramona pulled her hand back, licking her fingers as she took the syringe, pulling blood from the other member of her nest. “Now, if you fail to fulfill your promise, you will gradually become weaker, until you die, within a month after.”

Stiles stared down at his hand as the cuts healed. “Well.” When he looked up, he pocket the vial of blood.

“There is something else you wish to discuss.”

“Michael.”

“We could add him to the agreement your alpha made with me?” She smiled at him, her eyes shining with victory.

“If we win, I want him…”

“And, the converse? What do I get from you if your pack loses?” The vampire ran the back of her hand across his cheek.

Shivering, he pulled away. “Me. I’ll join your nest.”

“Lovely. Just what I wanted to hear.” Then she took his hand, not cutting him up this time. “It’s a deal.”

Stiles nodded, tearing his hand back. He turned and walked out slowly, his head held high. Once he was out of the sight of guards, he sprinted to the clinic.

Deaton was standing over a pot of boiling herbs, that the scent of made Stiles want to throw up. He took the vial of blood and added it, stirring it in. The mixture turned red and started smelling worse.

“Oh, ew… Allison is going to have to drink that shit?” Stiles covered his nose with his elbow, trying to keep from gagging.

“Unfortunately, unless you’d rather have another vampire in the pack?”

He didn’t make eye contact with the druid. “I don’t want Allison to be a vampire. I know the hunters have those stupid rules about being turned and suicide.”

Nodding, Deaton looked at him with his annoying, know-everything gaze. “You should go see if she’s woken up. Hunters tend to go through the vampire transformation quicker and more aggressively than others. She’ll need you to help her, Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s weird, but okay…”

When he got back to the loft, he could hear Derek yelling at Scott in the kitchen and Isaac trying to sooth Allison in the main room. He sighed and walked in.

Allison glared at him, standing up and rushing toward him. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her. Internally he grinned, because he could totally kick Allison’s ass right now.

“Don’t be mad at me! I just had to agree to something I really don’t want to do to get the blood to cure you!” Stiles said instead, his tone slightly agitated. “You should be worshiping the ground I walk on!”

Her expression softened as Isaac pulled her back. “Thank you, Stiles…”

“Listen, you’re stuck here until it’s ready. Deaton says this is going to hit you worse than it hit me, because you’re a hunter.” She gave him a confused looked, so he shrugged and continued. “I’m going to help you not kill people or drink _any_ blood until you’re human again. One drop, and you’re stuck like this.”

Allison nodded, glancing back at Isaac. “You should go.”

“But…”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Check on my dad, please?”

With a nod, the beta left.

“You should get some sleep.” She nodded and Stiles showed her to the guest room. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Both of the wolves were staring at him. “What did you have to agree to Stiles?” Scott asked.

“I have to turn someone…” He sighed, not looking at either of them.

“What?!” Both of their eyes were glowing. Derek took a few steps toward him. “If you were going to agree to that, we should’ve just let Allison turn!”

“I’ll figure it out, okay? It’s not that big of a deal. I mean, you turned like four people on a whim Derek.” He said, glaring at the werewolf.

Scott stepped between them. “Yeah, we’ll figure it out, and whoever you decide to turn will figure it out, just like Erica, Boyd, and Isaac did.”

Both of them sighed, crossing their arms and turning away from the alpha.

Groaning, Scott rubbed his face. “Fine, I have to get home. School tomorrow.”

Once the other wolf was gone, Derek sighed and glanced at Stiles. “I’m tired. We’ll discuss this later.”

“Okay… I’m sorry.”

“I know.” The wolf kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you...” Stiles smiled at him, following him to his room.


	13. About Mating

Stiles went downstairs and found Allison and Derek eating breakfast and glaring at each other. Despite everything, Stiles knew Derek wasn’t overly fond of the Argents, even if he now trusted them. “Can we stop with the glaring? Thank you.” He ducked his head in the fridge and pulled it out. “Der, where’s my blood?”

“In the back freezer, with the lock.” The wolf glanced at Allison. “Just in case.”

Stiles took the key and went back and got himself a bag. He handed Derek the key back before pouring it in a glass. “Don’t torture yourself staring at it Allison.”

She grumbled and went back to her food. “Did Deaton mention why it was worse for hunters?”

“Does Deaton ever explain anything?” Stiles said, taking a few gulps of the blood. “I assume it’s because of your already aggressive nature… I mean, we’re going to fix you, so it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Yeah, then why does my whole body hurt so much?”

“Because it does that. I managed to ignore it.”

She glanced at him and frowned. “Why does that smell so good?”

“Because its blood and you’re turning into a vampire?” He shrugged, finishing the rest and rinsing the cup. “Did you talk to your dad?”

“Not yet, but I got a text from Isaac this morning that he’s conscious, and that he talked him out of going and staking the entire nest.”

“You should go call him, and get a shower.” Derek said glancing between the two of them. “There are some of Erica and Cora’s spare stuff in the guest room. I’m sure neither would mind.”

She nodded and went upstairs.

Stiles took her seat and pushed her plate away. “How did you choose who you turned?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I chose people that needed help. Isaac wanted a way to protect himself. Erica wanted a cure to her disease. Boyd wanted to be part of group.” Derek glanced at him. “You could always break your promise.”

Stiles groaned. “No, I can’t. We made a magical blood pact… If I don’t do it, I’ll have a slow and painful death.”

Sighing, Derek ran his fingers through the other male’s hair. “How long do you have?”

“Two weeks after Friday…”

“We’ll find someone, are there any major Twilight fans at school?”

Snorting, Stiles tilted his head to kiss Derek. “Thanks, for not being as angry as you were last night…”

“Peter’s coming by later.”

“Stake me now…” Stiles groaned. “So this is why you were being nice about it… I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t.”

When Allison came back in, she looked panicked. “My heart stopped.”

Chuckling, Stiles got up and lead her to the couch, to explain the essentials for her next few days as a supernatural creature. After their talk, they discussed school and the battle plans for Friday. Derek sat next to Stiles, reading his book calmly.

When Peter came in, Allison immediately went upstairs to the guest room. Stiles could hear her calling Isaac. Peter walked in, smiling at Stiles. “So, we had to go and get ourselves involved with vampires did we?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up. “We totally planned this.”

The older wolf’s eyes glanced at the stairs. “You and the huntress?”

“Her cure’s brewing at Deaton’s right now.” Derek said, moving to stand slightly infront of Stiles.

Nodding, Peter looked between the two and smiled. “Ah, so you finally caved, did you nephew? I knew you would eventually. Just want you to know, I completely approve of him.”

“Shut up.” The younger wolf said, glaring at his uncle. “What do you know about mating?

“Oh? Moving quick are we? I didn’t write a toast.”

Growling, Derek crossed his arms. Stiles rolled his eyes. “I was told that mating can stop a vampire from killing a wolf with a bite.”

“Ah, well, in that case, let me show you.” When they both looked at him skeptically, he sighed, walking over to them with his hands up in surrender. “Dry run, promise.”

Peter took both of their hands, examining the palms. “There are two different rituals. One where the intended mates self officiate, another where an alpha declares them to be mated.”

Both nodded, glancing at each other. Continuing, Peter ran a blunt finger over both their palms, he smiled. “Firstly, both of you need to cut your hands. For ceremony, you usually cut each other’s hands. After that, you take hands.” He put their palms together and they took the hint, interlocking their fingers. “Now, if you’re officiating, then you each say ‘I, _your full name,_ take you as my mate’ in turn. Then magic happens and you’re mates. You need to consummate within twenty four hours, or do it again.”

“And if we did happen to want Scott to do it?” Derek said, glaring at his uncle.

“Then, he’d wrap both hands around your hands and say ‘I, _Alpha Scott McCall_ , appoint _Derek Spencer Hale_ and _I assume your best friend knows your name, Stiles_ to be mates for life’ and then you should consummate, but at that point, being mates isn’t your choice.”

 Both nodded, and kept their hands together, but letting them drop between them. “So, when’s the wedding?” Peter cooed.

Derek rolled his eyes. “How do you know this?”

“Laura was mated, I overheard her asking Talia about it once.” He waved his hand dismissively. “She regretted it later, I know.”

“When did she do this?”

Shrugging, Peter walked toward the door. “I should go. My show’s almost on.” Then he was gone.

Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss and smiled up at him. “If we do go through with this, would you regret it later?”

Derek shook his head, kissing him again. “No, but you might. Mates… when one dies, I’ve heard that there can never really be anyone else… I’m going to die Stiles, I’m mortal.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t regret you being the only person ever, even if you were gone.”

When they started making out on the couch, Allison came down to check if Peter was gone and groaned. “Get a room.”

“This is my house Allison.” Derek said against Stiles’ neck.

“Don’t you have to pick your dad up soon Stiles?”

Moving carefully as to not dislodge the wolf giving him a hickey, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. “In like half an hour…”

After that half an hour, Derek was looking at him like a kicked puppy, muttering about having to spend time alone with Allison. Allison just looked severely more dishelved than Stiles had ever seen her. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” He said simply. “I’ll be back as often as I can, while Allison’s still vamping out.”

Both of them rolled their eyes at the term _vamping out_ , but nodded. “Go home Stiles. Tell your dad I’d love to come over for dinner sometime, as your boyfriend.”

Smiling, he nodded and left. When he walked into the hospital, his dad was arguing with Melissa over him having to use a wheelchair. He walked over and his dad smiled at him, giving him as tight of a hug as he thought wouldn’t kill him. Derek had mentioned earilier that he was gripping him a little to tight, and that was coming from a werewolf.

“Hey, you look much better than last time I saw you.” Stiles smiled as his dad as he sat in the wheelchair.

“You too son.” The Sheriff smiled.

Melissa walked closer to Stiles, whispering in his ear. “I put another couple bags in with your dad’s stuff.”

“Thanks Melissa.”

Once both Stilinski’s were in the Jeep, and on the road, the older looked at his son. “Sunglasses huh?”

“Still hurts my eyes like a bitch.” He shrugged, glancing at his dad. “But I’m adjusting.”

“Stiles, if you… uh… need blood… you can…”

Before his father could finish, Stiles slammed on his brakes and tore off his sunglasses to better get across his look of disbelief. “No, you are not offering yourself to me like this. No way!” He ignored the cars honking at him as he looked at his father.

“I’m your father…”

“Ex-fucking-actly! You’re my father! I’m not going… I won’t… NO!” The vampire was staring to get mad.

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine Stiles.” The sheriff sighed, crossing his arms. “But the offer still stands if you change your mind: I trust you. I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth, but I trust you son.”

“Fine.” The teen then replaced his sunglasses and drove them home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night! I got bored, don't judge me. There will probably be one more chapter before the battle, and then the battle chapter will probably be either ridiculously short (battle scenes and I aren't very good friends) or super long (which I suppose detail wouldn't be a bad thing). Probably only 5~7-ish, give or take, more chapters, maybe, unless I decide to keep writing due to boredom.


	14. School and Roses

Once they got home, Stiles ordered them take out, which his Dad stared at him for a while a little confused about the eating thing.

“Eating people food isn’t going to hurt me. It still tastes good.” Stiles shrugged, shoving curly fries into his mouth. “Oh, uh… Derek wants to come over for dinner sometime, to meet you, as my boyfriend.”

The sheriff laughed and nodded. “Anytime, after the current mess is cleaned up.”

After dinner, Stiles went back to Derek’s loft, to find the two of them sitting on the couch, glaring at each other.

“What happened?” They both turned their gazes at him.

“He punched me.” Allison gritted out.

“She attacked me while I was making dinner.” Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles walked closer to them, kneeling in front of Allison.

“You’re starving for blood aren’t you?” She glared at him and Stiles took it as a yes. “Just think about Isaac, and your dad, and the rest of the pack. They need you to act human, so you can actually go back to being human. Besides, if you hurt my boyfriend, we’re going to have issues.”

Nodding, Allison took a few deep breaths. “Okay, okay. I’ll try, I’m sorry. I think with Derek it was more the smell than the hunger…”

Stiles patted her knee awkwardly. “It’s awful isn’t it? You should smell Scott.”

Allison laughed and then left, likely to give them some privacy. Derek smiled at him. “You did good.”

“Thanks, I try.” He sat next to him. “Dad said you can come over whenever, for dinner, just give me a heads up, okay?”

The wolf nodded and kissed his cheek. “You sleeping at home tonight?”

“Yeah… I’d tell you to sneak in, but you need to stay here to make sure Allison doesn’t go eat anyone.”

Derek chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. “You coming by tomorrow, right?”

“Yep, right after school. To check on Allison and see you…”

School was a bizzare experience, making Stiles concentrate like he never had before. The sounds and smells around him were a little overwhelming. “Dude, I so see why school was so awful for you those first few days after you got bit…” Scott laughed and shut his locker, staring at his best friend. “I’m serious. Like Danny smells delicious and I really want to push him against the locker and sink my fangs in his neck.”

Danny apparently heard him and winked at him. “Get in line Stilinski.”

Stiles watched him go and then looked at Scott, who was looking at him with a disgusted and terrified expression.

“I was mostly joking! I’m not going to sink my fangs into anyone.”

“What about the person you agreed to turn?”

“Scotty, can we worry about that later? I mean, I have like two weeks to pick someone and warm them up to the idea!”

“Alright… How’s Allison?”

“She’s fine. A little agitated, and ridiculously hungry, but she’s doing fine.” He shrugged, heading to class.

“Stilinski!” Finstock yelled, getting up from the desk and walking toward him. “I swear to God, if you miss one, I mean one! More day of class, I am personally going to make sure you don’t move onto the twelfth grade!”

“I was sick! It wasn’t my fault I was missing class!” He protested, glancing at Scott as he walked by. “You can even ask Scott! I could barely get out of bed!”

“I don’t care! You missed like a month of classes not that long ago!”

“I was out of my mind, sleep walking, hallucinating! I escaped from a mental hospital in my deranged state! You really wanted me at school after that?”

Finstock appraised him. “Fine, two days! You get two more days out, or you’re off the lacrosse team.”

“Fine!” Stiles resigned, going to sit next to Scott.

After school let out, Stiles stopped by the clinic with Scott. Deaton welcomed them with a smile. “It’s almost ready, about another hour.”

The teenagers shared a glance. “Allison might change her mind about vampirism when she smells this stuff.” Scott said, shaking his head.

Nodding, Deaton walked over to his cabinet and pulled out his rack of herbs. He pulled out a few vials and handed them to Scott. “These might help, if you’re fighting against vampires.”

“So I shouldn’t touch those?” Stiles pointed at the bottles in his friend's hand.

“Correct. The Hales didn’t interact with vampires on a large enough scale for me to know what kinds of herbs would affect vampires, so I had to ask around.” He took one bottle back from Scott. “Stems of roses with the thorns still attached.”

“Roses? Remind me to tell Derek not to get me roses, ever.”

“Stiles, this isn’t a joking matter. Being pierced by one of these would give you a silimar affect as wolfsbane on Scott.”

Scott frowned, taking the bottom back and pulling out one of the dry stems. “Do you counter act it the same way?”

Stiles watched as the wolf twirled the poisonous thing in his fingers.

“No, it won’t kill a vampire, but weaken it severely. After a few days and a few feedings, the poison will work itself out of the system.” Satsified with the answer Scott put it back in the bottle.

“Rose by any other name…” The vampire mumbled, looking at the other labels. “Blessed water, I’ve been told that it burns.”

“Yes, it may be your most useful weapon against the other vampires.” Deaton sighed. “I have more, I will see that Argent gets it, so he can weaponize it.”

“Okay, and this last one?” Scott looked at the label. “Millet seed?”

“Like the myth that if you spill seeds or rice in front of a vampire they have to collect and count every one?” Stiles stared at Deaton. “That one can _not_  be true. Can’t.”

“No, it’s not quite true, in that sense. It acts much more like Mountain Ash.” Deaton said. “There are a few other seeds that work just the same, poppy and mustard. If placed across a road or other path, it will trap the vampire on that path, not allowing it past that point, so it can be a little less wasteful than a circle of Mountain Ash.”

“Do you want to test the counting myth?” Scott smirked at Stiles.

“Not really, I’d really rather not.”

Deaton spent the next hour, telling them what he found out through research, most of it things Stiles had already learned from Gwen. After that he put the cure in a container for them to take to Derek’s for Allison.

“Stiles was right, you do smell worse than Derek.” Allison mocked, smiling at her ex. Scott smiled back, handing her the lipped cup.

“Deaton said you’ll probably throw up, a lot, after drinking it… and it’s going to hurt.”

The soon to be not-vampire nodded and went into the bathroom to drink it. After she had drank it, the other three heard her swear and do as promised.

“Oh, gross… she’s puking blood…” Stiles covered his nose. “I’m almost glad that I couldn’t be cured, because that does not sound fun.”

Scott glared at him for a second before pulling out his phone. “I’m going to call Chris and ask him to pick her up. I think they’d both like that.”

Stiles and Derek both nodded, while Scott moved to the kitchen to talk on the phone. Derek then wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. “How’d school go?”

“Fine. I mean, the sounds and smells were a lot distracting, but I’ll get the hang of it…” He smiled and looked at him. “Not all of us were born with super senses.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek kissed his lips. “It wasn’t very easy for me either.”

“Lighten up sourwolf.” Stiles smirked, kissing him back. “So, now that you’re not on babysitting duty, why don’t you sneak in my window tonight?”

“Because your dad has guns.” Derek smirked back at him.

Scott finished his phone call, and waited until Allison, who looked absolutely miserable but smelled human again, was taken home by Chris and Isaac. He then went to meet up with Kira to _study._ Stiles stayed at Derek’s a little longer, before going home.

The next morning, Stiles woke up and was saddened by the lack of werewolf in his bed. He sent a text to Derek, pouting to himself. **I thought guns didnt scare u**

He got a reply once he got to school. **Snuck in and out without even waking u**

**Could b lying**

**Left my jacket on ur desk chair**

Stiles smiled and walked up to Scott, who was talking to Isaac. The beta stared at him. “Your heart isn’t beating.”

“It happ-… Actually I think it’s been stopped since last night, when I left Derek’s…” Frowning, he put his hand on his chest. “I think I’m officially fully turned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit is going down next chapter! People are going to almost die, and some people will die (not anyone you love though, promise! That's Jeff's job, not mine!) I'm going to take extra care to make sure the next one is super awesome! I'm also going to take some time to work on my other fic a bit! (Which if you haven't and you like OFCs just left of mary sue and magic!Stiles, you should check it out) Anyway, love you all. You're all beautiful people.


	15. Prize Fight

The tension coming from the pack that Friday was a scent that overshadowed the rest of the student body, and two freshmen had cut themselves on their lockers and were bleeding, a lot. Stiles glanced at Allison across the table at lunch and was glad she looked like her normal self again; Deaton had given her an herb to put in tea to keep her from turning if she got bitten again tonight. Lydia was arguing with Scott and Aiden that she shouldn’t have to go, that she’d only be dead weight and a liability. Kira was staring intently at her mystery meat, trying to zap it with her mind, which was pretty adorable. Scott glanced at the vampire. Stiles looked away. He had told him the day before about the additional clause he added to the agreement with Ramona, and the alpha wasn’t too happy about it.

After school, the group headed over to Derek’s where Chris and Peter were going over a map and Derek was pacing by his big window. Allison and Lydia immediately joined the oldest two in their discussion. Derek glanced at Stiles and gave him a small smile before beginning his pacing again.

Stiles walked over and looked over the map too. He eyed a quiver of what looked like thorned arrows lying next to the map and pushed it a little farther away from him before joining the discussion. As they spoke, he also noticed small glass vials of likely blessed water. He tossed one in his hands before Scott took it from him.

Argent then started listing things that the vampires had in their favor. “Stay away from their fangs. And watch them carefully, they’re faster than you are.”

Erica scoffed. “How fast could they really be?” Stiles smirked, moving from where he was standing by the table to where Erica was leaning by the door in the span of a second. He had been practicing that around his room this morning when he woke up late. “Oh.”

Chris cleared his throat and everyone turned from Stiles back the hunter. “Vampires aren’t quite as strong as wolves, or have claws, but their favorite way to kill, next to blood letting, is ripping out the heart, since it’s the most effective on their own kind.” He stared at Stiles and the vampire nodded, flexing one of his hands. “Also, if they lose enough blood, they’ll stop healing as quickly.”

The group nodded and the letting Allison, Lydia, and Stiles go through the battle plan. After explaining the exact plan of attack to the group, the Argents went to double checking their weapons. The wolves were growling at each other and flexing. Stiles walked over and stood next to Lydia. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Stay in a corner and hope I don’t die.” She smiled at him, though she knew she was afraid for more than just her own life.

“I can’t help feeling this is my fault.” Stiles said, trying not to sound apologetic. “I know it isn’t because it’s not like they came to make me a vampire…”

“What are you going to do Stiles?” Lydia stared at him intensely.

“Me? I’m going to take out my anger about what they did to my dad… and Allison and her dad… and try out my new vampire strength.” He shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

“No baseball bat?”

“No baseball bat.”

“Then can I use it?”

Stiles laughed and nodded.

When it was time to leave, all the couples were kissing desperately. Kira and Scott were cuddled near the door. Isaac and Allison pressed together, just out of Chris’ site. Aiden and Lydia kissing between her calling him an asshole. Stiles looked at Derek, who immediately moved over and pulled him close. Closing his eyes, Stiles pressed his lips against the wolf’s and groaned. “Don’t die.” Derek nodded and kissed him back.

When they arrived at the agreed on site, a clearing near the old Hale house,the vampires were already there. Ramona standing in front of the group.

“Are you fighting Ramona? You don’t seem the type?” Stiles called at her.

“No, Stiles, I just wanted to greet you before the battle. I will be watching, good luck.”

Scott and Derek growled in response. Chuckling, the woman moved out of the clearing, likely to perch herself in a tree. As soon as she was out of sight, the twins charged into the group of vampires, picking one of the stronger looking ones and slashing at him with their claws.

Allison and her father took a few steps backwards as they loaded their bows. Allison’s shot hit the arm of one of the vampires going after Scott, making it hiss in pain and turn to walk towards her. Kira stepped between them and used her katana to smoothly cut off its head. The one Chris shot went through the heart of one, making it stumble back and turn to dust.

Derek was doing well at fight off one on his own. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were collaboratively working on two at a time. Lydia hit any that came near her as hard as she could with the bat, shrieking loud enough to cause them to stumble away after the blow.

Stiles found himself being charged on both sides, one was moving at a human’s pace, the other was moving at the speed he had demonstrated to the pack earlier. He took a deep breath and stuck his hand out just as the faster one was next to him. His hand broke through the chest and he could feel it come out the other side of the vampire before it turned to dust. He turned to the other and smirked, swinging around the hand to punch him through the chest. Totally seeing why this was one of their vampire ways of killing, he rushed over to where two had the alpha on the ground, hands around Scott’s throat. He threw one to where Peter was standing boredly and pushed his hand through the ribs of the other.  Scott stared up at him, before taking the blood covered hand Stiles was offering to help him up.

“Dude.” Scott said with a shocked smile.

“Right?” The vampire gave his friend a fanged grin. “Could get used to this useful thing.”

There were several more vampires than there were members of the pack, but those vampires didn’t have what the pack did: each other. When one vampire went down, there was no one to come to its aid; they were all blindly attacking. Stiles had ended up back to back with Chris, who was out of arrows and panting, once the vampires’ numbers had halved to be about equal to that of the pack. He could smell that the hunter was bleeding, but it wasn’t bad since up until now both he and Allison had stayed far back. Stiles glanced back at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just a scratch. Some of them have pretty long nails.” The hunter threw a few orbs of water at vampires racing towards them before opening fire on them.

“Those regular bullets? Or did you make something special?”

“Just lead. Go, I got this, Lydia could use your help.” The older man nodded toward the banshee, who was being pushed against a wall and choked. Stiles ran over and pulled the vampire off her.

Protecting Lydia was taking its toll, as they vampires had picked her out as the weakest of the pack and were surrounding her and Stiles. A few had seriously wounded Stiles and he could feel his blood drip out of the giant wound on his stomach and the smaller ones littering his arms. He killed the last one attacking him and Lydia before dropping to his knee and clutching his stomach. His hunger was painful as Lydia knelt next to him.

Pushing that aside, he looked around. There were only four vampires left. Isaac was off in a corner, putting pressure on a wound, with Erica and Boyd both siphoning his pain. Peter, who had like three specs of blood on him, was with the Twins, who both looked severely injured, calling them babies. Kira was finishing one off, and looked pretty good for having been fighting hard (Stiles accredited it to the sword). Chris was against a tree, with what looked like a broken arm, as he ejected his last clip. Scott and Derek were growling at three of the vampires, keeping them against a wall off trees.

Allison was backing away from one as she patted all of her pockets for a weapon. When she didn’t find any, she gave the vampire a defiant glare and punched it in the face. It smiled and Stiles grimaced, knowing what it was like to punch a supernatural. The vampire threw her to the ground and bent over her. “Scott! Allison!” Stiles yelled, after trying to get to his feet and almost falling on Lydia.

The Alpha looked at his ex-girl friend and roared, running over and removing the vampire from the situation. One of the vampires that Derek was left guarding tried to run off, seeing the battle as over. The wolf quickly took care of him, and was turning back to the others when both of the others bit into his arm.

As Derek’s scream rang through the clearing, so did Lydia’s. The alpha moved back to where he left the other wolf and quickly disposed the offending vampires. He then bent over Derek, who was on his knees, holding his arm. Stiles wasn’t sure how he got to his side, whether Lydia helped him or if he used the last of the strength to sprint over, but he knew he was crying.

“No… no… you promised me…” Stiles made Derek lay down, his head in the vampire’s lap. The wolf’s eyes were unfocused, and he didn’t say anything. When his eyelids fell, Stiles started slapping him, screaming as he cried. The bite wounds were getting worse and Derek’s heartbeat was slowing.

Peter took Stiles hand and used a claw to cut into his palm. Stiles looked up at him in shock, then down at Derek’s already bleeding hand. He quickly took Derek’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Come on Derek.” Peter then grabbed both of Scott’s hands and wrapped them around Stiles’ and Derek’s. “Okay Scott, you’re going to repeat after me.”

Stiles had to say his first name slowly so Scott could pronounce it correctly, which was difficult through the sobs. After the alpha had said the last words, his eyes flashed red. Derek’s eyes opened for a second, flashing blue. He howled and slumped back into unconsciousness. The black following Derek’s vein’s faded and the puncture wounds on his arm healed. Stiles felt a rush go through him, starting with the cut Peter had put on his hand. The way the feeling spread was like the pact he made with Ramona, but the feeling was different: belonging, completeness, _mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was is super violent... wow... Anyway, the next one will be super erotic, so that'll be cool.


	16. Mates (Or who put porn here?)

Stiles was vaguely aware of the others moving around him and Derek, as he stared down at the unconscious wolf, their hands still holding onto each other tightly.

Scott removed himself from their side to talk to Ramona, who had come out from her hiding place. She congratulated the alpha on his win and handed over Michael before leaving. Looking from Michael to his best friend, Scott decided that he’d take the vampire home with him until Stiles was ready.

Boyd and Erica moved Isaac to the front seat of Lydia’s car, as the twins crawled into the back. The banshee was complaining about the blood in her car, but didn’t stop the bleeding wolves from getting in. Scott told her to take everyone to his house, instead of the loft. He then instructed Boyd and Erica to take Derek’s car back to his house, with Michael. Scott was going to drive the newly mates back to the loft in the jeep. The humans were going to the hospital, and Scott asked them to warn his mother that there’d be a vampire living with them for a few days.

Even with Scott’s help, Boyd and Erica had a hard time separating Derek and Stiles. The vampire screamed and tried to pull out of Scott’s grip as Boyd picked up the former alpha.

“Hey, hey, Stiles, calm down. Derek’s right there.” Scott held tighter onto the struggling vampire. “We’re going to get you two back to the loft, okay?”

Stiles nodded, but stared at the wolf in Boyd’s arms and didn’t say anything. The two wolves got the newly mated pair into the backseat of the Jeep, with Derek lying down across Stiles. Scott attempted to talk to his best friend as he drove, but the vampire was too focused on the werewolf in his lap. The alpha could hear that Derek’s heart was erratic, like he was in pain, and he could smell that he was also sweating, so he was probably running a fever.

“Hey,” Scott turned around and looked at them in the half light of the parking lot once they arrived. “Oh my god Stiles…”

“I’m fine.” The vampire gritted out, glancing at his friend.

“Stiles.” He put his hand up to stop him from interrupting him. “As soon as we’re upstairs you need to get yourself some blood. Can you walk?”

“I can handle the pain Scott.” Stiles said as Scott got out and pulled Derek out of the car. The vampire whimpered at the loss of contact, but crawled out. While they walked up, Stiles leaned heavily on the railing, and Scott looked at him warily. Once inside, Stiles reluctantly went to the fridge and drained two bags of blood. The alpha laid Derek on the couch and watched his best friend.

“Hey, I’m going to keep Michael at my house until you can take him.” He saw the vampire nodded slightly. “Call me later, I want to know how both of you are doing, okay?”

“Thanks Scott… you should go.” Stiles walked back in and hugged him briefly. “I-I want to be alone with him…”

Once the alpha was gone, the vampire poked at his wounds slightly. They had stopped bleeding, and some of the smaller ones were healed. He needed more blood, fresh blood. He decided he’d drink from Derek once he was conscious as he surveyed the wolf for injuries. Of course Derek was completely healed at this point.

When Derek woke up he did so half wolfed out and slashing out with his claws, growling. Stiles’ face was in the way of the claws, but he didn’t flinch, instead smiled at his mate being awake. The wolf froze, his features shifting back to human as he cradled the vampire’s cut cheek. “St-Stiles…”

“Don’t apologize…” Stiles moved from where he was kneeling on the floor onto the couch next to him. “Right now, I’m starving. Can I…”

“We… we’re mates.” Derek said simply.

“You were dying… it was the only thing…”

“Shut up and bite me…” Nodding, Stiles moved onto the wolf’s lap. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. They both leaned in for a kiss, needy and passionate. Stiles then trailed his lips down his jawline and onto his neck, seeking his pulse. “ _Shit…_ Stiles…”

Pressing a little closer, Stiles bit into Derek’s neck. The wolf groaned, arching into Stiles. As the blood entered his mouth, he felt everything he felt when Scott made them mates, but more. He could taste Derek in the blood, everything that he was to Stiles, all his pain. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted in his life. He could feel his own wounds healing with every gulp he took in. He also felt Derek’s hard on against his thigh and knew instantly that he was hard too.

When Stiles pulled away, he watched the small holes in Derek’s neck heal and he sighed with relief, even though he knew they would. Derek instantly leaned forward to kiss him again. “We should go to bed.”

They made out all the way upstairs, pushing each other against the railing and walls roughly. Once in the room, Derek pushed Stiles onto the bed and pulled off his shirt, tossing the shredded piece of clothing. Stiles disposed of his own shirt just as Derek was crawling up him on the bed. The wolf kissed up his exposed chest, stopping where the giant hole was, running his fingers where it wasn’t completely healed. “What happed here? There’s a lot of blood around it.”

“One of the vamps punched a hole through me…” Stiles said, shivering at the gentle touch.  Derek gave it another kiss before continuing up to meet his lips. “We’re both covered in blood, this should be disgusting.”

“It’s a little disgusting.” Derek rolled his hips down against Stiles’, making them both whine. “But I don’t think I can wait much longer…”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but let out a choked sound as Derek fiddled with his belt. He quickly got the hint and tugged Derek’s pants. Once they were both down to their boxers, Derek went over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Stiles worked his underwear off as he glanced at the bottle, recognizing it as the one he brought over. “H-How do you want me?”

Derek glanced at him and put the bottle in his palm. “Inside me.” The vampire stared at him, blinking a few times. “I want you inside me Stiles.”

“Uh…” Stiles stared up at him, watching Derek slip off his own boxers. The wolf then laid himself out next to Stiles, manhandling him on top of him. “Yeah, okay, we can do that…”

Rolling his eyes, he gave Stiles a kiss. The vampire nervously moved so he was sitting up between Derek’s legs, he took a deep breath and gave the member in front of him a tentative stroke. Rolling his head back, Derek groaned. Smiling in satisfaction, Stiles took his hand off briefly to put lube on both his hands. One hand gave Derek’s cock slow strokes, the other pressed a finger to the wolf’s back entrance. “You okay?”

“Just get on with it Stiles…” The wolf half growled it, and it went straight to the vampire’s dick. They both needed this right now. He worked quickly and sloppily, hoping he was opening Derek correctly, though he knew he wasn’t hurting him by the sounds he was making.

When he pulled out his fingers, Derek whined. Stiles shushed him and moved so he was lying on top of Derek. “I fucking love you.” He put his lips against the wolf’s as he rubbed lube on his own dick.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing him back. “Love you too.” It was muffled and strangled from want, but Stiles smiled anyway. He positioned himself and waited for Derek’s nod before pushing in slowly. Both of them made inhuman noises, groaning and whining. Once he was all the way in, he felt it again, the powerful sensation of _mate_. He could tell Derek felt it too, as they kissed lazily before Derek bucked his hips impatiently. Laughing, Stiles started to thrust inside of him, gently at first, but eventually the two moved together, their moans filling the space.

Stiles came first, his vision blurring, half collapsing on Derek. Derek held him up and rubbed his arms. When the vampire was mostly recovered, he groaned, and buried his face into the wolf’s chest. “I’m such a virgin.”

“Not anymore.” Derek joked, stroking his hair and kissing him gently.

“You didn’t come yet…”

“We’ll get to it.”

That made Stiles nod and pull out of Derek, kissing his way down the wolf until he was face to face with little Derek. He gave it a lick, making the wolf’s muscles clench. Smiling, he wrapped his lips around it, the hard member sitting just between Stiles’ fangs. Making a choked sound, Derek fisted a hand full of Stiles hair. Stiles was careful with him, knowing that even though his fangs wouldn’t kill Derek, he knew he wouldn’t like to take fangs to his own dick. Derek apparently felt the same way because he was keeping himself from thrusting up into the vampire’s mouth until just before he blew his load down his throat.

Swallowing down the wolf’s cum, he moved to kiss Derek again. “Even better than the blood.” He smirked and Derek rolled his eyes, taking the vampire’s hand.

“Yeah? I hate that I don’t know when you’re lying anymore.” The vampire gave him a cheeky grin and another kiss.

“I’m a pretty awesome liar.”

“So your dad tells everyone.”

“Dude, you are so not going to bring up my dad after I just fucked and blew you.” Stiles buried his face against Derek’s shoulder, groaning.

“I’m just trying to avoid bringing up the thing we need to talk about.” Derek brought their hands up to his lips and kissed his fingers. “Do I need to get you a ring?”

Stiles looked at him and sighed. “ _Derek_.”

“Do you regret doing it?”

“Saving your life? God no.” The vampire didn’t meet the wolf’s eyes. “But I wish there could’ve been another way, because I wanted to wait, for everything, ya know?”

Derek nodded, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“I wanted to like go to college and like maybe do it at our wedding, or something, wearing a tux, while you were conscious, and… not in a forest while you were dying…”

“I get it, so you’re not regretting it?”

“No! Of course not, I want to be with you, forever dude… but _mates_ … I can feel it… taste it in your blood… i-it’s… y-you were passed out earlier not b-… but because I was…” He shook his head, blood pooling at his eyes. “You were unconscious because I should’ve been… because you were feeling my pain…”

The wolf pulled the younger male’s hands from his face and kissed his forehead. “Yeah. We’re connected, we can feel each other… always know where the other is…”

“I was so not prepared for this.”

“Hey, please stop crying. If you need space, I can give you space… I can do that for you Stiles.”

“Why are you not pissed at me right now?”

“Mostly? Because it’s almost impossible to be angry at your mate.” Stiles chuckled nervously at that answer, but squeezed Derek’s hand. “But, also because I’ve been in love with you since the first time you saved my life.”

“With the bullet? That was mostly Scott.”

“You woke me back up, and you wouldn’t stop giving me grief about the whole situation.” Derek was smiling at him. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Stiles pressed his lips against his mate’s. “I love you so much… I don’t know when it happened, but I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Sex!


	17. Marked (more shameless porn)

After a shower that probably permanently stained the whole bathroom red, and Stiles getting blown against the shower wall (which was that best experience this far and probably _ever_ in the vampire’s life, despite the werewolf reminding him that he was only 17 and immortal), they cuddle on the couch, both in sweats.

“I should call Scott…” He mumbled unhappily into his mate’s neck. “And Gwen… and my dad…”

Derek chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, let everyone know we’re not dead.”

“I bet they have a bet on whether or not we killed each other…” Stiles sighed and pulled away, searching for his phone. Rolling his eyes, the werewolf handed him the phone. “Uh… thanks…”

He checked the time and called his dad first. The sheriff answered quickly. “Stiles? You alright? Is everyone else alright?”

“I’m fine, the pack’s fine.” He glanced at his mate, wondering how long he should wait about telling his dad that the wolf was more than just his boyfriend. “Derek _almost_ died, so I’m at his place, nursing him back to health. Everyone but the Argents are at Scott’s.”

“Okay, when are you going to be home again?”

“I don’t know Dad… maybe tomorrow… or maybe not until Sunday…” He stared down at his free hand. “O-Oh, uh, Dad…”

“This isn’t going to be good.”

“I sort of adopted my vampire blood brother… and he’s going to be staying with us until I can figure out what the hell to do with him.”

“ _Stiles._ ” He heard his dad sigh and imagined him rubbing a hand over his face. “Alright fine, I’ll clean up the guest room. As long as he doesn’t try to eat me.”

“Cool, thanks. His name’s Michael.”

“Michael huh? Well, it’s late, I’ve got to figure out something with these cases, I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Alright, bye Dad.”

“Are you going to tell your dad, about us?” Derek asked while Stiles scrolled through his contacts idly, making sure he added Gwen’s number.

“Eventually, maybe… or maybe I’ll not confuse him and let him keep thinking you’re _just_ my boyfriend. He’s only human.” He glanced up at the wolf, searching his face.

“I understand, I’ll just have to marry you so he knows how serious we are.”

Stiles grinned and sat up to kiss him. “After college though. Maybe you can get me that ring my junior year?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’ll take Scott to help me pick one out.” Derek smiled at him softly, putting his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

Snorting, Stiles kissed him again. “That’s a horrible idea. Scott has no sense of taste, take Lydia.”

“Alright, but I feel like she’d pick out one way out of budget.”

“Oh, she definitely will. Only the best for me?” Stiles moved so he was half lying on the wolf.

Laughing, Derek wrapped his arms around the vampire and pulled him to his lap. He nuzzled the younger male’s neck and murmured in agreement. “Call Scott, so I can get you back upstairs.”

Stiles groaned and quickly dialed his best friend’s number. Scott answered right after the first ring. “How are you guys?”

“Good. Derek was apparently passed out from _my_ pain…” The vampire shrugged. “But we’re both healed and everything, and we have a few minor things to work out…”

“I’m glad you two are okay… I won’t keep you long.” The alpha then hushed someone in the background, probably one of the twins.

“Yeah, thanks. How is everyone else?”

“All us werewolves are healed, and Allison and her dad didn’t have any major injuries and should be released first thing in the morning.”

“Cool, glad to hear.” He bit back a whine as Derek kissed his neck, hitting his hand. “How’s Michael? He behaving for you?”

“Mostly, he was hungry, so Lydia let him bite her…”

“Tell Lydia that she is the most radiant _female_ on the planet and if I _weren’t mated_ I would marry her in a heartbeat.” Stiles said quickly. Derek huffed, satisfied with his additions to the his love rant for Lydia Martin.

Scott laughed. “Yeah, I will. He’s a little wary about us wolves, but seems to like Lydia.”

“What is he doing right now?”

“Sleeping in my room, Lydia’s watching him to make sure he doesn’t run away or something.”

“Thank you Scott, you are my second favorite werewolf.”

“I used to be your favorite.”

“You should’ve put out.” Stiles chuckled as Derek growled in his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth. “Listen, can you drop him off here tomorrow afternoon? I need to go before Derek ruins these pants.”

The alpha laughed too. “Yeah, sure thing. I’ll text you when I’m heading over.”

“Uh-huh…” Scott hung up with him as he moaned, rolling his eyes.

The phone dropped out of Stiles’ hand as Derek maneuvered him so he could carry the vampire bridal style up to the bedroom. Once upstairs, the wolf set his mate on the bed and went for the bottle of lube that had made it to the floor the last time. Stiles pushed off his sweatpants, watching Derek step out of his own.

Derek laid on top of Stiles, between his legs. The vampire groaned, reaching for the bottle of lube as the wolf teased at his neck.

“Nope.” It’s slightly muffled against Stiles’ skin, but he has super hearing now too. “I thought maybe I’d fuck you.”

Stilling the movement of the hand on Derek’s back and the leg squeezing Derek’s, Stiles made a small high pitched noise. “Yeah. Definetely.”

“Yeah?” The wolf moves to look the vampire in the eyes, searching them for secondary confirmation.

“Yes.” Stiles says, arching up so their cocks press together and slide. Derek growled at the movement and drops his head. When he looks back up, his eyes are glowing blue and his mouth is filled with fangs of his own. Whimpering, the vampire arches so their lips meet, full of fangs, cutting at each other’s lips and mixing their blood in their mouths. “As long as you don’t have claws while you’re opening…”

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling away to flip Stiles over, so his as was in the air. Gasping in surprise, the vampire gripped at the sheets, looking at a blood stain from earlier. The wolf rubbed his stubbled cheek over one of Stiles’ cheek, pressing a kiss on the younger male’s ass. When his hands spread Stiles’ cheeks and he pressed another kiss to his hole, the boy shivered.

“ _Fucking **shit** …” _Stiles willed himself to not arch back to Derek’s mouth, but when his tongue traced his rim he almost died. “ _Derek._ ”

The werewolf let out an amused huff, before pushing his tongue to the back entrance and slowly working his way inside. The vampire let out a pleased whimper, burying his face in the sheets. Working him with his tongue and relishing the noises Stiles was making, Derek eventually pulled away and opened him up quickly and gently with lubed fingers. After he inserted the second one, he brushed a spot that made Stiles response with a low hiss. He smirked and continued on, remembering the spot for later.

Once he was sure Stiles was ready for him, Derek put his hands on either side of his hips, raising him slightly to line him up. Sucking in a sharp breath at the sensation of the wolf’s dick just touching his waiting hole, Stiles moved up on his elbows and looked at Derek. “If you don’t put that in me right now, I’m going to drain you until you pass the fuck out.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but slid his slick cock into his mate. The wolf growled, his claws erupting from his fingertips. Stiles made a choked noise as he sunk his fangs into his wrist.

Once the wolf had bottomed out, he leaned forward so his chest was pressed against Stiles’ back. He used one hand to keep himself upright and the other wrapped around the vampire’s chest, his palm flat over his unbeating heart. Stiles had his head dropped and he was panting, so Derek dropped a kiss at the base of his neck. The vampire turned his head and looked at the wolf, who pressed a kiss to his lips.

Derek started moving inside him, and Stiles broke the kiss, crying out. The wolf shushed him, starting at a steady pace. Before long though, he was quickly thrusting against the spot that made Stiles wake the neighbors (if Derek had neighbors) and a clawed hand intertwining with Stiles’.

They’re both close, Derek can feel it as he ghosts his fangs over the vampire’s neck, and he wants nothing more than sink his fangs into his neck, marking him as his own. As if reading his mind Stiles groaning and thrust back into him. “Bite me… fucking bite me…”

Derek does, all his teeth sinking into the flesh of Stiles’ shoulder. Usually, the wolf wouldn’t be partial to the taste of blood, but in his vampire of a mate’s case, he’d make an exception. The second the wolf’s fangs are buried in his skin, Stiles tenses and comes hard and screaming with pleasure.

“Fuck… f-fuck _fuck fucking **fuck**_...”

The wolf gave him a few more thrusts before he was going over the edge, locking his jaw even tighter with his fangs still gnawing at Stiles. Once he regain his sense he pulled back his wolf and licked at the wound, pulling his softening cock from the vampire’s ass. Stiles turned over with a groan and stared up at Derek. Their lips met in a messy but easy kiss.

“We should shower dude.”

“Too tired.” Derek replied, moving to lay next to him on the bed.

“This is all going to be so gross tomorrow.” But he didn’t make any moves to get up, just pulled his mate closer to him. He winced when Derek pressed his fingers to the bite on his shoulder. “It’s healing… but it feels like it’s going to scar.”

“Good.” The wolf smirked, giving Stiles another soft kiss. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really, but I’m not going to pass up tasting your blood.” He nosed at Derek’s chin to move it, so he could get better access to his throat. They exchanged one last bloody kiss before falling asleep.


	18. Things to Work On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was rereading this, right now after finishing, and I noticed that there was -another- chapter missing. This is what I get for only updating in the wee hours in the morning. I'm bad at this.

It was well past noon when Stiles woke up, his arms wrapped around Derek and their legs tangled. They smelled gross and he should’ve pressed harder for the shower.

“I’ll change the sheets.” Derek says quietly, turning his head. Stiles didn’t even notice that he was awake.

Mumbling in agreement, he kissed the wolf’s neck and rolled out of bed. He checked his phone for the exact time. “Scott’ll probably come by soon.”

Derek rolled and looked over the vampire appreciatively. “It’ll be interesting, I’m not sure how I’ll handle to another wolf around you.”

Stiles paused and his face flushed. “I freaked out when they pulled us apart right after, Scott had to hold me back from attacking Boyd.”

“Really?” Derek got out of bed and took a few long strides to pull Stiles close.

Their lips met each other’s, grabbing at each other with wild hands. Stiles pulled away, panting. “Quickie in the shower?”

“Yes.”

Just as they finished getting dressed, Scott texted him to ask if it was okay to come by. Derek worked on changing the sheets while Stiles paced downstairs waiting for his best friend to come up the stairs. Just as Scott opens the door, Derek comes down the stairs, staying by them with his eyes on the younger wolf.

Scott glanced over at Derek and nodded at him, before smiling at Stiles. “You both look a lot better than you did last night.”

“I think we’re both feeling a lot better.” The vampire glanced over at Derek and glared at him until he was standing closer to the two teenagers.

“So where’s Stiles’ blood brother?”

“Downstairs with Lydia. I wanted to make sure you were both really okay.” He then pulled out his phone, apparently texting the red head. No one said anything until Lydia came upstairs with the other vampire walking slightly behind him. As soon as Michael saw Stiles he ran to him and hugged him tightly. Stiles took a step back from the force, and put an arm around him. “Hey Michael.”

“Thank you Stiles.” He pulled back, but kept a tight hold to the bottom of his sleeve.

“I’ll take you up to the guest room.” Stiles didn’t look at Derek, knowing how tense he was and was only being held in place by Scott staring at him with red eyes.

Once the vampires were gone, the two wolves locked eyes. Scott looked at the older male with confusion. “What the hell was that?”

“I’m not sure. Mate reflex, to protect him from threats or something.” Derek said, blowing a sobering breath out of his nose.

“Have you two talked about it?” Lydia asked, staring at Derek with curiosity.

Stiles was suddenly standing next to Derek, pressing into his side. “Not much… we’ve been preoccupied with other mate _reflexes._ ”

Scott stares at them and Lydia rolls her eyes. “He means they’ve been having a lot of sex.”

“I can _smell_ that Lydia.” The alpha sighed.

The two mates both blushed and separated slightly. The banshee rolls her eyes again and moves to near the couch. “We need to have a talk, the four of us. Come sit down.” She sat on the arm chair that no one but Peter ever sat in, staring at the three males impatiently. Stiles and Derek sat on the couch, their knees touching but everything else purposefully apart. Scott took a deep breath and sat on the coffee table across from them.

“How does it feel?” He asks simply.

Derek huffs, sitting back stiffly. Stiles lets out a shaky laugh and leans forward. “It’s intense dude. I don’t even know if I can explain it…”

“Can you try? I’m worried about you guys.” Scott looked between them. He watched as Derek gave Stiles a small nod. Lydia grumbled something about being hopeless, as Stiles would use too many words and Derek would use too little. “You said Derek felt your pain earlier, right after…”

“Yeah. He was in enough pain that he should’ve been passed out.” The wolf looked at his mate accusingly.

“I can handle pain, alright? I had a thousand year old fox spirit stealing my life force for several days, remember?” Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms. Both wolves looked down, apologizing. “But you’re right… just because I can handle it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t do something about it… especially since it’s not just my pain now.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles in for a quick kiss, resting his forehead against the vampire’s. “You need to take care of yourself idiot.”

“What else can you share?” Lydia says, making the males look over at her. Derek and Stiles stared at her for a while before pulling apart.

“Longing.” They said it together, but Stiles elaborated. “Not just for sex… while I was upstairs I felt like I was going to die if I wasn’t next to him in the next second.” Derek nodded, taking the vampire’s hand and squeezing tightly.

“You guys can’t spend every second together… I mean…”

“Yeah, we know that Scott. We’ll have to work on it.” Derek grumbled. “We have a lot to work out. Neither of us wanted this to happen right now.”

“We were going to go slow…”

“Well, you guys will have to just force yourself to go slow. You’re both stubborn, be stubborn with this.” The banshee smiled at them. “When Stiles goes home, try your hardest to keep from seeing each other for as long as you can.”

The two grimaced, looking at each other. Scott sighed. “Lydia’s right.” They nodded, but still didn’t look happy about the information. “Okay, good, so… uh… what are you going to do about the person you have to turn?”

“I don’t know. Pick someone that could use a little strength, or something. Do you guys have any suggestions? The clock’s ticking.” Stiles sighed, sitting back and wiping his face with his free hand.

“I’ll ask around at school Monday. Despite my crazy status, I still have connections.” Lydia stood up, taking out her phone.

Stiles then looked at Derek. “Do I have to worry about someone rejecting a bite from me?”

“I don’t think so. Technically, vampires die when they turn, sort of…” The wolf shrugged. “You’ll just have to make sure that you train whoever you turn. You have definitely got the hang of vampirism now.”

Groaning, Stiles glanced at his mate. “Yeah, I got it. They’re my responsibility, just like Michael is now.”

Scott nodded. “Yes, but you’re not alone in this Stiles. You have the pack.” Then he stood up and looked at Lydia. “But we should go. If I miss one more dinner with my dad, I think he’s going to arrest me.”

Stiles stood too, biting his lip with his dull front teeth. “Before you go I want to check something.” Derek was watching him carefully, noticing how close to the other wolf his mate was standing.

“O-Okay?”

“Derek’s part of your pack, right?”

The two wolves locked eyes, both nodding. Scott looked back at his friend, confused. “Yeah? Of course he is…”

“Give me your arm.” Stiles held out his hand. Warily, the alpha put his wrist on the other teenager’s hand. The vampire brought it up to his lips and without putting too much thought into the action, sunk his fangs into his friend’s flesh.

Scott winced and pulled his wrist back as soon as Stiles had released him. Derek was standing too, his face covered in conflict of protecting his alpha against his mate. The vampire wiped the small amount of blood from his lips. “Do you feel anything?”

Looking down at his wrist, which was already healed, he shook his head. “What was that?”

“I’m mated to a member of your pack. I can drink from the pack, if I would ever have to.”

“Oh, well, that’s good, right?”

The other three nodded. Lydia was already at the door. “Can we go? I have a date with Aiden.”

Scott gave Stiles a quick hug, which ended in Derek half succeeding in suppressing a growl.

Once the other two were gone, the mates fell back onto the couch. Stiles curled up under Derek’s arm. The wolf rubbed his back. “I’m sorry… I…”

“It’s okay. I understand.” It was muffled slightly, from being said into Derek’s side. “We’re such a mess. How am I supposed to go to school like this? I don’t know if I can sleep without you next to me…”

“You’re strong Stiles, we’ll manage it. We have to.”

Stiles was just about to reply when Michael came down the stairs. The vampire sat up and looked at his blood brother. “What’s up Mike?”

“I’m hungry.” He stopped on the stairs. Nodding, Stiles got up, his hand grabbing onto Derek’s and pulling him up too. They disappeared into the kitchen, where he poured the contents of a blood bag into a glass. When he returned, Michael was standing near the couch.

“Here, it’s not the same as fresh, but…” Before he could finish it, the other vampire took the glass from him and downed it. Stiles took it back from him once he was finished, and handed it back to Derek. “Michael and I have some stuff to talk about.”

Nodding, Derek went into the kitchen, and stayed there. Stiles moved Michael to the couch, and smiled at him.

“Do you want to stay here with me? In Beacon Hills?” He stared at the boy, wondering about how old he was and where he came from.

“For a little while, if that’s okay.” He looked down at his hands.

“That’s fine. I know another vampire that travels a lot, and she’s super nice, if you didn’t want to be alone when you decide to leave.”

Michael nodded. “W-Would I get to meet her before I decided.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you to go off with a total stranger.”

“You’re a total stranger.”

Stiles aimed a glare at the kitchen door as he heard Derek chuckling. His gaze softened when he looked back at Michael. “You’re right. But we’re also brothers, right?”

He nodded again, but didn’t say anything.

“How old are you?”

“Do you mean how old was I when I turned or how long it’s been?”

“Both, I guess.” Stiles grimaced, knowing someday he’ll be responding to the age question the same way.

“I was fifteen… that was about fifty years ago.” He then looked up at Stiles sadly. “I’ve killed a lot of people.”

“Did you want to?”

“No.”

“Then it’s okay. Sometimes people die, and it’s our fault even if we didn’t want to do it. We’re vampires. We need blood to live, and it’s probably easier to kill someone than ask for permission most of the time.”

“Yeah. You killed a lot of other vampires last night.”

“Those I meant to kill. No one threatens my pack.”

Michael tilted his head and frowned. “A vampire, older than Ramona, told me once that vampires used to be like emissaries. A protector, guarding the wolves for generations.”

Stiles smiled, glancing at the spot where Scott was sitting earlier. “ _Yes._ I’m the Beacon Hills Wolf Pack’s protector. I always will be.”

“Most of your pack is really nice.” Then Michael got up and went back upstairs. Once the door was closed, Derek came back out to the living room, sitting next to Stiles.

“So, you’re our protector huh?”

“Yep.” Stiles curled up next to him. “I’m going to protect your wolfy asses from all the supernatural bullshit we attract.”


	19. Home Again

When the two vampires were leaving the next day, Stiles kept finding excuses to stay. Derek pulled him in by his waist and kissed him, hard. “Go home. Hug your dad, get Michael settled. Call me before you go to bed.”

Nodding, Stiles let Michael drag him out. “And do your homework!”

Once they were down in the car, Stiles started the car with shaking hands. “I’m such a mess.”

“You have the right to be.” Michael shrugged, waiting for him to start driving. “I mean, you’ve been a vampire a week and now you’re wolf-married. It’s a lot for one to handle.”

“I can’t be though…”

“There’s no threat right now.” The vampire sighed and turned to him. “Ramona’s good to her word. It might take her a few days, but she will leave, and most of the nest will go with her. So unless something happens, you can take a few days to be a mess.”

“Dad?” Stiles called, walking into his house. He could hear the chair in the kitchen scrape across the floor and his father’s heartbeat pick up. As soon as the man was in view, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around him.

“Stiles.” The sheriff pulled out of the hug and smiled at his son. “Can’t you kids go a little longer between supernatural problems?”

“Not really up to us Dad, but I’ll see what I can do.” Giving his father a fang filled grin, he motioned Michael over. “This is Michael, he’s going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Hello sir.” He stared at his feet. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“You’re welcome son. Go ahead and make yourself at home.” He waved a hand toward the stairs. “There’s blood in the fridge, if you get hungry.”

Nodding, Michael walked around them and went to the kitchen.

“So, uh, you and Derek…”

“Dad.” Stiles groaned.

“No, I know he’s your boyfriend and everything, but he’s a lot older than you…”

“Dad.”

“I like Derek, but you’re still a minor...”

“Dad, stop…”

The Sheriff’s face fell, and swore. “Ah hell Stiles.”

“It’s not… Dad, I’m not getting older.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Derek’s going to look like ninety or something someday, whenever, however werewolves fucking age, and I’m always going to look like a seventeen year old kid.”

“Stiles. When is he coming over?”

“Uh… I can have him over tomorrow…” Smiling, he took out his phone. “If that’s okay…”

“Yeah. If you’re serious about him…”

“Dad, you don’t even know how serious I am about him.”

He shows Michael around the house, discussing the rules: no drinking from anyone that doesn’t offer, enrolling at the school, and so on. Stiles dumped a bunch of old clothes he didn’t really wear anymore onto him and went downstairs and sat across from his dad.

“So, how can I help with all this?” He motioned to the case files and crime scene photos strewn across the table.

“I’m not really sure. I can’t exactly arrest the vampires…”

“No, they’d be able to break out… and probably kill more deputies.” Stiles shrugged, picking up a photo and grimacing at it. “The vampires will probably move on, and attack people in another town… maybe you could claim that the mass-murdering-vampire-fanatics moved on, and hope a hunter takes care of them there.”

The sheriff smiled up at him. “You know, that could work. I’ll just have to wait until they do, but more people are going to get hurt.”

“I don’t like it either, but the vampires are leaving, and even if you wanted to kill them, there won’t be a body.”

“What? Why?”

“We sort of turn to dust, when we get killed…” Stiles scratched his neck. “But, it’s really hard to kill us.”

“Oh…”

“I’m really sorry, about all this Dad… it’s all just sort of…”

“Crazy? There’s nothing we can do about it, so why not just let it get more crazy?”

“Yeah, sure, maybe Danny’ll get turned into a zombie.” Doing his best zombie impression, Stiles grabs at his dad’s arm.

The sheriff pushed him away, chuckling and standing up. “I’m tired of looking at this, do you want to watch some TV or something?”

His dad went to bed a few reruns of some sitcom, since neither wanted to watch crime dramas or a sci-fi. Stiles checked on Michael, who was already asleep, before looking himself in his own room and dialed Derek’s number eagerly.

“Hey, I missed you.” The wolf said, answering on the first ring.

“Missed you too… I mean it wasn’t too bad… I got to spend some time with my dad…” The vampire glanced at his heavily curtained window. “How’s it been for you?”

“Peter came by, but that pretty much made it worse.”

Chuckling, Stiles got up to look out at the sky. Derek huffed, continuing. “He kept telling me how happy he was for me, and how much he liked you.”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate him? He tell you anything useful about this new development in our relationship?”

“Not really, just kept telling me that we’re welcome ‘for helping us get together’.”

“Helpful Uncle Peter.”

They’re quiet for a while, and either of them speak, it’s at the same time.

“I hat-…”

“Dad wa-…”

“You go.”

They both groaned. “What were you going to say, Derek?”

“I hate this, not being able to see you.” The wolf growled. “All I want to do is run to your house and wrap you in my arms.”

“Me too man, _fuck_ … but…Dad wants you to come over, for dinner, tomorrow.”

“I’ll be there. What time?” Derek said it immediately and it made Stiles smile.

“Whenever, you can come over right after I get off school…” He glanced at his door, thinking about parent-significant other meetings in romcoms and was normal. “Where something nice, and uh… maybe bring dessert.”

“Alright…” Stiles could almost hear his mate stressing about making a good impression.

“And if you get me flowers, stay away from roses.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me…” Sighing, Derek sounded like he was fighting a shift. “You should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow.”

“ _Shit_ …”

“You didn’t do your homework, did you?”

“I _did…_.”

“You really are the worst liar in the entire world.”

“Sometimes, sometimes there’s no faking it… I should do that before I go to bed.”

“Promise me you’ll try to sleep.”

“Yeah…” He paused, tightening his free hand into a fist. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The second the line went dead, the ache in Stiles grew into a throbbing pain, like he could feel a phantom heartbeat in his chest. He glanced at his pile of homework and decided that it would keep his mind occupied. Even after finishing all his homework, around 1 am, he couldn’t fall asleep with the feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you guys want, I was thinking of making this a series-ish thing? With like Der and Stiles dealing with Stiles doing like college, then like early married years, rearing the whole pack's pups, death of like everyone (because my goal is to like depress myself), and like that sort of thing? Is that something we want? Because I sort of want to do it, so I might even if you don't want me to.


	20. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T I missed this one while uploading! I'm so angry at myself! How is this my life? Anyway, sorry! Maybe this fills in some gaps that were obviously confusing you.

When his alarm goes off, he glances at his phone and gets up to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he glanced around and spotted Derek’s jacket on his desk chair. Stiles grabs it and slips it on before slinking out of the house and heading to school.

He finds the pack in the courtyard. They all looked at him.

“Isn’t that Derek’s jacket?” Isaac asked once he was standing with them. He plucked at the collar. “Doesn’t look quite the same on you.”

“If I didn’t have something with his scent on it, I was literally going to ram a stake through my heart.” Stiles replied, glaring at the werewolf. “Okay?”

“His scent on you wasn’t enough?” Erica grinned at him, waving her hand in front of her nose. When he glared at her too, she took Isaac and Boyd and dragged them off. The twins also left, chuckling to each other.

“Did you sleep okay last night man? You look awful.” Scott asked, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I didn’t sleep at all… I couldn’t…”

“Without Derek.”

Nodding curtly, he brushed off his friend’s touch.

“You should see him tonight. I didn’t think this would be easy.” Lydia said, adjusting her rings.

Stiles sighed. “Dad wanted him to come over for dinner anyway.”

“Maybe he should go see him now, you look really bad Stiles.” Kira interjected.

“It hasn’t even been like twenty-four hours. I’d probably be better if it wasn’t so damn bright out…”

“Come on, let’s go inside, at least it’s not direct sunlight in there.”

“Allison, I love you.” Stiles whined, bolting inside. He knew she understood, because she spent two agonizing days as a creature of the night herself, and was thankful that someone did.

No one really talked to him for most of the day, trying to avoid him since he looked even more pissy than when he was possessed. Scott was forced to say something in the locker room when he saw the fresh scar on his friend’s shoulder.

“Dude, when did this happen?” The alpha motioned to it. Aiden came around the wall of lockers and stared at him.

Stiles covered his chest with his shirt, ignoring Aiden. “Uh… Derek… sort of… it was…”

“He marked you. Even wolves that aren’t mated have the impulse to do it.” Aiden said, his eyes flashing blue. “To show others that you’re taken.”

He then glanced at the other wolf. “Thanks Aiden.” Nodding, he headed out of the locker room.

“Did you guys do this…” Scott stopped himself. “Nevermind, I love you bro, but I don’t want to know about you and Derek’s sex life.”

Grinning, Stiles put his shirt on. “I am totally unloading my sex life on you later, dude. I had to listen about you and Allison for weeks.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. “Come on, one more period.”

“Just knowing I’m going to see him soon… it’s making it a lot better.” When Stiles walked into his last class with Scott, he went straight for his seat. He wasn’t paying attention to the teacher, at least not until he heard the work project. Groaning, he pressed his head against his desk. He _so_ did not have time for a project. His outlook on life dropped even further when she mentioned groups that she had randomly assigned.

His group consisted of Danny, awesome because he was smart, but Stiles was pretty sure the guy hated him, and a girl he was sure he’d never seen in his life. She was pretty, with a light brown complexion. Her eyes, big and darting around the room, and hair, silky and cut to about her shoulders, were both dark brown. She wore very hipster-ish glasses and clothes that actually looked like it would be practical to fight monsters in.

“So, uh, we could stay after school and figure out what we’re doing?” Danny asked, glancing at the girl. “Fawn, I know you…”

“For school, they’re usually a little more lenient.” She shrugged, finally resting her eyes on him.

“I can’t, today. I have plans with my dad, and my boyfriend.” Stiles scratched his cheek.

“Your boyfriend Stilinski? Is this the guy you introduced as your _cousin Miguel_?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, actually…” He then straightened up. “You know Derek Hale?”

“You’re shitting with me, you’re dating _Derek_ Dreamboat _Hale?_ ” Danny gawked at him, making him blush slightly.

“Boys, when are we meeting, if not today?” The girl sounded annoyed, but her face was blank.

“Tomorrow, my place? After school?”

The girl apparently named Fawn nodded and walked away, past Stiles.

“I’ll let you get to your cousin Miguel.” Winking at him, Danny left too.

Stiles didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Scott, or the others, as he sprinted at near blur speeds to his Jeep. As soon as he got home he went upstairs to tidy up the living room, with the exception of his bookbag in the middle of the floor.

Michael came downstairs. “Do you want me to leave?”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He didn’t even look at the other vampire, instead glancing between the time on the phone and the door.

“You didn’t give him an exact time. Don’t look so nervous.”

“Oh shut up.”

Stiles paced in the living room until he heard the Camaro pulled up in front of the house. Hearing Derek’s heartbeat fast on the other side of the door was too much and he pulled open the door, so hard that he was sure it wasn’t going to close right later.

The wolf smiled at him, looking as relieved as Stiles felt as he held out a store bought cake. “Hey.” The vampire reached for his mate, pulling him inside by the collar of the button up he didn’t even know Derek owned.

“Hey yourself.”

Then they were both grabbing at each other, their lips meeting in a kiss that was more teeth than anything. Stiles didn’t hear the cake drop as Derek pinned him against the door he didn’t remember closing. He moaned into the wolf’s mouth, pulling him closer.

They kissed until he heard a car pull into the driveway. Derek pulled away, wiping off his lips of the blood from where Stiles had sunk his fangs in. Stiles licked his own lips and walked away from the door.

Michael was in the living room. “You guys couldn’t wait ten seconds to put the cake down?” Stiles rolled his eyes, and the other vampire shrugged. “I’m going out for a while. See you guys later.”

He walked out just as the Sheriff came in. The Sheriff eyed his son and the wolf. “I picked up Chinese if that’s alright.” He held up a bag.

Derek nodded, smiling slightly. “Chinese is great, Sheriff.”

Dinner is awkward, for many reasons, and it’s making Stiles run through his check list of questions that parents ask in romcoms as he picks at his noodles. His dad pretty much knows everything about Derek. _What do your parents do Derek?_ **Nothing! Because my parents are dead.** _What do you do for a living, Derek?_ **Nothing, I’m a broody wolfman.**

Stiles didn’t see any of those conversations going well. He glanced at Derek, who was eating quietly, but seemed to be enjoying his eggroll. Pressing his knee against the wolf’s, he then looked at his dad, who was staring at Derek with the same surveying look he gave him when he suspected him of killing his sister and a lot of other things. The vampire assumed that stealing his underage son’s unbeating heart was a worse crime than murder, in the sheriff’s eyes.

“So, uh, Dad. Did you figure out how you were going to handle all the murders done by the vampires?” He picked up another single noodle, slurping it into his mouth.

“Yeah. I’m going to go with what you suggested last night. I have Parrish leading the investigation until word comes that they’ve moved on.” The sheriff gave him a cursory glance before fixing his gaze back onto Derek.

“I’m sorry, Sheriff. I bet the job was a lot easier before you knew about everything.” Derek said, frowning at the older male.

“No, it wasn’t. I can’t do anything about monsters, but now I know that it’s not all just bad people.” His gaze softened on the werewolf. “It makes it hard because I have to cover it up to protect you two, and the others, but if you guys can stop more people from getting hurt…”

The sheriff trailed off and then looked down at his food, picking up the greasiest piece of pork and shoving it in his mouth. After chewing he looked at Derek again. “So, I’m sure you understand my concerns here, Derek…”

“I do, sir.” The wolf set down his chopstick. The vampire groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “But I’m in this for the long run. I love Stiles.”

Smiling softly, which Stiles totally didn’t expect, the sheriff glanced at him. “Stiles is old enough to make his own decisions, especially when it comes to dating. You are a good kid Derek.”

Stiles found himself smiling too, despite knowing there was a “but” coming.

“However, if you do hurt him, Argent gave me some wolfsbane bullets.”

Derek chuckled, nodding. “Fair enough, I’ll keep that in mind.”

After that was settled, Derek and the Sheriff settled to talking about embarrassing stories about Stiles, which made the vampire sit there with his head resting on his arm and glare at whichever of the dear older men was speaking.

The wolf left after putting back a few beers with the sheriff. Stiles kissed him hard, just out of his father’s sight line. “Maybe you can sneak in my window later.”

“I’d consider it my pleasure.”


	21. Pet Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long (it's longer than usual though!), I was busy with being dragged around by my parents and family stuff. I also spent the only free time I've had since the last update doing character profiles for the pack's children (which took way longer than it needed to because I asked a non-Teen Wolf-fan friend for help with naming and she was completely useless). So yeah. The kids are ready for their part in the fic a million years from now.

The Sheriff’s breathing had just evened off into sleep and Stiles had just finished his calculus homework when he heard the window slide up. He smiled and got out of his chair as the emptiness in his chest washed away.

Derek smiled at him as he toed off his shoes before walking over and pulling him in for a kiss.

Stiles groaned against his lips, putting his hands all over the wolf’s bare chest. “You changed clothes.”

“I wasn’t sleeping over in jeans.” The wolf then tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Are you hungry?”

Mouthing at the skin with his lips and duller teeth, the vampire murmured. “Trying to see how long I can go without.”

“You’re just depriving yourself of everything.”

“I’m just such a masochist.” Stiles joked, pulling the wolf closer.

“You’re incredible.”

“I’m tired. We should sleep… I couldn’t last night.”

Nodding, Derek pulled back. “Me either.”

The next morning, Stiles wakes up alone, but Derek’s side was still warm and had his scent. He took in as much of it as he could before getting ready for school. School is more bearable, for most of the day, than the day before. The burning ache was more of a dull pulsing and easy to ignore.

That is until the class before lunch, he feels something, something that feels a lot like phantom hands on his dick. There’s only one thing it could be: Derek was masturbating and he could feel his mate’s arousal. His face turned beat red as he dropped his head down, looking at his crotch to find his pants tented.

Scott and Isaac both perked up and looked over at him. He covered his face when he noticed they were staring at him. The feeling persisted even after the class ended, so he grabbed his books —placing the purposefully, and rushed to bathroom.

He was alone in the bathroom when he walked into the room, with the exception of the alpha werewolf that followed him in, locking the door behind him.

“You alright dude? I mean, just suddenly…”

“I smelled like arousal?” Stiles finished, splashing cold water onto his face. It didn’t help, since it was about the same temperature as his undead skin. “ _Fucking shit…_ I can feel Derek… I hate him so much right now.”

Scott was staring just next to his best friend. “Well there’s something else we know about mates… Do you want me to go?”

“If you want… I’m not going to do anything but hope this stops when he does…” He glanced at his friend and sighed. “This is all so insane.”

“Our lives are kind of insane man.” Scott shrugged and turned to leave. “I’ll see you later.”

He sat down next to Kira later, near the end of lunch, waiting for Derek to reply to his text he sent to him after he was finally able to make his boner deflate, which involved imagining Finstock in drag. **Dude I was in class**

**Ok?**

**I felt u jerking it**

**Sorry I didnt no**

**Ill call u later**

None of the wolves were looking at him, and he assumed it was because he still smelled like sex. Lydia however slid him a stack of paper.

“What’s this?”

“A list of possible candidates to be your vampire child. It has a picture and every sad thing I could dig up on them. They’re separated by gender and age.”

He flipped through it, not really looking at any pictures or names. “Awesome, but this is a pretty big stack.”

“Apparently a lot of kids in Beacon Hills are severely messed, beyond us non-humans.” Lydia shrugged, going back to sipping at her water bottle.

Sighing heavily, he stood back up. “Thanks Lyd… I’m going to head to class a while.”

He spends the next class period very casually and apparently covertly going through the packet. Some people he recognized, like one of the underclassmen on the lacrosse team, a few girls on he has calculus with, and his that Fawn girl he just met the day before. Stiles rereads the few sentences Lydia threw on the paper, which were severely less personal or lengthy than most of the others that he was seriously considering, and frowns.

_Orphan of mixed race. She lives with her super-racist grandparents. Held back two grades, which is likely due to depression after parents’ deaths. It’s also rumored that she an extremely closeted lesbian._

During the passing period he stood by Lydia’s locker, with her pointing at some of the people on the list. He stopped her.

“Fawn Lark’s sad story is pretty clinical, compared to some of the others…” Lydia stopped immediately and stared at him like she was being caught in a lie. “What didn’t that piece of paper tell me about her?”

The banshee found something more interesting to look at in her locker while she continued. “Her grandparents don’t let her talk to anyone, because ‘they’re not her kind’. They don’t consider anyone her kind, since she’s mixed.”

“Her, Danny, and I got put together on a project.” Stiles tries to make it sound off hand. “I think it’s her. I think I’m going to turn her, Lydia.”

When Lydia didn’t reply, only dropping every textbook in her locker, the vampire gripped her shoulder and went on with the rest of the day. At the end of the day, Fawn walked up to his desk.

“We’re still on for your house tonight right?” She said, looking really nervous.

Nodding, he stood up and glanced at Danny, who was staring at him with an annoyed but expectant expression. He looked back at Fawn. “Yeah. Do you need a ride? I know Danny has his own car…”

“It’s actually in the shop, Stilinski. Ethan’s going to pick me up when we’re done.”

“The fact that your boyfriend knows where I live, I’m not going to lie Danny, is pretty terrifying.” As the human rolled his eyes, Stiles glanced at Fawn, who simply nodded in reply.

Once in the Jeep, with Danny in shotgun, they started discussing their project which Stiles wasn’t sure what this project was even supposed to be on or what kind of project it was. He caught a few things the other two were saying and it didn’t seem like it would be a hard project and they could probably finish it that day. _Damn it._

“Michael? Dad?” He called once he stepped inside, no one answered so he let the other to in. “Uh, bathroom’s upstairs, second door on the right. Do you guys want anything to drink? Or something?”

Fawn shook her head, looking around. Danny shrugged, heading up the stairs. “I’ll take a Coke or whatever soda you have.”

Stiles waved for Fawn to follow Danny to his room while he got a single Pepsi that was hidden behind the bags of blood. He also noticed a note that was pinned on the fridge from Michael, saying that the Sheriff had gotten him a phone and the number.

When he got upstairs, he found Danny at his desk, staring at his desktop with a sicken expression on his face. Stiles stood next to him and glancing at his screen, and the hundred tabs open about the supernatural, currently mostly consisting of vampire, kistune, and werewolf mythology.

“Can I exit out of these?” The human male glanced up at him, taking the soda.

“No. Just open another browser or something.”

He then looked at Fawn who was standing next to his bed. Her eyes were darting around the room, her eyes stopping on the giant anime poster over his bed, the beginnings of his crime board, and the stack of books on demonology on his dresser next to a week’s worth of dirty laundry.

“I’ve heard you were weird Stilinski, but demons?” She looked at him when she noticed him staring.

“Remember when I was having those issues like a month ago?” He scratched his neck.

“You mean everyday of your life?” Danny grumbled it under his breath as he stared at the screen.

“Fuck you Danny. Anyway, I thought I was possessed by a demon…” He shrugged, glad that she wasn’t a werewolf and would know he was lying.

“Okay, uh, is it okay if I sit on your bed?”

“Go for it.” Stiles smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge, rummaging through her bag. Before he could say anything else, he was getting instructions from both of them what to do.

It was almost silent in the first hour, other than remarks related to their project, and it was only broken by Fawn rummaging through her bag and knocking it over, spilling the contents. Stiles picked up the book that stopped against his thigh and stuck his pen in his mouth. The book was about vampires, but not a romance novel more like something close to a reference book based on historical and cultural references to the undead bloodsuckers.

“At least demons aren’t cliché.” Stiles mumbled around the pen in his hand.

“I like vampires. They live outside the rules of society… they don’t have to answer to anyone but their hunger and their own beliefs.” She took the book back from him and shoved back in her bag.

 _Yes,_ Stiles grinned as he went back to the task at hand, _this is going to be my vampire-kid._

Another hour passed and Danny was leaving on the back of Ethan’s motorcycle. Stiles grimaced as he waved back at them. Fawn left without saying goodbye while he was in the bathroom ten minutes later.

Stiles groaned and sat on his bed. He needed to call Derek, and he needed to figure their thing out, but he needed to turn Fawn into a vampire before the end of the next week, for both their sakes. The front door opened up he didn’t hear a heartbeat, so there was another of his issues.

Michael walked in and stared at him. “We’re going hunting tonight, we’re not going to bite anyone, but we’re going to pick someone and corner them. Think of it as my repayment.” Stiles opened his mouth to argue but the younger looking boy put up a finger. “Someday you might need to hunt, maybe you’ll be hurt and separated from your wolves, or maybe you’ll find yourself so hunger that you’re hunting unconsciously and you need to learn to stop yourself before you kill someone.”

“We can’t wait until the weekend?” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, and stopped almost immediately when his fang made a long cut on the inside of his mouth. His own blood wasn’t quite as tasty as Derek’s or Scott’s.

“You’re not going to sleep tonight anyway.” Then without any further commentary, he walked out and opened a bag of blood in the kitchen.

He takes in a few concentrated sniffs of the scent wafting into his room from downstairs and remembers that it’s been three days since last had blood. Stiles isn’t sure if he’d be able to tell the difference in the ache for blood and the ache for Derek and that’s almost scary. The worst he could do from missing Derek too much is jump out a window and sprint to the loft, but blood… he could hurt someone and he wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Taking a deep breath, he closes his door and dials Derek’s number. The wolf answered immediately. “I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“It’s cool, I mean, you didn’t know… and it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve popped a boner in class.”

Derek snorted with amusement on the other side of the line. “I don’t miss being a teenager.”

Stiles sighs and doesn’t reply, only glancing at his reflection in his computer screen.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing Derek.” The vampire took another deep breath. “I decided who I’m going to turn… I just need to work her up to it.”

“Just tell it to her straight. I mean…”

“Being a vampire isn’t the same as a werewolf Derek. Also, you definitely didn’t explain all the risks to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd when you told them ‘the bite is a gift’.” He scrubbed his face. “I know she is interested in vampires, but to tell her they’re real? To tell her about werewolves, and kitsunes? I think I need to spend some time with her.”

“You’re right, vampires are much different than werewolves… it’s not a choice this girl should make lightly.” Stiles could tell his mate was picking his words carefully and that was only making him more stressed. “If you need any help with it, let me know.”

“I will, thanks. What have you been up to all day, other than jerking off?”

“I got a part time job, at the library.”

“Keeping yourself a little busy? School helps me keep my mind off missing you too.” He regrets the words almost as soon as they leave his mouth.

“I missed you so much today. Do you want me to come over tonight?”

“ _Fuck yes_ … but you can’t. Michael and I are doing some bonding thing.” He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “You should sneak in tomorrow night though, just so we can both get some fucking sleep.”

Laughing the werewolf agrees. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow night, I love you Stiles.”

After returning his love, Stiles hangs up and heads downstairs. Michael’s laying on the couch, sipping at another glass of blood while surfing the channels. Rolling his eyes, he sat next to him and took the remote from him.


	22. Hunting Trip

The two vampires left the house just after sun down.  Stiles followed Michael’s directions to a dive bar near the edge of town. It certainly looked like the type of place to pick up meals that wouldn’t be missed much. His eyes checked the parking lot, not many cars and not too many people.

Michael glanced at him. “You worried?”

“Mostly about being recognized if this goes badly. I’m the Sheriff’s kid: people know me.” Then he clenched his hands into fists and headed inside the bar. Despite the lack of cars in the parking lot, there were a fair amount of people in the bar. Most of the males were sitting by the bar, downing beers and shots. There were several scantily clad girls dancing by an ancient Juke Box. Michael was right beside him, nodding for Stiles to grab the table in the very back corner, behind the pool table.

Handing him a beer and taking a sip of his own, Michael sat down. “Okay, so, see anything you like?”

His eyes flashed over at a few of the more attractive girls who had moved to flirting with some of the guys at the bar. He also glanced at one of the guys that looked like a blond Derek. “Does it matter? It’s not like I’m actually eating them, or anything else.”

“It’s harder to stop when it’s someone that truly interests you.” Michael shrugged. “Like I’d go for the punk looking chick taking up two stools and ignoring everyone else, or the super-closeted redneck trying to cheat at pool.”

“Why those two?”

“They’d both be a challenge. They’re both just here to drink away their issues and are trying so hard to not be noticed.”

Stiles looked at the girls again and took a sip of his beer. One was flirting more heavily than the others, but the way she was fluttering her eyes it was almost obvious that she only wanted drinks while the others wanted to go home with someone.

“Ah, the brunette, she’s pretty, smells pretty good from over here.” Then Michael looked at him. “Okay, so, you’ve drunk a few sips from a couple of werewolves, but humans are different. They don’t heal their blood back as you’re drinking.”

“I distinctly remember that from when I was human a week and a half ago Michael.” He rolled his eyes.

“You think you could stop, if you did drink from one?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then, go up there and buy her a drink, flirt with her.”

“Remember the part where I’m basically married?”

“I’m not asking you to fuck her, Stiles.” It was Michael’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just convince her to go out to the dark part of the parking lot with you.”

“And then what?”

“Then get as close as you can to drinking from her, but don’t sink your fangs in.”

Taking a deep breath, he took another sip of his useless beer and stood up. “What are you going to do?”

“Help you hide the body if you can’t do it.” He chuckled when Stiles glared at him and waved his hand. “Just go do it.”

Stiles stepped up next to her at the bar as a guy in a frayed trucker cap left with an arm around another girl. “What are you drinking?”

She gave him a once over and smiled. “Whatever you’re having, cutie.”

He nodded and ordered two Jack’s as she pressed against his side. “So, what are you drinking for?”

“Trying to forget about my ex.” She downed the drink as soon as the bartender set them down. “How ‘bout you? Look a little young.”

“Always get that, it’s ridiculous. I’m twenty-four, and no one ever believes me.” He gave her his best flirtatious grin and felt his chest constrict in pain. Still holding his grin, he took a sip of his own drink and nodded to get her another drink.

“Hmm, you’re pretty.” She sipped at this one a little more slowly. “I was just hoping for alcohol, but maybe we could get out of here.”

He grinned again and he felt his stomach turn. “Yeah?”

The girl’s lips met his and she tasted like alcohol. When he pushed her back instantly, with a little more strength than he had expected, she stared at him in confusion. Despite the alarm bells in his brain, he leaned in close, his chest pressing against hers. “Don’t want to make all these old hillbillies jealous.”

She smiled back at him and pushed away from the bar and him. Stiles quickly pulled out some cash and laid it on the bar before following her out. As soon as the door slammed, she took his hand and pulled him to the unlit side of the building. He pushed her against the wall and mouthed her neck. She let out a groan and pulled him closer.

“Sure do know what to do with that mouth of yours, huh?”

Grunting in reply, he ghosted his fangs over her vein. This girl smelled good, like flower scented air freshener covered by a thick layer of alcohol. He realized she must be pretty used to drinking so much, since she was acting relatively sober. A few drops of her blood and he’d a bumbling idiot, Stiles was always a light weight.

She moaned again, slipping her thigh between his legs and rocking it up against his crotch. “Huh?”

He realized he wasn’t hard and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Derek’s body filled his head: the wolf’s well sculpted chest, the feeling of his stubble brushing against his skin, and how it felt when he was filled to the brim. _I’m in so deep_ , he thought to himself as his tongue flicked over her skin before teasing at it with his dull front teeth. He wanted to do nothing more than sink his teeth into her skin and release her blood, but he wouldn’t let himself.

Now that blood was so easily accessible he felt the difference in the pain of being apart from his mate and that of blood lust. Missing Derek hurt all over, aching, almost like the feeling of the Nogitsune stealing his life force; it made him want to curl up in a ball and cry, or run to the werewolf. The blood lust was a burn, in his throat and in his chest; it made him want to scream and break things, things like this girl’s neck.

In a few minutes, she was panting, rocking into him. “Fuck me… _shit!_ Fuck me.”

Stiles had to pull himself back and shake his head. “No, sorry.”

Before she could walk away or attack him, Michael had her hand on her throat, holding her against the wall but not keeping her from breathing. “I’m going to teach you a little trick, bro.”

Glancing between Michael and the girl, he sighed. “What? Mind control?”

“Yep.” Honestly, he should’ve been more surprised. The drunken and disappointed woman was certainly surprised, and terrified if the change in heart rhythm was anything to go by. “Look her directly in the eyes, and to tell her to forget about all this.”

He looked at the other vampire again, skeptically, before meeting the girl’s fear filled eyes. “Hey, don’t be scared.” His voice sound like it was covered in sugar and it was disgusting to his own ears. “We’re not going to hurt you. In fact, you’re not even remember us, when you wake up.”

“Yeah, okay.” She said back, almost sounding like an electronic voice.

“Goodnight.” Without and further promting, she slumped back. Michael eased her to the ground and smiled at Stiles.

“You’re a natural at this.” Michael shrugged off his sweatshirt and laid it over the girl.

“I’ve always been good at lying.” He shrugged. “Let’s get home. I feel so dirty.”

Michael nodded. “Sorry, I just thought that this was the best way. I mean, you need to be able to control yourself if you’re going to turn someone.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at him. “You think you can help me with that?” When he nodded again, he followed him quickly and climbed into the jeep.


	23. Choosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I missed a uploading a chapter earlier! It's in its rightful place, at 19, now (not sure if it told you or not...) but anyway, it makes a couple more things make a smidge more sense! And also! New one!

His hair was still wet from his second shower when he walked into school. Scott smiled at him but continued his conversation with Allison and Erica. He shrugged and walked up to Lydia’s locker. She glanced him and shooed away Danny, who rolled his eyes and didn’t move.

“Infuriating.” Lydia said turning from the human to Stiles. “Morning. How can I help you?”

“Wanted your advice, on how to bring up _everything_ to Fawn.”

Danny rolled his eyes again. “You’re going to turn her Stilinski?”

“Who told him?” Stiles pointed at the human and glared at the banshee.

“No one, just like no one told me Scott was a werewolf. You guys aren’t very quiet when you talk about things.” When the vampire glared at him, he shrugged, saying “Well, she likes vampires, lead with that,” before walking away.

Lydia smiled at him. “Danny is very useful, remind me again why you and Scott didn’t just recruit him from the beginning?”

He shrugged and then groaned. “Lydia, how should I do this?”

“Become friends with her, and then tell her what you are, ask her if she wants to be one too.”

“I’m down to a week and a half, and she’s apparently not allowed to hang out with people,” She rolled her eyes and he groaned, covering his face, “that’s what you said…”

“Calm down Stiles. She’s probably desperate for friends, just talk to her.” Then she walked off as the bell rang.

When he walked into his last class of the day, he didn’t see Fawn and he groaned, taking his seat. He glanced at Danny who gave him an amused smile, like all this was funny to him.

When he got home, his dad’s patrol car was in the drive way and he sighed. As much as he was missing his dad lately, he wasn’t sure he had enough energy to deal with the Sheriff.

“Hey son.” His dad called from the kitchen as he entered. It was more of a beckoning than a greeting and Stiles followed the voice to the kitchen table. “H-…” The Sheriff stopped before he said anything and started again after looking up at his son. “You okay? You look… paler than usual.”

“I’m fine dad, just a little stressed out is all… I’m still adjusting to being undead, and being with Derek… and I didn’t sleep very well last night…” He tried to give his dad a reassuring smile, but knew he failed when his dad sighed.

“Have you been eating? I’ve seen Michael drink some earlier and he told me he hasn’t noticed any missing that he hasn’t taken…”

He looked away. “I’m trying to see how long I can go without blood.” Stiles felt his father flinch at the word blood, and knew he wasn’t quite comfortable with the fact that it was what his son lived off now.

“When was the last time you had some?”

“Saturday night.” That seemed like such a long time ago and he sucked in a tight breath. “I can probably wait until tomorrow to drink some.”

“Do we need to ask Melissa for more? Michael’s been drinking a good amount.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just ask Derek or Scott.” He glanced at his dad again, who nodded. “I’ve got homework to do, so I’ll talk to you later.”

His dad had left for work around eleven, and almost as soon as the sound of the engine faded out from distance there was knock on Stiles’ window. He opened it quickly and waited for Derek to get in before pulling him into a fervent kiss.

Derek groaned into against his lips and wrapped his arms around the vampire. “I missed you.”

Stiles nodded and pressed his lips to the wolf’s again. When he pulled away, resting their foreheads together, he saw something on Derek’s face, something accusing. “What is it Derek?”

“What were you doing last night?”

“Michael was helping me, teaching me the easiest way to _hunt_ … and how to control witless humans’ minds.” He sighed, kissing the corner of his mate’s mouth.

“And that way involved seducing someone?”

“Unfortunately… though, when she kissed me… it wasn’t a very pleasant experience…”

“Because we’re mated, you’re mine.” Derek let out a small growl as he smiled slightly. “Was she attractive at least?”

“Gorgeous, but I had to think about you to get it up.” Stiles smirked at him. “You’ve ruined me for other people.”

“Good.” Their lips pressed together again and they were falling onto the bed.

They both disposed of their clothes quickly and stared at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Stiles took a deep breath and rolled them so they were both on their sides. “Slow, remember? We’re trying the slow thing…”

Derek nodded and moved closer and rocked his hips so his cock brushed against the vampire’s. “How about this?”

Stiles glanced down between them and wrapped a hand around both of them. When he slowly stroked up, they both let out a shaky breath and brought their lips together in a kiss that was too much fang. Derek braced himself with a hand on the scar he left on Stiles’ shoulder with a shudder as the vampire was starting to find a rhythm for his hand.

The werewolf came with growl and the vampire followed shortly with a groan. Once Stiles recovered enough to speak, his head tucked under his mate’s chin. “Now I’m going have to get up early to shower.”

Chuckling, Derek wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Mumbling something, he nipped at Derek’s neck. “Better be.”

Predictably Derek was gone when Stiles woke up, but he glanced at the chair and smiled at the sight of the leather jack hanging from it. After a shower he headed to school.

As he sat next to Scott in first period, he felt a difference in the pain of missing Derek, less aching, less actual pain, more just insistence that he should be somewhere else. It was progress, that his body was adjusting to the fact that he and the werewolf couldn’t be attached at the hip, but he almost felt disappointed. It was also when he felt the same pain he felt while holding his fangs to that woman at the bar’s neck the other night. The feeling was burning slowly, more like the feeling of Derek’s lycanthrope-warm skin under his fingers than a fire. He glanced at Scott and honed into his heartbeat and the heat increased.

He grabbed Scott’s arm as the class let out and frowned at him. “Can you meet me in the locker room before you get your lunch?”

The alpha nodded. “Why?”

“I’m going to need lunch.” Nodding again, Scott headed to his next class.

Scott was waiting for him in the locker room and Stiles came in. He listened for any other heart beats before locking the door. The alpha looked at him nervously. “How do… where…”

“Arm. I love you and everything Scott, but the neck is way too…”

“Sexual?” Scott grinned and that made Stiles smile too. After rolling up his sleeve, the werewolf held out his arm.

Stiles took it into his hands and glanced at Scott before biting into his best friend’s skin. Scott sucked in a breath that was more shock than pain. He took more blood than the last time he had bitten him, when he was just trying to test if he could in the future.

Once the burning had subsided in his chest and he took a few more sips for good measure, he moved his mouth away and watched as the two small holes faded from the werewolf’s skin.

“Thanks Scott.” Stiles let go of his arm and wiped off his own chin.

Nodding, Scott walked over to the sink and rinsed the blood off his arm. “Man, you took a lot.”

“Sorry. I haven’t had any since Saturday.” The vampire rubbed his neck. “You should probably get like two lunches or something.”

“You buying?” Scott smirked at him, making Stiles roll his eyes.

When they both say down at lunch all the wolves made eyes at them and Stiles huffed. “Scott was my _lunch_.” They all glanced at the alpha who shrugged and dug into his food.

Fawn was missing again, and Stiles was both worried about her well-being and the fact that he might have to find a new choice to offer immortality to.


	24. Heartbeat

That night Stiles called Derek, telling him about Fawn and asking him for his advice, which was almost as useless as Deaton’s usual advice. They also talked about their issue, and they both agreed on the lessening of pain to be a good thing and speculated on what could happen next time they see each other. Their call ended with Stiles apologizing for drinking from Scott and informing him that they were going on a triple date with Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac on Saturday.

Fawn was missing again on Friday.

On Saturday, he was leaning against the Spiderman poster as he willed himself to release the tension from his body, in front the movie theater with the other teenagers and was waiting impatiently for Derek to show. The others were talking quietly, trying to pick a movie. Stiles glanced at them and frowned. This was going to be the most awkward group date ever, what with the group including the former power couple of Scott and Allison with their current significant others, and Stiles and Derek who were seven shades of illegal, not to mention the fact that Derek probably hadn’t been on an actual date _ever_.

When Derek did show up, it was with a low growl and a glare in Scott’s direction. Stiles smiled and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him close. “Sorry, I was hungry, you can make me smell like you again later.”

Rolling his eyes, he briefly pressed his lips to Stiles’. The vampire’s eyes widened at the small contact and Derek tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows pushing together. “Wh-…”

The vampire pressed his lips to Derek’s again and grabbed his hand to place it over his chest. The wolf stumbled back slightly at the revelation of what was happening, fisting his hand into Stiles’ shirt. “ _Shit._ ”

Stiles kept his hand firmly pressed against Derek’s. He could feel it, in his chest, something he was sure he’d never feel again: his heartbeat.

The other two werewolves were on top of them immediately, Isaac looked shocked but bored by this. Scott grabbed Stiles’ shoulder. “Dude, you’re crying.”

Derek broke his mate’s gaze and the physical contact, making sure that no one was paying much attention to them. Stiles was wiping at the blood under his eyes, not looking at Derek now that his heart was stopped once again.

“Your heart was beating.” Isaac said looking almost impressed as the girls joined them.

Allison’s eyes widened, looking frantically between the boys. “How?”

Derek brushed his hand very quickly where Stiles had missed a spot of blood under his eyes. Stiles’ heart gave a single beat at the slight touch.

“The two of them touching.” Scott said, looking at them with fascination. Isaac rolled his eyes and mumbled something about the movie.

Stiles looked at Scott and frowned at him. “I think Derek and I are going to bail. See you guys later.”

The alpha put a hand on his friend’s shoulder again, squeezing gently. “Yeah, maybe next time.”

Derek snorted and pulled Stiles under his arm, out of the alpha’s reach. “I think Stiles and I need to try a date on our own before we try interacting in a group setting.”

The touch has not skin to skin contact, but Stiles can still feel something in his chest, like a very small vibration of wanting to move and he glanced up at Derek and nodded.

The other four waved at them and went into the theater. Stiles pulled out of the werewolf’s grasp. “I’ll meet you at your place. Told Dad I was staying the night… brought my, uh, overnight bag.”

Giving his mate a predatory smile, that made a shudder go up Stiles’ spine, Derek nodded and walked over to where the Camaro was sitting.

They both walked up to the loft, a calculated distance between them until they were both changed into more comfortable clothes: shirtless and sweat pants. Derek pushed Stiles against the bedroom door the second it closed behind the vampire.

Stiles grinned at him. “Do I still smell like Scott?”

Growling, which he took as a yes, the werewolf pressed his lips against Stiles’. Their bare chests were touching, in a lot of skin on skin contact, which made the vampire’s heart beat at a rapid pace that it only reached while he was human when he was running away from monsters.

Derek pulled his lips away from Stiles’, panting heavily and being careful not to completely end their contact. “I love hearing it beat. I’ve been going crazy, not being able to hear it… especially when you’re asleep.”

“Protective… possessive… loving…” Stiles recognizes that what’s coming out of mouth as nonsense but he’s just glad he can form actual words.

He let out a grunt and put his lips back on Stiles’. They barely broke contact the rest of the night, kissing lazily and rutting again each other on the bed. The sound of it almost keeps Stiles from falling asleep after sleeping without one for so long. His heart stopping is what wakes him up the next morning when Derek gets up to go to the bathroom.

Stiles got up and went to the kitchen to make Derek breakfast. The wolf sat at the table, watching him. “How’s it feel, after it beating all last night?”

He stopped and stared down at the frying pan before letting out a shaky breath. “Familiar. I love feeling it, beating so fast like it should when you touch me… but I think I almost like it better this way.”

“You’ve adjusted fast.”

“What can I say? I’m just a natural at being supernatural.” Stiles looked back and grinned at Derek. Rolling his eyes, the wolf got up and gave him a quick kiss.

“If you’re making breakfast, I should return the favor.”

It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes as he set down the spatula and wrapped his arms around Derek. They both moaned when the vampire’s fangs broke skin. As Derek’s blood poured into his mouth, Stiles knew that despite anything else that happened, him and his mate would be okay.


	25. Fawn

Stiles was really starting to be annoyed with Fawn when she didn’t show up to school on Monday. He tracked down Lydia after last bell.

“Do you know where she lives?” He said impatiently, his teeth on edge due to the intensity of the sun not being blocked by a single cloud.

“Fawn? Just about. She not show up again today?” The banshee tilted her head at him, her eyes wide and staring into him.

“Yeah. I only have five days.” With a small nod, she scribbled an address onto a piece of paper and held it out to him.

The house Stiles pulled up to looked like a lot of the houses in Beacon Hills, small and well kept. He stepped out of the Jeep and went up to the door. There were three heartbeats in the house, two near the door and one upstairs.

An older woman opened the door and gave him a very forced smile after he finally knocked. “Oh. Hello?”

“Uh, hey, is Fawn okay, she hasn’t been to school for a few days, I’m worried about her.” Stiles frowned at her, trying to glance inside. The house looked well taken care of and decorated.

“My granddaughter is currently ill.” He could hear it, the spike in her heartbeat that said she was lying. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Wait!” He said as she slammed the door in his face. Groaning, he glanced at the lit window upstairs, and decided he was going for a climb.

When he knocked on the window, he heard something fall, and it was likely Fawn, off a chair or something. He knocked again and her face popped in between the curtains. She looked surprised and hurt, there was a cut on her chin that was almost healed but was going to scar.

“What the hell are you doing here Stiles?” She said in an angry and confused tone, sliding up the glass pane.

“Checking up on you. Did your grandparents do that?” He motioned to his own chin. When her heart sped up and she looked away, he sighed. “Let me in.”

She moved away from the window and he crawled in. “Why do you care?”

“Because you need help. I want to help you.” Stiles glanced around the room. It was barren, a desk and a bed, one poster and a single picture of what he assumed to be her parents. “If you’ll let me.”

“I know your dad’s the sheriff, Stiles, but I’ve told people before, and no one’s done anything…” Fawn shook her head and removed her glasses, wiping at her eyes.

“No. That’s not what I meant.” He gave her a grin full of teeth, hoping she’d notice the fangs, she didn’t. “You want to be a vampire.”

Snorting, she sat on the bed, crossing her arms. “Yeah, I wish… even if they fucking sparkled.”

He crouched down in front of her, putting a hand on her knee. Despite feeling extremely offended, Stiles gave him a soft look. “We don’t.”

Her eyes shot wide, seeing his fangs this time and feeling his cold hand on his knee. Fawn crawled back on the bed, away from him. “ _Shit… shit…_ I... please don’t kill me.”

“I don’t want to kill you, technically.” He rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “I can help you, Fawn.”

“Wanting an escape is a lot different when you think what you want isn’t real.”

“Tell me about it. All my friends were fucking werewolves or some other cool shit, and I get stuck with demon possession then an unbeating heart.” He smiled at her, keeping his mouth closed.

“So, you want to turn me? Why?”

Blowing a breath out of his nose, he ran his fingers through his hair. “I have to turn someone, agreed to it to save a friend. I figured I’d help someone in the process. If you don’t want it, I can find someone else.”

“No, I just need… some time...”

“You have until Friday night. If you want to get out of here, you’re going to have to crash at my werewolf boyfriend’s place right afterwards anyway.” Stiles stood and moved back over to the window. “You know where I live, just come find me.”

She ran to the window just in time to see him climb into his Jeep and drive away.

The next day, Fawn was back to school. Without saying anything to any of them, she sat next to Stiles at lunch (he begged them to sit inside or he was certain he was going to catch on fire) and bit into an apple. He smiled at her, and introduced the rest with a mention of their species in a hushed tone.

Fawn’s eyes went to Danny. “And what are you?”

“Really confused how I got dragged into this mess.” He gave her a thin smile before going back to his conversation with Lydia.

Shrugging, she went back to her apple and not talking. Scott glanced at her with a smile. “So, Fawn, uh…”

“Real conversationalist there McCall.” She said it with a smile, not looking at him.

He left out an amused huff. “Yeah. How much did Stiles tell you?”

“Enough. That the school was crawling with werewolves and he wanted to turn me into the undead.” She looked up at them. “I guessed that all the shit that happens around here is caused by monsters.”

The whole group nodded and grimaced, glancing around at each other. Apparently bored or satisfied, she got up and left. Stiles’ eyes trailed after her.

“Real winner there Stilinski.”

“Thanks Boyd.”

After last period, Fawn grabbed his arm. “I’m telling my grandparents I’m moving out tomorrow. Can you come with me?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. When do you want to do this?”

“Thursday? Just so I can wrap my head that I’m actually out.”

He nodded again and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be hard, at first.”

“I’m ready.”

Fawn was again absent the next day, after going through all the trouble of telling his dad —who was not pleased with the prospects of a third vampire living in his house despite Michael’s assurances that he’d be leaving soon— and asking Derek to clean his guest room that hadn’t been used on a constant basis since he was an alpha. He also knew it wasn’t a good thing that she missed, something bad must’ve happened to her.

On his way over to Fawn’s house, he felt dread all over. If his heart was beating it would be frantic and he was glad that it wasn’t because it’d be distracting as hell.

He pounded on the door, glaring at the old man who answered. The scent of blood hit his nose the second the door open and he did his best to hold in a growl. “What did you do to her?”

“What have you been filling her head with? Who are you?”

“Stiles Stilinski. I’m getting her out of here, and whether my father is involved in this process or not is up to you, sir.” His eyes narrowed further, but not at his face. He could hear the man’s heart speed up.

Fawn’s grandfather moved out of the way. Her grandmother yelled at him as he ran into the house and upstairs. There was a bolt on the door he could hear Fawn’s faint heartbeat coming from. He didn’t bother going back down stairs to demand the key, instead ramming it with his shoulder in a way he’s seen his dad and Derek do a few times. Super strength was his favorite.

Fawn was laying on the floor, and the scent of pain rolled off her in waves. Her eyes moved up to him, filled entirely with panic but changed to relief when she recognized who it was. He knelt next to her, putting a hand to the largest bruise on her forearm making her hiss and draw the arm into her. There wasn’t much blood on her, most of it coming from her nose.

“Can you stand? I’m taking you out of here.”

She nodded and pulled herself up, her hand going to her side as she winced. Stiles pressed at her side gently, feeling cracked ribs that he questioned why his life had made him so familiar with the feeling. What he wouldn’t give for a werewolf to help take her pain away at that moment, _should’ve brought Scott_. He slipped an arm under her arms and helped her hobble downstairs. When he was her grandparents hiding in the shadows, he snorted. “My father will hear about this.”

He stopped when he spotted tall-dark-and-handsome leaning against his Jeep. His lips twitched seeing Derek as he watched them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as the werewolf walked over, putting a hand on Fawn’s cheek, his veins turning black as he took some of the girl’s pain.

“You needed a werewolf.” Derek sent a smirk at him before pulling up Fawn’s chin to look at her. “You must be Fawn. She’s strong, good choice Stiles.”

“Thanks. Fawn, this is my boyfriend Derek…” After she nodded, Stiles glanced back at the house. “Here, Derek, get her in the car, I’m going to grab some of her things.”

When he got back to the car with her backpack filled with some of her clothes and other things he found that he thought she might want, Derek was sitting in the back in favor of letting Fawn in the front seat. He threw the bag in the back with his mate. “Your place Derek?”

The wolf nodded. “She’s bleeding internally, near her ribs; you need to turn her as soon as we get there.”

With a deep breath, he nodded and threw his phone back and Derek easily caught it. “Call Michael, tell him to meet us.”

Michael was already in the loft when they arrived. Stiles set Fawn on the couch, since she had passed out in the car.

“Okay, freaking out here a lot… and next time Derek touches me I’m pretty sure my heart is just going to explode.” Stiles said from where he was kneeling over the girl’s body, her heart beat getting fainter as he watched her.

“You can do this Stiles.” Derek says reassuringly.

“Just think about why you want to turn her: what you’re getting out of it, what she’s getting out of it.” Michael said, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re keeping her from getting hurt again, you’re getting a way to keep your promise, and you’re both getting a companion that will live throughout eternity with you.”

Stiles nodded, trying to repeat all that and more in his head and he put his lips on her neck where her pulse was strongest. His fangs sunk into her flesh and instantly her scent started shifting from her soft human one to something colder and more like his own and Michael’s.

When he pulled back from her, he took a few deep breaths. “Thanks guys…”

He looked around just in time to see Michael leaving with a small nod. His eyes then moved to Derek who was smiling at him softly. “Congratulations Stiles, it’s a girl.”

Snorting, he stood up and wiped off his mouth. “Our beautiful baby girl.” The wolf rolled his eyes and walked over to kiss his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters friends! And this is an legit number, unlike last time an estimate >.> anyway! then college, which I'm slightly less excited for than their post college marriage and child fest, which'll be hella long, and an emotional rollercoaster with super cuteness and lots of spread out character death! Yay!


	26. Baby Vamp

Derek watched Stiles from the doorway of his guestroom as the vampire hovered over Fawn. He knew Stiles knew he was there, but was putting all of his concentration onto the unconscious girl.

“She’s not going to wake up any faster with you staring at her.” He finally said after two hours.

“I don’t want her to wake up in a strange place feeling the change… I mean, I woke up to Deaton asking me how I felt.” He didn’t look at his mate, but Derek knew he was smiling.

“Do you think that she’s going to be okay?”

“I hope so… I mean…” He didn’t finish as he pressed his fingers where there was a bruise when he found her. “I think she’s going to make a great vampire.”

It was another hour before she woke up, her eyes searching frantically around the room as Stiles gently held her down. “You’re safe now. I bit you, I was worried you were going to die if I didn’t.”

She nodded and he let her sit up slowly. “What’s that smell?”

“Derek. Don’t bite werewolves, it makes us sick and makes them pretty dead.” He shrugged, glancing at the wolf standing behind him with a smile. “I can drink from Derek because he’s my mate.”

“Okay, noted.” She put her hand to her neck where he had bitten her. “So, how long until I’m fully changed.”

“A couple days. It’s going to hurt like a bitch while it’s happening.” He moved away so she could stand. “You should get a shower, get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow, when I get back from school.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She paused while getting up and stared at him. “Are you staying here tonight?”

“Of course. The only reason I’m going to school is because my spot on the lacrosse team is threatened.” Then he left, dragging Derek away.

He sat on Derek’s bed, rubbing his own neck absently. The wolf sat next to him. “So, your first taste of fresh human blood.”

“I think if I wasn’t so focused on saving her… I’d’ve killed her.” Derek pulled him closer, hooking his arms around his waist.

“But you did save her.”

“I still prefer yours.” The vampire nuzzled into Derek’s neck.

Chuckling, the werewolf moved them back into a laying position. “Because you love me.”

“I’m in _so_ deep here Der.” He whined, moving halfway on top of his mate, to listen to the strong heartbeat.

“Me too, I love you too Stiles.”

The next morning Stiles wakes up about three minutes before his alarm. He smiled, still tangled up in Derek. His glanced at the door and listened for Fawn. Her breathing was steady as was her heart, probably still asleep.

“Did you bring a change of clothes?” Derek grumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’ll just borrow one of your shirts.” The vampire sat up. “You’ll keep an eye on Fawn, right?”

“Of course. The way I see it, she’s as much mine as she is yours.”

“Now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about all day…” Stiles dropped his head down with a groan. “That’s so _domestic_ dude… _fuck…_ ”

The wolf laughed and pulled him down for a kiss then slapped his ass. “Get to school Stiles.”

Scott and Lydia both looked at him worriedly when he walked into the school. He sighed and walked toward them.

“Is that Derek’s shirt?” Scott asks.

“Yeah… Fawn… I turned her last night. Stayed the night there and didn’t have a change of clothes.”

“How did it go?” Lydia looked at him with concern covering her face.

“Fine, Derek… Derek’s taking care of her while I’m here.” He smiled to himself. “I’ll probably stop by the house before going back to his place.”

They both opened their mouths to speak, but paused to look toward Isaac where he was running towards them. “Stiles!”

“Oh hell…”

The beta leaned on Lydia, panting slightly. “Your dad wants to talk to you, something about you kidnapping someone.”

He groaned and nodded. “I didn’t kidnap her… Thanks Isaac.”

The Sheriff was waiting by the principal’s office and looked like he was going to rip off his son’s head. “Stiles.”

“Hey Dad.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Why did the Larks call me last night saying you kidnapped their granddaughter?”

“I didn’t kidnap her, you _know_ that. She wanted me to get her out of there. Besides, she’s 19.”

“I know Stiles, but they said you threatened them. Did you use your… uh… new…” The Sheriff motioned at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “ _No._ I threatened them with telling you about the abuse.”

“Is there any way to prove the abuse?”

“The bruises and injuries healed when I turned her last night.” He glanced up at his father and shook his head. “She was going to die if I didn’t.”

“Where is she now?”

“Derek’s.”

“I’m going to need a statement from her that she went with you willingly.”

“No! You can’t! She’s not… I don’t know what she’s going to do if she…”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t think your boyfriend is going to let her hurt me.” Then he turned away. “Call me then son.”

When he got to Derek’s, with his own bag of stuff, he smiled at seeing Derek sitting with Fawn, stroking her hair. “You guys okay?”

“Her heart stopped earlier. She freaked out.”

Fawn glanced at him and nodded. He sat on the other side of her. “I immediately had a panic attack the first time my heart stopped. Its okay, when it stops for good, it’s sort of… relieving. Not having to worry about.”

“You only worried about it because werewolves knew you were lying.” Derek smirked at him. “Your dad dropped by.”

“Did he shoot you, or tell you he was going to arrest me?”

“No. Fawn was a little frantic though… she didn’t attack but…”

“I was really… anxious… I wanted to eat him… Sorry.” Fawn pulled away from Stiles slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay to feel that way, as long as you can control it.” He pulled her around to face him. Studying her, he noticed she was still wearing her glasses and that the scar on her chin didn’t heal like the rest of her injuries. “We don’t drink from anyone without their permission.”

She nodded and nuzzled into his shoulder. After recovering from shock, he wrapped his arms around her. Derek smiled at him before getting up. “I thought some of the finer points of vampirism should be explained by the one who turned her. I’ll let you two talk.”

“Don’t go far.” Stiles looks at where Derek disappears for a while with a goofy smile on his face before Fawn snaps her fingers in front of his face. His gaze moves to her and he smirked slightly. “Sorry.”

“I never pegged you for a school girl.” She was smiling at him with a knowing smile.

“I’m _not_ a school girl. I’m a fearsome creature of the night.” Stiles shook his head. “Alright, so, you’re also a fearsome creature of the night, and the day really, though the sun? Totally sucks, hurts the eyes, gives a massive headache.”

Her eyes wandered to the giant windows at the end of the loft. “Yeah.”

“We’re allergic to roses, like seriously, don’t touch them. It’s totally not cool what happens.”

“Roses?”

“The thorns, the steams. It’s not pretty.” His head tilted slightly to the side as he scratched his chin. “Dying can happen, if our head gets cut off or our heart gets destroyed… and we turn to dust when that happens.”

“Awesome. So, I got hearing and smelling down as superpowers… do we have anything else?”

“Strength, and we can control people’s minds… but I need to talk to Michael about that.” He shrugged. “Tomorrow we’ll give you some bagged blood and see how you do.”

“Okay… i-is there any way to make the pain go away, for now?”

“Sorry… It’ll go away, I promise.” Stiles smiled at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “You don’t need your glasses anymore.”

“I like my glasses.” She smiled back at him. He was a little shocked when she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Stiles.”

“You’re welcome, Fawn.” Then she was up the stairs. He sighed and followed Derek into the kitchen.

“You’re good at this.” Derek says immediately. “I see why Scott got a hold of his wolf so easily.”

Stiles snorts and leans in the doorway. “Sure. I’m making a full of myself.”

“Fawn was a good choice. I think she’ll have her difficulties…”

“I think she’s going to have a blood lust problem.” He sighs, rubbing his neck.

“She reminds me of Isaac, she’ll find her anchor quickly.”

“ _Pull_. Vampires call it a pull.” Smirking at his mate, he takes a few more steps toward him. “But I think you’re right.”

“You should call Gwen. Both about this, and Michael. You haven’t and you said you were going to.” Derek fixed him in place with a raised eyebrow and an almost smile.

“Don’t give me that look, _fuck_ Derek. It does things to me.” He whines, latching his arms around the werewolf’s neck.

Derek barked out a laugh and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll do things to you after you go call Gwen.” Then he pries him off the vampire and turns him back around to the living room.


	27. Still Hungry

Gwen was pleased to hear from Stiles, telling him that’d she’d be happy to receive Michael. She also didn’t give any more help with Fawn than to tell his to continue along the same path.  Her advice with the mind control was to use it with caution, as it only worked on weak minds and to let her know if he starts developing any special powers, and to have Michael call her so they could form a relationship before meeting.

After talking to Gwen, he hopped up the stairs and opened the door to Derek’s bedroom. The werewolf was lying on the bed, reading some old paperback, it might’ve been one from Stiles’ bookshelf, wearing absolutely nothing.

Stiles keened, quickly shutting the door and pulling off his shirt. The wolf chuckled, marking his place and setting the book on the nightstand, next to the lube. He moved a little faster with his pants, his eyes on Derek’s hand as he wrapped his fingers around the bottle.

“So, are we still going slow?”

“Ugh…” The vampire stopped himself from falling completely on top of Derek. “I hate you. We should be going slow, but… _fuck_ dude… look at you.”

Derek laughed again, lacing his fingers into Stiles hair and pulling him down for a kiss. “Look at _you_.”

Smirking, the vampire took the lube out of his mate’s hand. His heart was racing in his chest and it almost hurt to feel it beating so fast. “Oh, we are _definitely_ making love tonight.” Rolling his eyes, Derek pulled him down for another kiss.

The next morning when Stiles went for his shower before school, Fawn was sitting on the couch, glaring at him. “You smell disgusting, and I threw up twice last night, listening to you two.”

Stiles rubbed his neck as he threw her a tight smile. “Uh… sorry… super senses, what are you going to do, huh?”

“It wasn’t even the sex, it was the pillow talk. You said ‘I love you so much, sourwolf’ like seventeen times, that I counted, before I fell asleep.”

Derek was suddenly by the stairs, laughing. “Would you rather your fathers fight?” Stiles gave him a soft smile at him, which the wolf graciously returned.

“It is so weird to consider Stiles my father, he’s younger than me.” Fawn looked between them. “But I suppose you have a point.”

When Stiles got to school, he slumped against the lockers next to Scott, waiting for the alpha to release Kira from their kiss. “Dude, I’m married with a kid, how is this my life?”

“You’re also an undead bloodsucker, dating a werewolf.” Scott smirks at him.

“I’m _Teen Mom_ , my life’s a bad MTV show.”

“How is Fawn?”

“Good, she’s definitely way more interested in blood than I was, but she’s just different than me…”

Scott nodded. “When are you giving her blood?”

“Tonight. When her fangs drop, we’re going to see how she does with Allison before we unleash her on the general public.”

“Why does it have to be Allison?”

“Because Allison’s kind of the reason I had to turn her in the first place, so the least she can do is be a test dummy to make sure that Fawn’s not going to kill anyone that isn’t regularly armed more heavily than my dad.”

The alpha chuckled and shrugged. “Alright, cool. I mean, we did use her for you too… So how long until she does gets her fangs?”

“I don’t man. Turning into a vampire isn’t an exact science… I mean, even with having gone through it myself, people are different. It’s like puberty, except so much worse.”

Scott snorted and closed his locker. “Well, I think I’ll come by Derek’s with you after school.”

Stiles followed after him once he started walking away. “You’re not going to ask about me and Derek?”

“I can smell how you and Derek are doing.”

“I _showered_.”

After school just as he’s about to get in his Jeep he feels his phone buzzing, pulling out. “Uh, hey Gwen?”

“I just remembered something! I totally thought I told you, and I feel like a moron.”

“What is it?” He nodded at Scott for the wolf to head over without him.

“Your blood is like super awesome, well, not yours specifically, but like vampire blood.”

“How? It makes wolves do weird things, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, well, whatever with the wolves. It’ll heal wounds of anyone human that drinks it.”

“What? That would’ve been so useful before our humans got hurt.” He raised his arm and stared at the most obvious veins on his wrist. “So, I just give a human my blood, and bam! Healed?”

“Yes. It’ll also speed up the transformation of someone you turned.”

“Really? That also would’ve helpful a while ago.”

“Uh, sorry? I’m old Stiles, I forget things. I think I have vampire dementia.”

Stiles froze. “Can vampires really…”

She chuckled. “No! I was joking! Vampires are immune to everything, except Ebola.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” He hung up on her and headed to Derek’s. When he arrived the two wolves were in the kitchen, talking about school and Fawn. They nodded towards him.

“She’s upstairs, sleeping.”

“Can you get me a glass of blood ready for her?” Derek nodded again as Stiles went up the stairs.

Stiles knocked on the door gently before entering, he sat on the bed next to her. She blinked up at him then yawned, sitting up. Without saying anything, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down into the skin. “Here.”

“Your blood Stiles?” Fawn stared at him with distrusting grimace, but she was obviously hungry for it.

“Gwen said that this would make this process go a whole lot faster.” He moved it closer to her face. With a small nod, she grabbed his arm and latched her mouth over the small wounds he had made. Once finished, he wiped her chin off and smiled at her. “How do you feel?”

“Still hungry.”

“Come on.” He got up and headed back downstairs, heading toward the kitchen sink. Derek stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling his wrist to his face. The bite had healed, but there was still a lot of blood on his skin, which the wolf quickly worked at removing. Stiles locked his eyes with Derek’s glowing eyes, his heart beating irregularly in his chest.

Scott groaned, taking the glass of blood, intercepting Fawn at the stairs. “You don’t want to go in there.”

Grinning, she took the glass from him, sniffing it. “You should’ve been here last night.” Then she downed the glass in one gulped and then stumbled slightly. “That was… wow…”

“Feel better?”

She nodded, staring down into the glass. “It’s a weird feeling…” Then her gaze snapped up to him. “I bet you felt the same way the first few times you turned into a wolf, huh?”

Shrugging, Scott laughed. “I almost killed Stiles the first few times.”

“Yeah he did.” Stiles said, coming out of the kitchen with Derek trailing behind him.

“Are you two done?” Fawn smirked at them and Stiles rolled his eyes, but nodded. She went into the kitchen with her empty glass.

Scott looked between the two, but didn’t say anything.

“He started it!”

Derek huffed, but smiled at Stiles. “You could’ve asked me to stop.”

“I was clearly going to rinse it off!”

“Okay, well, since everything is alright here, I have a date with Kira. Text me later.”

Both of them nodded, sitting down on the couch after Scott left. Fawn came back in and wedged herself inbetween them. They both huffed, but put their arms over the back and hooking hands while going about their tasks.

“Derek. You need a TV.” Fawn glared at the older male, who only smiled behind his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So next chapter is it for this part of the series! It'll be very generalized, with a lot of summarization. The last chapter, be warned that it's pretty sappy. I have in fact started on part 2, but I'm iffy on my start and will probably restart it about eighty times. Look forward to it! Part 2 is going to be super fun!


	28. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this installment of the series!!!!!! It's short, but I felt like if I let it be as long as a regular chapter, it would be as long as the rest of the chapters combined! Stay tuned for the next part of the series, which will be uploaded before long.

It was another full day before Fawn had her fangs drop. She woke up Stiles and Derek and grinned, showing them off. That afternoon Allison came over, Fawn drooled over her, but kept her composure. Stiles conceded that he would just have to give her a lot of blood. Michael smiled at him smugly and he also conceded to letting him drink from people as long as no one died. The older vampire would be leaving soon anyway.

Two more days and Fawn’s heart hadn’t started beating again and Stiles decided it was time to take her home. Before they left, Derek held out her wrist to her.

“Derek, what are you…” Fawn stared at him and Stiles smiled at him, taking her hand and putting it around Derek’s.

“Derek is a vampire’s mate. Any vampires that bite him… it won’t kill him.” Her gaze moved to her maker.

“Are you sure?”

“Gwen was right about me being able to drink from the pack. Go ahead.” He grinned at her, then at Derek. “But I might be a little pissy for a while that you smell like him.”

“Oh good, maybe you’ll stop talking to me.” Returning his grin, she looked up at Derek who nodded. She bit into his wrist.

“Fawn, I’m different than humans. If you drink from a human, you have to be careful of their pulse, so you don’t drink too much.” Derek said as Stiles stroked her hair. “That’s enough now.”

She pulled away and wiped her face. “Thanks Derek.”

“We should get going, come by for dinner again sometime… but bring something to talk about, other than me.” Rolling his eyes, Derek shut up Stiles with a kiss.

The Sheriff and Fawn develop a strange, tense relationship that involves a lot of non-verbal communication and her jokingly calling him grandfather while they silently fight over what to watch on TV.

Michael leaves a week later, promising postcards and a lack of murder as he gets on the plane.

Stiles and Fawn back in place with the rest of the pack, who are wary of her but treat her well. Her and Boyd in particular seem to get along well, and the girls warm up to her quickly. Despite that, she was kept at a distance when it came to pack matters until a small incident over the summer involving venomous fairies, which Derek kept yelling at them for calling them fairies and using their actual name: Droxy, where she helped immensely in dispensing of the antidote that Deaton made, way too late for at least four civilians and a deputy.

“Why’d you help?” Isaac helped as Stiles and Lydia were examining on of the ones they had caught and Derek was searching with Erica for eggs.

She stared at him in confusion then looked at Scott. “I’m pack, right?”

Scott nodded quickly. “Yeah, of course your pack. Especially after that.” He looked towards Stiles where he was shaking the small thing in his hand, who gave him an approving nod.

Stiles and Derek start going on dates, which Stiles totally loves and Derek secretly loves but won’t admit. They spend a lot of time at the theater and walking around the preserve at night. They will occasionally go on doubles, mostly with Scott and Kira. Once they went to a club with Ethan and Aiden, but had to be escorted out when Derek broke the nose of someone that Stiles was dancing with; they do all their dancing at the loft now.

Senior year passes, with a few minor supernatural messes that are pretty quickly resolved, and one large problem that happened to be at the same time as midterms. A sorcerer, which had a pet dragon which while small was quite a fighter, and spewed fire, bent on destroying the pack and draining the power from the Nemeton. It would’ve gone quicker if Scott had let them just kill him, instead of making them search for a way to drain his power or talk him out of it. In the end, that’s what they ended up doing anyway, despite the alpha’s protests.

After graduation, Stiles and Scott go on a two week road trip down the coast, just them and doing stupid Stiles-and-Scott things. Stiles does well not to talk about Derek too much on the trip, but calls his mate every other night while Scott was making his call to Kira. Derek mopes around his loft while Stiles is gone, even with the company of his former betas and Fawn he’s a total grump while the vampire is gone. The second he gets back, the wolf kidnaps him and keeps him in his loft for a week straight, making him smell like _Derek_ and not _Scott_.

The rest of the summer drones on with preparations for college and a couple of minor monster fights, with occasional meetings of the pack, at Derek’s, who did get a TV just to make sure they didn’t lose track of each other. It’s comfortable and way less shocking when things try to kill them.


End file.
